Truths and Revelations
by CMW2
Summary: They say that alcohol is nature's truth serum. What about the injury of someone you secretly or House's case, not so secretly care about? Will seeing Cameron hurt make him take his head out of his ass or will he run? NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, I know that I should not be starting another story. I already have two in progress and I'm probably going to end up overwhelming myself. Yet, inspiration hit me. I happened to glance into my mom and dad's room this morning and saw that there was a**_** HOUSE**_** marathon on **_**USA**_**.**

**More specifically, I saw a certain bitchy, adultery committing, slutty, crippling wench talking to Cuddy.**

**I hate Stacey Warner almost as much as I hate Jeanne Benoit, Nurse Rose, Juliet Blake, and Kathy Stabler.  
**

**Bitches that interfere with any of my ships deserve death, in my opinion.  
**

**I know it's fiction but still...**

**So, here's a House/Cameron fic with a side of Stacy and Wombat torture. Now, keep in mind that I've only seen a few episodes of the show so my details may be pretty off.**

**Guidance would be appreciated.  
**

**Basically, Cameron's in the ER and House misses her so he stalks her, leading to him being there at the right time. It also leads to some surprising revelations.  
**

**  
Let the fun begin.  
**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. VICODIN'S GOOD STUFF, THOUGH.**

She pulled up into Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's parking lot and sighed.

Officially, she was here to support her ailing husband.

Unofficially and more obviously, she was trying to get Dr. Gregory House back in her life.

Mark would be dead any day and she knew House would take her back, eventually.

They had too much history to throw away.

Getting out of the car, Stacey Warner adjusted her too short black skirt...and was nearly hit in the skull with a football.

"Oh, my god!"

To her disdain, that little doe eyed doctor was running over, looking dishevelled and dirt stained.

What was her name? Clark, Cane...Cameron. Allison Cameron.

She was young, petite and obviously had a thing for House.

She wasn't really that much of a threat but Stacy could see the way he looked at her, sometimes and knew that she could become one. Scoffing, Stacey perished the thought.

She was probably a mid life crisis that she could easily get rid of.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Warner! I wasn't aiming for you! I was aiming for _him!_" she apologized breathlessly, pointing viciously towards the handicapped spaces behind her.

Stacey turned and saw a smugly grinning Greg on his motorcycle.

He looked...edible. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans and a black and silver tye dye shirt under a leather jacket. His battered sneakers finished the roaming biker look.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now, you gotta kiss me!" he sing-songed, blowing a raspberry.

"Hell, no! I'd probably get mono off of you, pill head!" she retorted, surprising Stacey.

The last time she checked, this little girl was a doormat.

Greg looked surprised as well as excited, sending a bit of uncertainty through Stacey.

_How close are they, now?_, she wondered. _Is he serious about her?_

"Ooh... so my former lobby art's got a backbone, now! Me likey!"

Cameron scoffed and ran back to a group of male doctors, standing out in her pink scrub pants and black tank top in the rapid action of the game.

Stacey sighed and came over to him, trying to kiss him hello.

He turned his head away so her lips found his ear, still watching Cameron.

"I don't think your _dying husband_ would approve, Mrs. Warner.", he sneered coolly.

With a sigh, she turned on the charm, using the cooing tone that drove him crazy.

"Oh, come on, Greg... don't be like that..."

His face twisted and she smiled triumphantly, assuming she had him.

Instead of her however, he was watching someone charge up behind Cameron, looking determined to hurt her.

Leaning into kiss him, she was startled by a loud crack and House's gasp of horror.

Turning, she saw Cameron fly out of her sneakers and brutally hit the grass, dropping the football. She curled up into a fetal position, clutching her abdomen.

Before she could react, Greg was heading to her with impressive speed, calling her name.

"Move, goddamn it!" he snarled at the gathering football players.

Stacey headed over too, slowed by her boots.

Looking over, she saw Greg whispering to her, checking her stomach.

The little doctor was crying and whimpering in obvious pain.

To Stacey's surprise, he gave her half of one of his prized Vicodin pills and was wiping her tears away.

"Shh, Allie. It's going to be okay. I'll get you some help in a minute."

Then he stood, viciously stabbing his cane in the men's direction.

Never had Stacey seen him this angry, not even when he woke up from the infraction.

"Which one of you sons of bitches did this?!" he roared.

They shoved forward a blonde man, one of his fellows, Stacey remembered.

Dr. Robert Chase.

"House, I..."

"Save it, Croc Hunter! What's the matter?! You still pissed that she broke up with your sorry ass?! Does that give you the right to hurt her?! Does it, you fucking bastard?!"

"Oh, please! At least I didn't hurt her on purpose, unlike you!"

His cane swung, hitting the man brutally in the head, knocking him out cold, blood oozing him his temple.

He poised to strike again, making Stacey scream in fear.

"House!"

Dr. James Wilson ran over, closely followed by Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

He practically shoved her out the way, trying to hold back his friend from killing the man.

"House, stop it! Cameron needs you!"

That broke him out his rage and Stacey could see fear for the girl in his expressive sky blue eyes.

She was being loaded onto a stretcher, now unconscious and limp.

"He literally knocked her socks off, Jimmy. She went up at least 3 feet."

"I know. Everyone saw it. Just calm down and stay near her."

He nodded and limped after the doctors, holding her hand as they wheeled her in.

Stacey moved to follow but a hand clutched her arm firmly.

Turning, she saw Lisa looking at her with enough coldness to make her shiver.

"Leave him alone. Go be with your husband. He's got enough to worry about without you raising more hell."

"What's... are they..?" Stacey sputtered, unable to even ask it.

It was just too impossible.

"Not that I know of but after this, it's only a matter of time. Leave him _alone._ Not only will you hurt him again, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Lisa, Greg and I have history. He wouldn't throw it away on that doe eyed little girl, would he?"

Lisa looked at her balefully and Stacey backed away slightly.

"Knowing House and the gritty details of your _history_, I'd bet my job he would. Back off."

She hurried off with Wilson, leaving her alone and confused.

Apparently, she was not as irreplaceable as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am on an updating jag.**

**It seems like I can't stop writing tonight.  
**

**I've already updated my other WIPs and it's only fair that I give this one some attention.  
**

**Fair warning: House is going to OOC in places throughout this story.  
**

**This story is mainly about Cameron's effect on him and if she's soft and gooey, then it's going to get to him. Don't worry; I'll be sure not to get too far from his element.  
**

**House is our favourite asshole and I won't destroy that for the sake of love.  
**

**Stacey will be around for a little longer (unfortunately) and Chase...well, read on.**

**PS: I'm not a doctor but an impact like Cameron's would've done some serious damage. Sorry for inaccuracies.  
**

**Disclaimer: DEFINITELY NOT MINE.**

_  
"...can't believe it. That poor girl. Dr. Chase didn't have to do her like that."_

_  
"He's a friggin' sociopath. One minute he's calm and the next he's knocking people into the air. I hope she makes it through surgery."_

Dr. Eric Foreman frowned at the nurses' latest gossip. Chase hurt someone? He hurt someone enough for surgery to be necessary? Hearing a familiar step-thump gait, he turned to see an approaching House. He looked like hell and actually worried.

"House, what's going on?" he asked warily.

He popped a Vicodin and sighed deeply.

"Wombat Boy hurt Cameron during a football game. He did it on purpose and knocked her clean out of her shoes. I knocked him out with my cane, though. Eye for an eye and all that shit. Look, I need you to run the department until further notice. I...I got to stay with Cameron."

"What about Stacey?" he asked quizzically. Wasn't he still hung up on her?

"What about her? She's married and even if she wasn't, I want nothing more to do with her. She's Lucifer's chief lieutenant. Run the department. I'll page you with news."

He moved towards the elevators and Foreman called," I thought you didn't like her!" referring to Cameron.

"Everybody lies, hood rat and that includes me!"

Surprised at his honesty, Foreman let him go without a retort for the racist quip.

Something had shifted within House and it was changing his behaviour. Cameron's injury obviously rattled him, which gave Foreman pause.

Just how much _did_ he like Cameron? , He wondered.

Regaining consciousness, Robert Chase tried to stretch and found handcuffs restraining his left wrist. He had a heavy bandage on his head and his head was throbbing.

"You're going to jail, Wombat and if were up to me, I would've just killed you and been done with it. You're lucky Wilson showed up or your brains would be all over the fucking sidewalk."

Looking at House, he bit back an angry retort. He knew what he did was wrong and regretted it immediately. But seeing her talk with House in the parking lot, seeing her be playful with someone else had enraged him. House was the big pink elephant in the room when they had been together. Her feelings for him never went away.

Chase figured that if he showed her what a normal man could give her, she'd let go of her silly and misguided crush on the crippled man. If anything, she was worse about it. She always watched him when she thought nobody was watching. She'd find excuses to visit the Diagnostics department and she had even dreamed about him, sighed House's name in her sleep when he was right next to her.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? Seeing someone else in pain?" he rasped.

"I enjoy seeing _you_ in pain and if Cameron doesn't make it through surgery, you're going to be in a lot more." he corrected icily.

"She's in surgery?" he asked with horror.

"Yeah, dumbass. You punctured her left lung, busted one of her kidneys, and destroyed her spleen. She's in surgery and this time, you're going to pay for violating her. She should've sent you to be a prison bitch after you raped her."

"I never...!"

"You had sex with her while she was high and unable to think straight! You might as well had just slipped her some date rape drugs and gone at it! She's too fucking nice for her own good so she let you walk! Well, not this time! Not even St. Cameron can let this slide! I'm going to make it so they put you _under_ the jail!"

"Why the hell do you care?!"

"Because I fucking love her, you genius!"

Horror and disbelief filled Chase. House loved Cameron? House couldn't love anyone, could he? She wasn't wasting her time? He really had been nothing to her? The idea of being a mistake to her made Chase feel ill.

House looked shocked as well but then resigned to his fate.

"I fucking love her. She's made me go soft." he said to himself with a shake of his head.

A nurse stuck her head in and said to House, "Dr. Cameron's out of surgery. She's asking for you."

After a last hate filled look at him, he hurried out, leaving him to wallow in his latest screw up and heartbreak.

She looked so small and fragile in the bed.

Her big Bambi eyes watched him come in and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Hey.", she croaked weakly. She was still groggy from the drugs and looked barely awake.

"Hey.", he replied, sitting in the nearby chair. He hooked his cane on the end table and she yawned softly.

Gently, he finger combed her hair, trying to busy his hands. When tangles began to even out, he got into it. She purred softly and brought her head closer for more attention.

_Cameron likes it when people play with her hair.  
_

He saved that for later reference, checking her appearance. She was cleaned off and in a thin hospital gown. Her skin looked almost translucent in the bright lights and he could hear a wheeze in her breathing. Still, she looked much better than she did earlier.

He found the remote and turned on _General Hospital_ for background noise.

It was a new one, he noticed, settling in.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"I am. I'm checking on a patient." he said, pointing to see a comatose girl on the show.

She chuckled slightly and croaked," You and your loopholes. Did they arrest Chase, yet?'

"He's recovering right now."

"Let me guess. You or Foreman put the smack down on him for hurting me."

"I hit him with my cane in his big fat head, mommy." he said with pride. "Now, shush. My story's on."

She chuckled again and soon fell asleep. As she snored softly, she put his jacket over the thin blanket, wanting her to be warm. Checking to make sure nobody was watching, he left a tender kiss on her brow.

In love or not, he still had a reputation to protect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Now that House has accepted his feelings for Cameron, he has to tell her. Not knowing how, he goes to the one person in the world who's an expert at relationships...**

**Actually, I just sent him to Wilson.**

**The man sort of is an expert at relationships, especially on how to fuck them up. Plus, he's House's person so he's been drafted.  
**

**And a certain she-harpy reappears, causing more drama and gossip.  
**

**  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE. DON'T SUE.**

After he was sure that Allison was resting her pretty little head, he limped out of her room with strict instructions to the nurse to find him when she woke up again. He knew that severely injured people enjoyed the company of familiar people.

Especially a familiar person that was ass over heels in love with them, he mused before rolling his eyes in self disgust.

Of all times to admit his feelings, he did it during an argument with her dick of an ex-Wombat while she was being cut open by idiot surgeons.

**Brilliant, Greg. Maybe you should make love to her for the first time in the Clinic.**, a bitter inner voice congratulated.

_Hey, that's not a bad idea. At least the evil lady with the flesh balloons on her chest would never want me there again._

Entering the elevator, he pressed the floor for the cancer ward. Before the doors shut, a well manicured hand stopped the doors from closing.

A cold shiver went down his spine as she smiled at him.

"I've been looking all over for you."

Glaring at Stacey, he snarked," I'm the best hide and go seek player, ever. Even with Phil, here."

He tapped the aforementioned Phil on the floor and leaned on it heavily to walk down the corridor. Unfortunately, Stacey couldn't take a hint and followed him.

"Look, Greg. We need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you. I need to find the Infidelity Boy Wonder so why don't you go pull the plug on your man real quick, hmm?"

She put a hand on his arm and he snatched it away from her, turning to face her. Taking in her outfit, he rolled his eyes. She had on a way too short for October skirt, knee high boots, and a pink top that was so low cut, he was convinced that she hijacked it from Cuddy's closet. She had on an obscene amount of makeup and he could see the calculating in her cold blue eyes. Being around Cameron showed him what a real woman was supposed to be like. Stacey was not only a bitch but an incomplete woman.

"You look like a hooker. Moonlighting to pay the medical bills?"

Stacey bristled and then frowned.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, Greg but I do know I don't like it.", she said petulantly.

"Good. Why don't you leave me alone, then? I have enough to worry about without you strutting around here." he retorted coolly, starting to walk away.

"You mean that doe eyed little girl don't you?!" she called with all the snobbery in the world.

"If that's supposed to mean Allison, then yes! Even crippled bastards like me worry about the woman they love!"

Satisfied with the horrified gasps from Stacey and the onlookers, he continued down the hall.

Dr. James Wilson watched his friend come in and he smirked.

The nurses spread the news of his fight with Stacey very quickly and more specifically, the last part. House loved Cameron. Wilson had figured he'd fall for her the moment she walked into her interview and he was right. He was going to gloat.

Leaning back in his chair, his smirk became a grin.

"What? Cuddy is going braless, today? Why didn't you tell me? I would've totally gotten some material for your spank bank."

Wilson rolled his eyes at the completely House-like evasion and shook his head.

"You've fallen in love with Cameron like I knew you would and actually admitted it to yourself without doing something stupid first. It's a sign of the apocalypse or just a sign that you're taking too many pills."

"Shut the fuck up, Jimmy." he snarled while sitting down, a childlike pout on his face.

He laughed and ducked away from House's tennis ball, still thinking on the latest House/Cameron development.

"If it's any consolation, I like her better than the last woman you fell in love with. At least she's not Medusa reincarnated."

Wilson had never liked Stacey, even before the infraction. He just got a vibe of evil and manipulative off of her. Unfortunately, he had been right about that.

"No, she's a freakin' care bear and that's worse! I'm going to end up ruining her and not in the good way!" he said worriedly.

"House, she loves you."

"How the hell do you know?!"

"Everybody knows it! She's stuck by you, despite all the shit you've done to her in the past, so she loves you!"

"Or she's masochistic." House suggested with a shrug.

"Kinky.", he dead panned. "House, don't sabotage this. Contrary to popular belief, you do deserve to be happy. Sure, you may hurt her but as long as you try to fix it, she'll stick around. I mean the last guy she got tangled up with put her on the operating table and not in the good way..."

House let out a bark of laughter.

"...so you can't do much worse than that."

Hose seemed to mull it over before nodding.

"I guess you're right. You know, if you act this smart with Cuddy, I'm sure she'll let you feel her up. Or at least contribute some baby batter to her Demon Spawn Cause or the D.S.C., as I call it."

He blushed. Lately, his feelings for the hospital administrator had changed. Normally, he'd pursue it but he was afraid. Lisa meant a lot to him and he didn't want to fuck it up due to loneliness and horniness.

"We're talking about you and Cameron, not me and Lisa." he evaded.

"_Lisa_, eh? Is there something you want to share with the class, James?"

"No. Come on, we'll get lunch."

"You're paying."

"House, if you ever paid for your own food, I'd have you committed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Time for some House/Cameron interaction.  
**

**Going off of Chase's bitter thoughts from earlier, Allison's going to have a **_**very **_**nice dream during her nap... a dream that House will hear.**

**I know it's a bit clichéd but I couldn't help it.**

**This story has to earn its rating, somehow.**

**There will be actual sex but they have to get on the same page first and get past some obstacles.**

**  
I'm still not done with Stacey and I may put in a trial for Chase.**

**I'm not sure yet.**

**I also gave a nod to the House/Cuddy thing the writers are trying to pull.**

**  
It's cute, in a disturbing kind of way, but I'm still a Hameron nut and they're not going to ruin me. Canon or not, I never ditch my ships. A girl can't let go of her hopes.**

**Hell, that's what this site's for, right?**

**Anyway, here's the chapter.  
**

**Enjoy.**

**  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE. AT ALL. SERIOUSLY.**

_She was sitting at his desk, going through her usual task of sorting his email. The Diagnostics area was deserted and she took full advantage of it. She had kicked off her black heels and undid two of the buttons on her crisp white blouse, showing a hint of black lace. Feeling bold, she had left her hair down, letting it blow in the light breeze the AC provided. Even though everyone discouraged it, Cameron still faithfully did House's grunt work. She liked being in his office at his desk, especially in his chair.  
_

_Being in his chair, the leather suffused with his scent, was an incredible aphrodisiac._

_Allison knew that it was pathetic but sometimes her thoughts wandered to images of them making love on his desk, making her drip and ache with need. Today was one of those days. She had just had yet another argument with a petulant Chase and she needed a distraction. A familiar step- thump gait made her tense and she bit her lower lip as he came in from the balcony._

_He had on black and dark blue today, which accentuated his scruffy, unkempt sort of handsomeness. His light brown hair was ruffled from the summer breeze and he wasn't leaning as heavily on his cane. Apparently, heat waves were good for his thigh.  
_

_His sky blue eyes immediately lit on her and she suppressed the urge to whimper._

_House could set her off with just a look. She shifted slightly, trying to assuage the fire in her lower body. The silk of her panties rubbing against the heated skin made it worse as did the fact that he was sucking on a hijacked lollypop. She could see his tongue swirl over the cherry confection between his full pink lips._

_  
The thought of his mouth on her made her shiver, which he of course noticed._

_He came over to her, invading her personal space and sending even stronger shivers through her as his musky House scent filled her nose.  
_

_He smelled so damn good...sinfully good...  
_

_"Cold, Cameron? If you had told me that you were going to 86 the Mother Teresa look, I would've warned you about the temperature in here. Your tits look even perkier than usual in the cool air, though." he complimented with a leering smile.  
_

_Blushing, her hands went to button up her blouse. To her shock, his hot hands stopped her. Looking up at him, she could see a flicker of an unfamiliar emotion pass through his eyes. It seemed to be lust but it couldn't be. House had told her outright that he didn't like her and he wasn't one for bullshit when it came to women. She learned that the hard and cruel way. She stiffened and he took his hands away, rolling his eyes as she stood up to stand near the couch.  
_

_If she didn't put some distance between them, she'd jump him and that wouldn't be professional.  
_

_Besides, she wasn't going to let him string her along anyone. She was done chasing him._

_Her common sense told her that even if by some miracle he reciprocated her feelings, he'd never make a move, that he was just as crippled emotionally as he was physically._

_Unfortunately, her cunt was still overriding her common sense when it came to him._

_"Unclench, will you?" he demanded while tossing his now empty stick into the trash._

_"No. You're sexually harassing me."  
_

_"I always sexually harass you."  
_

_"Last time I checked I wasn't Cuddy." she corrected bitterly.  
_

_Even though House claimed to despise her, Cuddy got all of his attention. Hell, she got everyone's attention with those tops and skirts. To her annoyance, House just smirked at her venom, probably finding it cute like a little girl's._

_"Ooh... someone's jealous. Do you really think the mistress of the hospital's the one I want?"  
_

_"Everyone thinks that."_

_"That doesn't answer my question."  
_

_She startled as House slowly advanced on her, backing away with each step he took._

_If he touched her, she was done for. Her back hit the wall and she was trapped by him.  
_

_  
"I...I have to go. My clinic hours..." she stuttered, lying weakly as his hands spanned her hips.  
_

_"You've already done them because you're a perfectionist." he said knowingly._

_"I am not a- mmph!"_

_  
He was kissing her and she whimpered weakly before responding. He tasted like coffee, cinnamon, Vicodin, and some original, impossible sweetness. All thought of getting away from him ceased as his lips found her neck.  
_

_"Yes, you are. It's almost as hot as you are."_

_His teeth sank into the skin, making her moan loudly._

_"Ohh, House..."_

When he first heard her begin to whimper in her sleep, a shiver of fear went through him. He thought the painkillers were wearing off. Then, the whimpering became soft moaning and her delicate hips began to move in a distinctly non- painful way. She looked to be trying to impale herself on something...or someone. A peek at her perky nipples on her full breasts confirmed his suspicions.

_Little Miss Proper is having a dirty dream... and loving it!  
_

House smirked and his hand made to touch her shoulder to try to shake her awake. After all, she wouldn't want just any Tom, Dick, or Harry to hear her internal porn. She'd be mortified and a mortified Cameron made a close minded Cameron. If he was going to come out of his hole with a belated declaration of love, she would need to be open minded so she wouldn't dismiss him.... or kick him in the nuts.

**She's incapacitated, you dumb ass**, the inner voice snarked.

_  
So what? Women can be very resourceful when they want to perform their versions of The Nutcracker. Remember that bitch from the lacrosse team?_, he retorted.

To his satisfaction, the stupid voice went away. It was only useful when he was diagnosing or playing his piano. The rest of the time, it was a pain in the ass.

_Time for a wakeup call.,_ he decided, putting his hand on her shoulder, poised to shake.

Her whispered words made him pause though.

"House...ohh...touch me, Greg, please..."

His smirk became a pure Alpha male grin. His woman was dreaming of him like a good little girlfriend. She was groaning softly and squirming, obviously liking what Dream House was doing to her. When she got the real thing, she'd be screaming her head off., he promised lustfully. With a soft gasp and a buck of her hips, she finished and her hands were roaming over skin only she could see. She was trying to give as good as she got.

She was murmuring things he'd never expect from her and it turned him on. Apparently, she lost all shyness and civility when she was going at it. Eventually, she stilled again and her eyes slid open. A sleepy smile curved her lips and she gingerly sat up to look at him.

"Hi." she greeted with a voice stronger than last time.

"Well, hello. Nice dream? It certainly sounded nice. So, where were we fucking?" he asked her bluntly, waiting for the typical Cameron blush and stammer routine.

To his surprise, she smirked naughtily and said," You mounted me against the wall in your office. We ended up on the floor halfway through."

"Hmm... that sounds fun. Look, I got to tell you something."

"You're detoxing?" she guessed teasingly.

"No.", he said immediately horrified at the thought.

"You got fired?"

"I have tenure."

"Stacey got hit by a bus?"

"I wish." he said darkly.

"That's not very nice." she giggled.

"I'm not nice. Will you shut up and let me tell you what I have to?"

"Out with it, pill head. I have to pee."

"I'm in love with you." he blurted.

She looked at him and asked,"Is that it? _That's_ what you have to tell me? I already knew that, House and I'm just glad you took your head out of your ass about it. It's about time. Now, help me out of this bed."

Shocked, he did and quick as she could, she got to the bathroom, slamming the door.

Of all the reactions, that was one he didn't expect. She was actually calm and matter of fact about it. He expected rage or tears of joy or some big scene. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought he did.

The door opened and she stuck her head out.

"I love you, too." she replied with a soft smile.

The door slammed again and House grinned at the elated squeal she let out.

That was more like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This chapter is summed up with an equation.**

**  
Up and rolling Cameron + Bitter and envious Stacey = A very lively and hopefully amusing chapter.  
**

**I'm going to make Cameron have a backbone so if she's OOC, I apologize.  
**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE BUT I'D SETTLE FOR GOING OUT ON THE TOWN WITH HOUSE. HE LOOKS LIKE HE'D KNOW WHICH OF THE SWEET UNDERGROUND CLUBS TO HIT.  
**

**  
**  
She rolled down the corridor, her pink and silver iPod on with earplugs in.

She had on a pair of black flannel pajama pants, those blue hospital socks with the gripper things on the bottom, and a t-shirt. Actually, it was House's old lacrosse jersey.

It had been in the bag he had brought from her apartment and it made her smile.

She had mentioned that she needed a loose shirt as to not aggravate her stitches and she had expected him to just grab her big black oversized sweater. He had pulled the jersey over her head and kissed her forehead before leaving her two hours before, leaving her speechless and awed.

House didn't share well at all but he had broken that pattern for the sake of her well being.

Besides, wearing his shirt had always been a secret fantasy of hers and the reality was better than anything she could've ever come up with in her mind.

To be in one of his prized shirts was an almost reverent experience.

She smiled again and then shook her head.

For someone who had just had surgery less than a day ago, Cameron was a happy woman.

Probably because she finally had her blue eyed, brilliant pill head.

_House is with me, now! He loves me! He's all mine!_

Another brilliant smile lit up her face at the thoughts in her head and she just kept on rolling.

Nurses and doctors were gawking and whispering but she didn't give a fuck.

House was hers! He actually loved her!

Despite her calm reaction to his words, she was absolutely thrilled when he said it. Unlike when he swabbed her mouth, she could tell he was being sincere. He had actually looked nervous, like he had expected a rejection.

Apparently, she was a better actress than she thought.

Over the past few months, she had consciously worked on hiding her true feelings for House.

She tried not to seek him out and spent most of her time in the ER and Clinic; two places that he was least likely to show up. Imagine her surprise when he started "Cameron Tracking", as the nurses called it, after she and Chase broke up. Basically, he was usually 3 or 4 people behind her in the halls and he just watched her, not saying a peep. At first, it had annoyed her but eventually, she had gotten used to it.

Hell, she had started eating with House and Wilson at lunch, sending House a blatant signal.

She knew he was there and she really didn't care.

_She plunked her tray down and got a chair, sitting in it Buddha style._

_Both men looked at her incredulously and she merely opened her chicken salad, breaking off a chunk of pita bread to eat._

_"So, how 'bout them Patriots?", she asked like she was normally there with them.  
_

_  
"What the hell are you doing?!" House demanded irascibly.  
_

_  
She merely smiled and patiently explained her presence to him.  
_

_"After you finish eating with Dr. Wilson here, you always watch me before you follow me back to the ER, where you stay until Cuddy forces you to the Clinic or you get a case. I just wanted to save you some neck strain, is all."_

_Wilson bit his lower lip, obviously trying not to laugh and House gave him a filthy look._

"_So, Jimmy, how 'bout them Patriots?", she repeated her question to the chortling oncologist._

_He sobered and thought about his answer briefly._

_"Well, after Brady got hurt, I thought they were screwed but they're doing pretty good..."  
_

_  
_After that, she and Wilson had gotten into their sports discussion and House just looked at her with that critical, confused gaze he got when someone caught him off guard.

The next day, the verbal sparring had started, leading to their present level of comfort.

She had gotten a backbone and returned fire whenever she could; treating him like the annoying, sex hungry neighbour kid from down the street.

House must've gotten the idea that she was over him.

_I couldn't get over him even if I tried, and god knows I tried..._

Her music stopped and she looked down to change the playlist.

When she looked up, she was looking into the cold blue eyes of Stacey Warner.

Immediately, she frowned.

Cameron actually hated Stacey. Not only for what she did to House but for what she was doing to her poor husband.

_He's dying and she's going around trying to spread her legs for __my__ House! That's right, bitch! He's all mine and you can't have him!_

The only reason that she was polite to her was that she didn't want to lose her job for the likes of her.

Still, it seemed that the illustrious Mrs. Warner would have to be brought down a peg or two by someone with less to lose.

Defiantly, she looked back at her, packing as much rage as she could into her gaze without seeming to break her doe-eyed facade.

"Yes?"

"You think you've won, haven't you?! Greg's just using you! As soon as you have sex with him, he'll cast you aside like garbage!" she spat.

Enough was enough. Screw her job. It was time to give this wench a piece of her mind.

"Like you did to him?! Look, I don't see how any of this is your business! Last time, I checked, House stopped being your man a long time ago! Now, why again?! Oh, yeah, I remember! Because you fucking crippled him!" she roared, shocking the packed hall into silence.

Mt. Cameron had finally erupted.

"I did not!"

"You so did! You may not have had the damn scalpel in your hand but you did it! And you didn't even have the common decency to warn him!"

"He was dying! I did that so I could save his life!"

"Is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?! Well, bitch, let me give you a wake up call! You did it out your own selfishness! You did it just so you could prove to everyone that you had control over him! What the hell were you really expecting when he found out?! Gratitude?! No wonder he tossed you out on your sorry ass!"

"He pushed me away! I couldn't fight him!"

"You didn't even try! Okay, yeah, Gregory House is a difficult, narcissistic, arrogant asshole! His MO is to test the ones he really cares about to see if they'll stick around and you didn't! That's not going to be the case with me, honey! I fought tooth and nail against his bullshit and I'm not ever going to let him drive me off! You messed up with him and you're going to have to live with that for the rest of your life, she-harpy! The only way you're ever going to get your fangs back in him is if you go through me and I have no qualms about protecting what's mine! Leave him alone or you'll regret it!"

"Is that a threat?!"

"It's a promise! Get out of my way, you slut!"

"You little bitch!"

Stacey moved to slap her but a strong and familiar hand stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's always the quiet ones that do the most damage in a fight. SECURITY!", he hollered.

Stacey looked horrified and she struggled against the burly guards, yelling and cursing.

Cameron smiled at House and he gave her a crooked smile back as security hauled Stacey away.

"Difficult, narcissistic, arrogant asshole?" he questioned with an arched brow.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" she asked with a smirk.

"Not really. You're really hot when you're all pissed off." he replied with typical male eloquence.

"Even when it's at you?"

"_Especially _when it's at me. You're fiery and you've got some passion. Wonder what you're like in bed?" he leered.

"When these damn stitches get out, you'll know. Screw a bed; you're going to bend me over your piano." she deadpanned, rolling off down the hall.

Looking behind her, she giggled as she noticed his widened eyes.

"What? I get to pick where we go at it for the first of many times. It's compensation for all the suffering you've inflicted upon my fragile mind. No good?"

"_Really _good! When are those fucking things coming out?!", he asked eagerly.

Laughing, Dr. Allison Cameron rolled down the corridor and straight into the annals of undying PPTH gossip fame.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Now that I'm done with my NCIS project, I can return my attention to this one.**

**  
I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.  
**

**I added a horny part just for SexyScottishDoc and Chase's replacement will be arriving. Tell me what you think of him.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I WOULD'VE HAD CAMERON SEDUCE HOUSE INSEAD OF CHASE.**

He spotted her making coffee and studied her from his office.

She was completely recovered and she had insisted on coming back to work ASAP, prompting a playful argument in the parking lot.

_"Even if I wanted to stay home, I couldn't. Cuddy's hired a replacement for Chase and she requested that I watch you so you don't scare him off."_

"_So, you're __**House**__ sitting?" he asked with arched eyebrows._

"_Oh, shut up, you dork!" she giggled as she went in.  
_

_His eyes remained firmly on her plump and tight ass until she disappeared from view.  
_

The aforementioned ass was moving to the beat of the music that her iPod was providing via headphones.

_Oh, to be a pair of jeans right now._, he thought lustfully as she bent over to find something in the cabinet.

She had on a pair of black hip huggers and a yellow and jade argyle sweater.  
A pair of pink and white sneakers were on her feet and she had her hair down.

Fortunately, she was really into whatever she was listening to.

It would make a sneak attack all the more easy.

Standing up from his desk, House limped into the room and stealthily snuck up behind her. Bending forward, he trailed his tongue across the nape of her neck. She yelped and whirled on him, holding her chest. When she realized who it was, she frowned.

"You son of a..!"

His lips cut off the indignant and uncalled for insult upon his mother.

Taking advantage of her surprise, he lifted her onto the counter with his free arm.

_God, she's so light! She needs to eat more..._

She was stiff for about 10 seconds but then her hands boldly went to his jean clad ass, squeezing it as she kissed back. His cane thumped to the floor as he buried his hands in her long caramel locks. Her magenta painted nails trailed up and under his black sweater, marking the flesh beneath. He made a pained noise into her mouth and she giggled sultrily against his lips.

"What's the matter? Don't like pain?"

"Of course I don't, hence you calling me Pill Head."

A low moan escaped him as her hot little hand plunged into his pants and boxer briefs.

"I don't know, Gregory. Evidence seems to tell me that you like pain _very much_..." she cooed as she stimulated his hard cock.

His knees nearly gave out and his hands braced on her hips to hold himself up.

_This little bitch is going to kill me... and I will die happy.  
_

"Damn it, Allie...", he groaned huskily.

She giggled again but it was turned into a whimper as his stubble rasped across her throat.

Now it was his turn to chuckle.

"You like that?"

"You know I do, you dick."

A throat cleared and House glared at a young man who was standing in the door.

He had steel grey eyes, jet black hair, and a cane of his own.

A black AC/DC shirt and beige khakis made up his outfit, along with bright orange sneakers set off by his lab coat. A broad smirk was on the little shit's face.

"Is this the Diagnostics department or a soft core porn set?" he snarked with a Jersey accent.

"No, man. This is hard core. You here for the blowjob scene?" House returned fire.

"No, but I got a bondage thing with that fox Dr. Cuddy later. I'm Dr. Travis King and I'm a gastroenterologist and an alcoholic."

House smirked and nodded approvingly.

_Finally, a fellow with a backbone built in.  
_

"I'm Dr. House and I'm a pill head. This smoking brunette here is Dr. Allison Cameron. She's an immunologist and a nympho. Lucky me."

Allison swatted him and hopped off the counter, heading for the sink to wash the pre come off her hands.

"Hi. I'd shake your hand but..." she greeted him.

"Yeah, I get it. As long as I don't have to see him naked, you two can do what you do. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing you naked, sweet thing." King leered, obviously checking her out.

_Look but don't touch, buddy. She's mine._, House warned him with his eyes.

He noticed and gave him a nod of understanding.

"Maybe if you're nice, we could arrange a threesome." she flirted back with a sexy grin as she dried her hands.

Approaching House, she kissed him lightly, handing him his cane.

"We'll finish what we started later. I have to go the ER, now. Join me for lunch?"

"As long as you're on the menu."

She blushed pink and cooed," Behave."

As she turned to leave, House swatted her on her ass hard.

She let out a soft yelp but then turned her head with a siren's smile on her lips.

"Don't start that unless you mean it. Nice meeting you, Dr. King."

"Yeah, bye."

Both men watched her sashay out and King whistled lowly.

"How the hell did you snag a chick like that?"

"She digs the cane. Speaking of that..."

"Car accident in high school. Some dumbass ran into me while I was crossing the street. They said I'd never walk again. Idiots, all of them. That's why I refused to work at Johns Hopkins."

House officially liked this guy.

He reminded him of himself in his prime.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for the positive responses to Dr. King. He shall be referred to at times as House 2.0. As to address a concern, I will get in depth with the Hameron hotness. I have a **_**lot**_** of ideas for the two of them.**

**Anyone want to see House tied to his bed?**

**Before I get into that (no pun intended...no wait, yes it was), I want to throw our favourite philanderer a bone, first.**

**More specifically, a bone named Cuddy.**

**  
Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. REALLY. STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, IT'S CREEPY.  
**

**  
**"Hey. What's up with him?" she asked as she sat down with her tray.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out but he's not talking." he replied as he kissed her on the forehead in greeting.

They peered at him like they were doing a differential as they ate.

"You think he's lost a patient?" she speculated.

"Nah, he's used to that. I'm thinking that one of his numerous ex-Wilsons is knocked up and demanding more alimony." he replied.

"That makes sense. Condoms aren't indestructible. That's how I got here. Well, that and a bottle of whiskey. Ooh, maybe he's drunk!"

"Plausible. Jimbo can pack it in when he wants to."

Both of them laughed.

Wilson gave them a baleful look and said," I'm right here, you know."

"No, really? I thought you were invisib- _ow!_" House drawled before yelping.

Wilson looked to see Cameron's hand on his thigh, gripping the tender flesh in a white knuckle grip.

He winced in sympathy for his friend but kept watching them interact.

It was always entertaining in a Beauty and the Beast kind of way.

"There is a time to snark and a time to shut the hell up.", she said with Yoda like wisdom before letting go.

House swore quietly and popped a Vicodin, chasing it with a handful of potato chips.

"Is that from Proverbs?" Wilson asked while laughing.

"No, it's from the book of Cameron. It's right next to the book of Asshole...I mean, House." she replied brightly.

"Thou art a bitch." House grumbled, sending both into laughter.

"I know you are but what am I? Eat your ruben. Seriously James, what's wrong?"

Wilson sobered and looked down at the pathetic excuse for spaghetti he had gotten from the cafeteria.

"It's kind of complicated." he stalled, looking at the rows of empty gurneys in the basement tunnel.

The three of them hung out there now, due to its seclusion from the still gossiping masses of PPTH. The "Hameron Development" was still a hot topic, as was Chase's upcoming trial.

"Look, I fell in love with Pill Head. I can handle complicat-_ow! Greg!_"

"See how _you_ like it!" House sneered childishly.

"Asshole.", she said petulantly, rubbing her own thigh.

"I know you are but what am I?" he mocked while taking a drink of his coke.

Seeing an opening, Wilson blurted out what was bothering him.

" I'm in love with Cuddy."

House did an impressive spit take and Cameron's hand flew to her mouth, her pale blue eyes wide as saucers. Wilson had expected this sort of reaction. House gaped like a fish for a few seconds and then he shook his head like a dog shaking water out of its fur.

"Okay, I think I just went deaf for a minute! Cuddy?! As in Lisa Cuddy?! As in the woman with a 40DD cup?!" House asked incredulously.

"How the hell do you know that?!" Cameron demanded irascibly.

"Observation, Allison. For example, you're a 48C and a nice perky handful." he leered in response.

The immunologist blushed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

Wilson groaned and hissed," Yes, I mean Lisa! Will you keep your voice _down_?!"

The last thing he wanted was for the nurses to take the information and spread it prematurely. They had a knack for showing up at the most inopportune times.

House groaned deeply and slammed his head down the empty cart they used as a table.

"How the hell did this happen and why didn't I stop it before?!" he barked.

"You tried! You made me test her for cancer when we went on a date!" Wilson reminded him bitterly.

"It wasn't a date and I didn't make you! She was trying to pilfer your little soldiers like the bloodsucker she _is_!" House retorted, pounding a fist on the metal.

"Oh come on, House! Cuddy's actually pretty nice and she'd be good for him!" Cameron protested, her arms still shielding her bosom.

_Note to self: Get Cameron some flowers_, Wilson thought gratefully.

House looked at her with the utmost betrayal and horror.

"Nice?! She's the spawn of the Antichrist! She's a succubus and she will drain his life force from him like a dust buster...what are you all clenched for, now?"

Her arms moved away from her chest and she stood up, getting in his face.

"You... just... complimented... my... rack... in ...front... of ...Wilson, you... pig!" she replied while hitting his chest repeatedly.

House laughed and grabbed her wrists.

"It's a nice rack and he's used to crap like that from me. Besides, if he even looks at you wrong, he'll be belching out splinters from my cane."

Wilson rolled his eyes at the threat and asked, "What am I supposed to do about it?"

They looked at each other and then back at him incredulously.

"You're asking us?" they inquired in unison with identical grimaces of confusion.

_Of all times not to have a camera..._

"Well, yeah! You two are the most stable couple I know."

House collapsed into howling, maniacal laughter and Cameron just looked at him with deep pity.

"You need to get out more, James. You also need to tell her how you feel." she deadpanned.

He knew that, already but...

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" he asked insecurely.

He usually wasn't like this with women. Usually, he was more of a "Damn the torpedoes! Full speed ahead!" sort of guy, which is why he was divorced 4 times over. Screwing up with Lisa would not be an option and that really scared him.

"Then thank your lucky stars!" House panted.

Cameron swatted him and put a hand over his mouth, sitting on him to restrain him.

"Then, respect that and try to move on." she advised as she wrestled with a squirming House.

"You never did." his muffled voice pointed out to her.

"That was different. You felt the same way but were in deep denial and an idiot." she snapped with a pointed look.

Leaving them to their bickering, Wilson threw out his trash and set out to complete a few more hours of his shift.

The work would give him time to figure out what he was going to say to her.

_"Get off of me, you beast!"_

She heard a growl and looked up from the stack of paperwork on her desk.

A soft smile curved her lips at the sight she was seeing. House had a laughing and playfully struggling Cameron pinned against a column. A rare but beautiful smile was on his face, trumping her learned instinct to tell them to get back to work

It was good to see them both happy. Even though they were total opposites, they meshed well together, complimenting each other. The constant hurricane of misery over House's head was now tamed to a thundercloud and Cameron's aura of sadness was completely gone.

_"You weren't calling me a beast, last night."_ he quipped with raised brows.

_"I couldn't. My mouth was full."_, the petite immunologist retorted with a dirty smirk.

Cameron blushed at something he whispered into her ear but then nodded eagerly in response.

House moved away from her but took her wrist, leading her down the corridor.

They were probably going to find a broom closet or take over Coma Guy's room.

Lisa's happiness for her friends became tempered with sadness for herself.

She didn't have anyone to do those sorts of things with.

As the years passed, she had come to realize just how incomplete her life was. It revolved work and the hospital and the occasional shenanigan from House. She didn't have a hobby or a man or a baby...

Opening her locked drawer, she pulled out her fertility meds and twisted the bottle around in her fingers. She thought that a baby would fill the void in her life but it was so complicated. She was older than most childbearing women, making it more difficult for her to conceive. Then, it was the matter of conception itself.

The fact that she had to consider artificial insemination was deeply depressing.

Why can't I just go out and find a decent man? Better yet, why can't a decent man just want me? Is there something wrong with me?

Putting away the bottle, she sighed and she closed her eyes, trying desperately not to start crying.

It wouldn't do much good, anyway.

Her door opened and she could feel her heart begin to race in her chest as the familiar scent of sandalwood filled her senses

"Do you have a minute?"

"I always have a minute for you, James."

She had met him through House's cruelty to transfer students at U of M.

He had come into the local clinic coughing and sneezing from a 5 mile run in the cold, in nothing but some red pajamas. Apparently, his "ambassador" had sent him on a wild goose chase for something. Immediately, she had been drawn to him and they only got closer after their residencies.

She had fallen in love with him but she had never gotten the chance to tell him because they ended up on opposite sides of the country, only staying in contact by phone calls.

By the time she saw him again, she had crippled their friend and he was married.

Fear had kept her from saying anything so she watched him date and get married over and over again.

Fear had made her push him away after their date.

It had been a date. It had been a very nice date, even with the whole cancer thing (she was still pissed at House for putting the idea in his head). It showed that he had some concern for her welfare.

Opening her eyes, she made her way to her couch, gesturing for him to sit next to her.

She knew that having him so close to her was a bad idea, especially when he looked so edible. He had on a deep red sweater, jeans, and a typical god awful Wilson tie. God, she wanted him...

He was looking at her and she couldn't help but look back.

His amber eyes were deep and intoxicating, hypnotizing.

Her normally cool office now felt almost unbearably hot.

"What is it that you need?"

Only by sheer willpower did her voice not shake.

"Lisa, I...lately, I've been feeling things for you."

"What kind of things?"

"Things that scare me. You know me and you know how I am when it comes to these sorts of things. I can't lose you because of my own stupidity."

Confusion filled her, along with a wild hope.

"What are you saying?"

He sighed deeply and said the words she had been aching to hear.

"I'm in love with you. I know I am. It scares the hell out me but I...I want you to know how I feel. If you don't feel the same way, I completely understand. I mean, I'm coming out of left field with this whole thing..."

What is it with sports metaphors and men?

Figuring that it would be the best way to cut off his babbling, she kissed him hard.

He gasped and then let out a very quiet moan, kissing back. One of his hands made short work of the bobby pins and clips in her hair loosening it. Her hands tugged off his lab coat and slid under his sweater, finding burning hot skin. He shivered and moved his lips away from her mouth to her ear.

She whimpered as he suckled there and dug her nails into his back.

"I love you." she rasped.

He pulled away and looked at her with now onyx eyes.

Satisfied with what he saw, he let her pull his sweater off and throw it across the room.

Letting him push her backwards, she pulled him down onto her, kissing him deeply and just letting everything but him fade away...

"...can't freakin' believe it!"

"It's stuff like this that makes me really hate my job."

"Dude, you really do need to get laid..."

Curious as to what was enthralling his two male ducklings so much, House broke away from Cameron and came up in their blind spots.

"Boo!"

Foreman nearly jumped out of his skin and King merely turned around, looking at him calmly.

One thing that made King boring was that he couldn't be rattled easily.

"Hey, boss man.", he greeted while leaning heavier on his cane so he could tie his shoe.

"What are you two looking at?"

"Take a gander for yourself."

House looked into Cuddy's office and groaned, "Oh, that's just wrong!"

Cameron came over, now curious herself.

"House, what's going...oh, my."

House rolled his eyes. "Oh, my" couldn't even begin to fathom the horrible thing he was looking at. A blanket covered but obviously naked Wilson and Cuddy were sleeping on her office couch. Their clothes were scattered everywhere and he knew that if he stepped in, he'd inhale the scent of sex.

He just looked at Cameron accusingly.

"What?", she asked.

"See what you did?!" he said to her gruffly.

"Me?! How is this my fault?!" she demanded.

"You told him to do this!"

"Greg, I told him to tell her how he felt! I didn't tell him to get naked with her!"

"You sicced Wilson the Love Machine on Dr. Beelzebub!"

She chuckled and sighed.

"I didn't mean to. Besides, this really isn't a bad thing. Now that he has his hands full..."

"Literally.", King sniggered.

"Shut it, House 2.0! As I was saying, now that he has his hands full, you'll have more free time."

"To do what?" he asked with an arched brow.

If she could find a way to take this negative into a positive, he'd be glad for it.

The innocence on her face should've warned him.

"Eh, I don't know. Balance your check book, finish your clinic hours, you could bend me over various pieces of furniture, like your desk...you know, stuff." she purred.

Heat immediately rushed to his groin at the thought. Bending her over things was fun...

That reminded him. He needed to take a couple of hours and retune his piano. Ever since Cameron had jumped him during a non-date of Chinese Food and Iron Man, the sound had been completely off. Still, having her creamy skin pressed to the dark wood of the Steinway had been worth it. A memory of her screaming and swearing like a sailor as he pounded her into the keys made him look at her with blatant lust.

"I like the way you think, woman."

"Ugh! I'm going home to rinse my eyes out with bleach!" Foreman grumbled as he walked away.

King chuckled and picked up his black leather messenger's bag.

"This gig is awesome. Well good night, you crazy kids, and remember: no sex without safe sex."

House snorted and let the little jerk go.

"Bastard.", Allison grumbled.

"I know, isn't he adorable?" House replied in a proud papa tone.

"No. On you, the asshole factor is tolerable, even lovable, but on him..."

"I thought you liked him, Little Miss Threesome."

"I do, but he's a tool."

"And what am I?" he questioned her.

"You're the whole fucking hardware store." she replied before heading for the exit.

With delightful thoughts of nailing her and mounting her in his mind, House followed after his Allison and left the slumbering lovers to their afterglow.

He'd mess with them in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, here's some Hameron domestic bliss and then it's back to PPTH to deal with the "Wuddy Development". There will another chapter to get the lowdown in the form of girl/boy talk up soon.  
**

**I am (FINALLY!) on Winter Break and even got an extra day due to the unholy amount of snow on the ground. It's like someone dumped a massive bathtub of the stuff on the ground because not 36 hours ago, I was looking at dead grass. Now, it's like 6 inches deep and not letting up until at least 4PM.**

**It's going to be a bitch and a half to shovel but at least I didn't have to go to school. Snow days rule!  
**

**My point is that my schedule is now significantly lighter, leaving me more time to write, so the updates shouldn't be as sporadic.**

**Which is a huge "Yay!" if I do say so myself.  
**

**I've had so many ideas after my latest release from Writer's Block and no time to type them out.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and stay warm or cool, depending on where you are.**

**  
Disclaimer: SO NOT MINE. I WISH I HAD A SNOWBLOWER, THOUGH.**

His sky blue eyes slid open and to his surprise, the first he reached for was not his Vicodin, but his Allison.

Once the surprise faded away, his eyes rolled and he sighed, thinking about the last few weeks.

Somehow, his need for the pills had become a need for her. He was cutting back his intake and even did the physical therapy himself. She wasn't nagging for him to increase the pace or go cold turkey. In fact, she had given him encouragement, along with a perfect incentive.

_He stumbled into the kitchen and smiled gratefully as she slid him a bottle of ginger ale before easing him to the couch.  
_

_His stomach was rebelling against almost everything, except for saltines, soda, and her._

_  
"Detox is a cruel and heartless be-yotch.", he told her as he swigged the soothing fluid._

_"Well, keep at it. You look much better." she encouraged as she put up the groceries.  
_

"_I __**feel**__ better. I think the PT is helping my pain. Well, that and my live in naughty nurse." he admitted with a wolfish grin._

_  
"Ack! Don't call me a nurse! Well, pill head..."_

_"You're going to need a pet name for me, Al.", he cut in._

_Now that he had gotten started, he might as well go for it._

_  
"True. Well, asshole..."_

_  
He laughed and praised, "Much better."_

_  
"Yeah, whatever. I have an idea. One that will benefit the both of us."_

_That got his attention. He had grown to love her ideas._

_  
She was a big evil genius packed into a tiny sweet woman._

_  
"What is it?" he asked while looking at her eagerly._

_  
"For every milestone you hit, I'll do something for you."_

_  
"Like what?"_

_A naughty sex kitten giggle escaped her and it brought his cock to attention at once.  
_

"_Something that you can tape and gloat to your gal- pal about... can you dig it?"_

He certainly could.

House was now a whipped and kept man. Allison had done in 22 weeks what nobody had been able to do in over 40 years. She had tamed him and made him genuinely happy.

_She's got me by the balls. I'm addicted to her and I really like it... where the hell is she, anyway?_

_  
_Her side of the bed was cold and neatly made._  
_

The sound of the shower gave him his answer...and an idea.

Standing up, he limped into the bathroom (without his cane), and saw her blurry form in the steamed up shower cubicle. She was wet and naked and within his reach.

Smirking, he began to strip out of his pajamas.

It was time for his fix.

Humming softly, she rinsed off her vanilla scented body wash and then put the bottle back next to his razor.

She had moved in quietly and with little fanfare. She didn't have many possessions, anyway. Her entire life could be fit into 4 large duffel bags, which were slowly being emptied out. Her lease for her apartment expired and House had gruffly told her not to bother filling out a new one.

_"It's just an overgrown storage box. Besides, there are plenty of hotels around if you need to get away from me."_

_  
_He had a good point but she didn't think it would be necessary.

House was a good live in lover, actually. He left the toilet seat down. He wasn't a bed or blanket hog. He was neat (to a point) and even cooked and did laundry. The last one had nearly knocked her over with a feather.

_  
When she had come home from her ER shift, he had been neatly folding clothes._

_"Hey.", he greeted over the sound of SpongeBob._

_She said nothing in reply but came over quickly to him, checking his temperature._

_He sighed and gave her a baleful look, batting her hand away.  
_

"_What?! I can be domestic, too! It's just more fun to make Jimmy do it!" he told her with indignant pride before handing her a basket. "Here's your laundry. Maybe you could model some of those frilly under thingies I found."  
_

_  
_Chucking at the memory, she loosened her hair and got it wet in preparation for washing._  
_

_Such a pig... that reminds me, I have to talk to Cuddy._

Just because she wasn't adamantly opposed to her new found thing with Wilson did not mean she wasn't a teensy bit curious.

Turning to find her pomegranate and cinnamon scented shampoo, she gasped as the stall door opened and let out a _Psycho_ worthy scream as a hand grabbed her.

She was about to kick the man until she heard loud laughter as House came in, leaning against a supporting bar in the cubicle as he shut the door.

"Good morning to you too, Al.", he quipped.

"Damn it, Greg! You scared the life out of me!" she shouted.

His eyebrow raised and she didn't whether to kiss him or smack him.

_Ooh, he looks good... all wet and naked.... he looks...edible... focus, Allison! You're pissed at him!_

_  
_"Obviously, I didn't because you're yelling at me. Here."

She took the bottle of shampoo from him and gave him an ice cold look.

Also, she could feel herself "clench", as he put it.

"Just so you know all the women in my family **die** from heart problems. Don't do that again." she informed him firmly.

He looked surprised and then contrite.

"Sorry.", he said softly.

Rolling her eyes, she unclenched and smiled at him.

"It's fine. Well, if you're going be in here, you're going to help."

She tossed the bottle back to him and then looked at him expectantly before offering her head to him.

He sighed but came closer, opening the bottle.

"Come here."

Yep, he was whipped.

Not even Stacey had suckered him into washing her hair. Although, Cameron could have him robbing a bank if she batted her pretty little eyes. It was a bit irksome to know that she had such power over him.

_Oh, well. At least she's naked. _

"Tilt your head back."

Obediently, she did and House enjoyed the view of suds sliding over her firm breasts and down her hourglass form.

She was an avid practiser of Pilates and yoga, along with calisthenics.

Thanks to that (and the fact that she was eating more); she had filled out significantly, which he was more than happy about.

There was more of her to grope and leer at.

Checking, he saw that the water was running clear and he watched as a limber leg turned off the water.

She was looking at him with love drunk eyes and she initiated a soul searing kiss before stepping out in all her naked glory.

"Come get me.", she taunted sultrily.

House stepped out and placed her on the pedestal sink, the jolt of pain in his thigh much less severe. It was more like a pinch than a burn.

He moaned deeply as she immediately took him into her, working herself on his throbbing dick until he was sheathed to the hilt within her.

_Cameron likes it when people play with her hair and if you do it right, she turns into a minx. Well, an even bigger minx than she already is._

Storing that amended assessment in his mental file of her, he kissed her and began to rock with her, building up speed. She was hot, soft, and almost painfully tight. Bracing himself against the sink, he really began to give it to her. She liked it hard and deep.

_"Oh, god...right there_..._ah! Ohh, Greg... harder!"  
_

He bit down on the side of her neck and she cried out, slamming her hips into his.

She was hot. She was burning like a hot coal.

_She's all mine...  
_

House admitted to being a possessive man when it came to women.

Not in a whole wife beater way but in an "I'm yours and you're mine" kind of way.

Some women couldn't handle that but Allison could simply because she was the same way.

Before he could dwell on that thought, she seized against him and her inner walls began to convulse rapidly. She buried her face in his shoulder and her almost too sharp teeth sank into the flesh to muffle a piercing shriek. They really needed to get an actual home, he decided.

He wanted to take her without worrying about nosy neighbours upstairs complaining.

He hissed and shook as his seed poured into her and she smiled, milking her walls deliberately to take all of him in. He smiled back and kissed her deeply.

After a while, he withdrew and she hopped down with shaking legs.

"That good, eh?"

"Shut up. Come on, we need to go in.", she urged.

"Why? We don't have a patient." he whined.

Right now, all he wanted to do was lay down with her on top of him and sleep...or do more than sleep.

"No, we don't but I want to know exactly what's going down between Wilson and Cuddy." she brought out with a pout.

_Damn it. Sometimes she does that on purpose to manipulate me...I taught her well._

"Don't you mean _who's_ going down?" he leered.

She giggled and nodded.

"That, too. Now, come on."

Both heard a familiar step-thump gait heading for her office and sighed deeply.

"Here we go." Lisa said while taking his hand.

"Don't worry, Lisa. Allison's tamed him. She's made him... I can't believe I'm saying this... _**House**_ trained." James replied with a mischievous smile.

Lisa laughed lightly and swatted him for the pun as House entered with Cameron close behind.

"Wow, she's _already_ breaking out the dominatrix thing? Al didn't do that until-_mmph!_"

Cameron's hand cut him off and she mouthed an apology to them before facing off with House.

"If you want to see me naked again within the next 6 months, you will not complete that sentence. Comprende?"

He nodded and she took her hand away.

"You're no fun." he pouted.

"Quiet, you bastard! Wilson, take him and get lost! I have to talk to Cuddy!" Cameron demanded.

"For what?" she asked the immunologist quizzically.

They were friends in the hospital but didn't talk much about outside matters.

"Girl talk. I want details!" she said in a "Duh!" tone.

Cuddy arched a brow and then looked at the two surprised men.

"Get out." she said plainly.

Both of them sighed but obediently headed for the doors, bickering the whole way.

"See, now they're banding together against us! I _told_ you that this was a bad idea!"  
_  
"Shut up, House!"_

Allison slammed the door on the men and drew the blinds shut.

Turning around, she gave Lisa a smirk that gave House's a run for its money.

"So, how big is he?" she asked eagerly.

Lisa laughed and settled in, prepared to get put through the wringer for the sake of girl talk.

_  
Poor James. House is going to have a field day with him..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Greetings. It's time to get the full lowdown on the new "unholy alliance" within PPTH and then back to the Hameron love next chapter. It's a girl talk Cameron/Cuddy thing because when I tried to do it with the boys (no pun intended), it fell flat. The use of flashbacks is prevalent all through here so bear with me. I want to get this out before I lose my muse again. A migraine is threatening to sink in and they always fuck with my creativity.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE AT ALL. I HAVE NO MONEY WORTH TAKING.  
**

"How big is House?" Cuddy volleyed back with an arched brow.

Cameron looked confused and said. "I thought you already knew. I always got this vibe that you and Greg got it on sometime before you guys became best friends/mortal enemies."

Lisa sighed and thought back to her freshman year of college.

On a dare, she had gone to a frat boy party and had found House spiking the punch. He had just been too charming and goofy to turn in so she stuck by him for the rest of the night. They had talked a lot and laughed at the drunken antics abound, even as they drank themselves. Soon, they had gotten completely plastered and started making out.

It had been her idea to take things further.

"_You want to get out of here?"_

_  
"Yeah."_

After the sex, (and after the embarrassment faded), they had mutually decided to remain friends, leading to their present "I hate you but you're still important to me" bond.

"We did, but I was drunk so I don't really remember details about his..." she admitted sheepishly.

"Dick?" Cameron supplied.

"Exactly. So, you tell me about your first time with House and I'll go into what James and I did last night...and this morning."

"Lisa, you minx! He's big in a wide way, just to tell you. Okay, as for our first time, it was a little dirty but romantic. Well, in a House kind of way. See, a few days after my bitch out with Stacey, I got a call from him..."

_  
Her cell phone rang and she put it on speaker._

_In celebration of the removal of her stitches, Allison was soaking in her deep claw foot tub. The last thing she wanted to do was get out the steaming, vanilla scented water._

_"Hello?" she answered as she lathered her loofah._

"_You doing anything?"_

_A fond smile curved her lips as her pill head's voice filled the room._

"_I'm in the tub."_

_"Really?" he drawled.  
_

_Her eyes rolled at the leering look on his face that she knew had to be there.  
_

_"House, did you want something specific or did you call just to annoy me?"_

_  
"Both actually. I was wondering if ...well, I just got __**Iron Man**__ on DVD and I heard you say that you hadn't seen it to Wombat Boy and..."_

_She giggled and asked with a exaggerated "You're __**soo**__ cute" tone," Are you trying to ask me on a date?"_

_  
"It's not a date! It's two people watching a movie!" he snapped defensively._

_  
She chuckled and pulled the plug out of the tub, slowly climbing out, stepping onto the heated bathroom tiles._

_"So, it's another non-date. What do I bring?" she conceded before wrapping herself in a large fluffy towel.  
_

"_Can you show up naked?"_

_  
"Greg..." she warned.  
_

"_Fine. Just bring some food."  
_

_  
She knocked on his door and he opened it abruptly, his jaw dropping as he took her in._

_**Go ahead and look, baby. I know I'm hot.**__, she thought with a feeling of feminine triumph._

_He was, too. He had on red flannel pajama pants and a white shirt, clearly showing his muscled and lean body. Still, there were some significant differences in his appearance. He had actually shaved and she could smell some sort of nice cologne on him._

_  
__**Not a date, my ass. Damn, I guess he's easier to please than I thought when it comes to how I look. At least he likes this get up.**_

_  
She had put on a black pleated skirt, a simple blue top, and her favourite knee high black leather boots. Her hair was down in its natural curls and she bit back a giggle at the look on his face._

_He looked terrified but also like a starving lion._

_  
"Hey. I brought Chinese." she greeted nonchalantly as she came in, looking around before heading for the kitchen._

_It actually looked clean and was much more organized than she remembered._

_**Wilson must've done some spring cleaning... now, where are his plates?**_

"_Greg, where do you keep your plates?" she asked as she looked through cabinets._

_  
A particularly high shelf had made her stand on her tiptoes, showing the bottoms of her white panties.  
_

_He audibly swallowed and she smirked as he limped past, plopping unceremoniously on the couch._

_His sky blue eyes were firmly focused on her and she shivered slightly with delight._

_Greg House was an intense man and when he focused on you, you couldn't help but pay attention._

_"Don't need 'em. Get over here." he replied firmly.  
_

_She couldn't help but obey him and she sat next to him on the couch, handing him some shrimp fried rice, along with chopsticks._

_His voice had an edge of raw passion to it and she could already feel her panties soaking as they watched the action flick._

_  
__**Screw the movie, I want to cause some explosions of our own...god, he looks so damn good...good enough to ride...no, Allison! Not yet! Make him wait for it!**_

_The least she could do after all the hell he raised between them was to exercise some self control. If she could go over 4 years without jumping the bastard, then she could sit through a damn movie._

"_Aren't you hungry?" he asked between bites._

_**Hungry for you...  
**_

_**  
**__"Not really."  
_

_He handed her the rest of the carton and urged," Eat. You're almost too skinny for your own good."_

_"You're one to talk. How the hell do you eat so much and stay so thin?" she retorted as she took the chopsticks.  
_

_  
"I swallowed a tapeworm when I was younger." he said with a shit eating grin._

_She didn't know whether he was kidding or not, which is probably what he intended.  
_

_  
Rolling her eyes at the completely House like behaviour, she began to eat..._

_  
_"Where's the sex in all this? Even though a speechless House is something I'd pay to see, I want to hear the naked part!" Lisa interrupted.

Allison laughed at her impatient enthusiasm and put her hands on her hips.

"Keep your panties on, I'm getting to it! Anyway, as the movie went on, I noticed that he had some sauce on his face. Now, I couldn't just let it stay there..."

_"Greg, you have sauce on your face."  
_

_With an annoyed but grateful sigh, he tried to wipe it off with his thumb._

_  
He kept missing it so she scooted over, getting it herself._

_  
That had been the spark in a room full of gunpowder._

_Her thumb traced up his cheek and he turned to face her. His thumb mirrored the same motion, only he traced over her lips. On their own, they parted and she took the appendage in, sucking on it gently. He moaned softly and bit his lower lip._

_**Fuck it!**_

_Spitting out his thumb, she forcefully kissed him, shoving him to his back._

_Before he could even gasp, she had torn his shirt in half. God, he was perfect! He was all man under his clothes and she wanted to touch him all over._

"_You know, I don't put out on the first date." he quipped, even as he helped her remove his pants._

"_This isn't our first date. This isn't a date at all. It's a non-date. Now, are you going to fuck me or not?"  
_

_With that, he sat up with impressive speed and she hit the floor with a dull thump._

_  
"You okay?"_

"_Yes."_

_  
"Good. Get up and strip."  
_

_She did so quickly and he stood, turning off the TV. _

_  
As he took in her nude form, the look from her arrival returned only it was 10 times stronger._

_He led her to his piano and actually picked her up, putting her face down on the Steinway.  
_

"_I distinctly remember you demanding to be bent over a piano." he purred as he kissed all over her back._

_She shivered and nodded._

_Satisfied with her approval, he raised her hips, exposing her dripping cunt to the cool air._

_  
"You think about this?" he asked while sliding a long finger into her tightness._

_She whimpered at the sensation of something stretching her and nodded.  
_

"_When?" he asked conversationally as he slowly added more, finding a rhythm that had her swooning._

_"All the time." she gasped._

"_Did you think about it when that fucking bastard was touching you?" he growled, his tone now harsh with need._

_  
She bit her lip and tried to fight against answering._

_  
Even though Chase had been nothing more than a human vibrator to her, she didn't want House to know that she had still been hung up on him. It had become reflex to hide that truth from him but he was driving her mad..._

_  
His fingers brutally twisted and she screamed out in pleasure._

_"Did you?!" he demanded as he stopped and withdrew those torturing digits._

_"Yes! Yes, I did! It was the only way that I could get wet enough..." she admitted sobbingly._

_  
A high pitched scream escaped her as he filled her with one swift lunge, holding her by a fistful of hair._

_  
He shifted them to the bench and sat them on it, sending him even deeper into her._

_One hand found her nipples, rolling and pinching them as she rode him. The other was splayed out on her hip, guiding her away from his thigh. After a while, she picked up on his rhythm and leaned forward, moving her hips faster. He was moaning and cursing, his hips striving to meet her stroke for stroke._

_Her given name was hissed out over and over again, his free hand toying with her clit._

"_Tell me how you feel, Allison."  
_

"_So full... so damn horny...ohh, fuck! Right there!"  
_

_He was hitting that aching spot inside her, sending her into convulsions that knocked her against the piano. The notes were jumbled, discordant, beautiful..._

_  
His lips found her ear._

_"I can feel your tight little cunt stretching out for me, yielding to me... Are you close, baby?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Come for me. __**Only**__ me.", he demanded while pinching her clit._

_A long, liberated howl escaped her and she felt the contractions deep inside her._

_Soon, they were joined by a deep throbbing and the sensation of burning hot cream filling her._

_  
House's scream of pleasure set her off into a harder, soul shattering climax that blinded her to only flashes of bright lights...  
_

"...after that, we passed out for about an hour before making it to a bed." Cameron finished before plopping into the chair opposite the couch.

Lisa whistled lowly and said, "I don't think my story can compete with that. It's not nearly as dirty but James...he was so sweet with me."

"Which brings me back to my original question... how big is he?"

"Big." Lisa said with wide eyes.

She was still stretched out from him and she curled up behind a large pillow to ease the twinges of pain.

Now she knew why his previous wives didn't let him go for awhile.

James was a beast.

"Like long big or wide big?"

"Both. I thought he was going to tear me in half." she admitted.

Cameron looked pleased.

"Ooh, Jimmy's packing heat. Come on, your turn. How'd it happen?"

"Well, after James told me how he felt, he started rambling about how he didn't expect anything from me and coming out of left field..."

"What is it with men and sports metaphors?!" Cameron cut in exasperatedly. "They're so stupid!"

"I know! You'd think they'd come up with something more eloquent! Anyway, after I shut him up with a kiss, he just laid me down and..."

_She whimpered softly as he broke the kiss and he chuckled as she clinged to him.  
_

_"I'm not going anywhere, Lisa." he assured her.  
_

_  
His long, strong fingers began to methodically remove her clothes and she continued her own disrobing of him. She wanted to see him, feel him. Lisa had wanted him for so long and she was tired of waiting._

_Soon, she was naked to his gaze and she saw his eyes widen.  
_

_Even after she hit 40, she still worked out. Usually women in her family let themselves go at that point but not her. She was an avid swimmer and did weight training. Thanks to that (and a healthy diet), she was in exceptional shape._

_  
"My god, Lisa. You're stunning."_

_She blushed and took his mouth again, letting her fingers glide over the supple muscles of his back as he completely covered them with the blanket she kept nearby._

_Lisa arched a questioning brow.  
_

_  
"Your blinds are open and I don't feel like getting up.", he explained before capturing a light pink nipple in between his lips.  
_

_A low groan escaped her but she arched into the sweetly arousing touch.  
Her breasts were very sensitive and she could come just from the right stimulation of them._

_James was doing it right._

_She squirmed and whimpered as he took the other one, sending electricity straight to her core. With each tug, her wetness increased and her hands began to shake during her explorations. Her eyes slammed shut and she yelped through a small orgasm, surprising him.  
_

_Taking advantage of that, she rolled them, taking in his beautiful form._

_His skin was a light tan with a dark chocolate nipples and he was lightly furred in the way she liked._

_He was stocky but well muscled._

_The look of drowsy contentment in his deep amber eyes chased away any feelings of guilt of receiving so much pleasure._

_It was time to return the favour._

_When her hand found his member, she gasped at the size and moistened further._

_  
He was going to fill her to the brim and then some.  
_

_Curious, she tentatively began to stroke it._

_It was burning and pulsing in her grasp, twitching against her palm. A thumb circled the tip and drops of pre come leaked out of him, along with a low growl. Emboldened by his reaction, she explored him, thoroughly. She literally had him by the balls when his eyes rolled back in his head._

_"Lisa...Lisa, stop!" he gasped._

_"Why? You seem to like it when I touch you."_

_"I want to be inside you when I come."  
_

_  
She'd oblige him this time.  
_

_Positioning herself, she slowly let him penetrate her, moaning with each inch._

_  
He rolled them again and with one swift lunge, he was deep in her._

_  
A cry of agony and ecstasy escaped her but she didn't dare tell him about the pain._

_  
He'd stop and then she would have to kill him.  
_

"_Oh, my god...Jesus, Lisa."_

_  
"I know. You feel so good."_

_He buried his face in her neck and she held him by the hair._

"_Gently.", she whispered as he withdrew until his tip was only in her._

_"Always.", he replied as he sank deep back inside._

_Slowly, they sought out a rhythm and she moaned deeply in satisfaction.  
_

_He was finally with her after all the years of denial._

_She'd make sure to never let him go._

_The tenderness became urgency after a while and they began to go harder and faster, sending pleasure through them both.  
_

_He was groaning and gasping, his breath hot against her flesh. Her moans became fierce cries and he leaned up to kiss her, muffling her.  
_

_She was shaking like a leaf in a storm, her body feeling like it was being pumped full of electricity._

_Their lips met in short kisses and she could taste his breath._

_  
"Lisa....Lisa, baby, I'm close..."_

"_So am I...Let it go...Be in me...Come inside me, James..."_

_Their fingers twined over her clit and with a deep kiss and a muffled shriek, they climaxed together._

"Wow. That's some stuff you read about." Cameron mused reflectively.

"Yeah. He's...he's a good man."

A banging on the door made them both jump and then House's voice filtered in.

"_Hey, can I have my girl back or did you eat her?!"_

"Time to go. Thank you for sharing." Cameron said pleasantly as she stood.

"This was fun. Well, have a nice day, Dr. Cameron."

"You too, Dr. Cuddy. All right, already! Quit banging on the door, you old coot!"

The door slammed behind her.

_"It's about time! Me and Jimmy finished ages ago!"_

_  
"I didn't know your door swung that way, Greg."_

_  
"That's __**not**__ what I meant!"_

_  
"Riightt...I'll see if the nurses believe you."_

_  
__**"CAMERON!"**_

Chuckling at House and Cameron's fading bickering; Lisa stood up and opened her locked drawer.

Coming to a decision, she tossed the fertility meds into her garbage can with a smile.

She wouldn't need them, anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Well, it's a new year and I'm above the ground.  
**

**Awesome.  
**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 10 and this is a blend of angst and Hameron banter.**

**Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. DON'T SUE ME.  
**

She entered their apartment and sighed deeply, biting back a sob as she plopped down on the couch.

Chase had gotten 18 months and a suspension on his medical license.

He had ruined his life because of her.

Allison knew that it was his choice to assault her but it was her actions that forced his hand. If only she hadn't dragged him into her then mess with House. If only she hadn't gone to him while she had been high. If only she hadn't been so damn stupid...

"Hey, I heard you come...what's wrong?"

Hearing the concern in Greg's tone made her lose all her restraint and start bawling.

After a few seconds, he was next to her and she had her face buried in his t-shirt, shaking with deep sobs.

"Damn, what did I do? I haven't been an asshole to you in forever."

She let out a watery chuckle and said, "This morning does not translate into forever. I can't believe you used all the hot water."

"Cold showers are invigorating. Seriously, what's wrong? They didn't let Captain Kangaroo walk, did they?"

The edge in his tone made her smile slightly and look at him. For a supposed asshole and cripple, he was fiercely protective of her. Nobody was allowed to hurt her in any way.

If the courts didn't punish Chase, then he would.

"No. No, he got time and they suspended his license and...and it's my fault!"

"What?!" House exclaimed incredulously.

She knew that she wasn't making any logical sense but her guilt needed to be brought out, anyway.

"If I hadn't slept with him when I was high and if I hadn't led him on, he wouldn't have..."

A fierce kiss cut off her off and she slumped against him, letting him pull her into his lap.

His lips were deadly and intoxicating.

All he had to do was kiss her anywhere and it was hard to remember her name, much less what she had been thinking (or stressing) about.

Of course, the bastard knew that and took advantage of the fact every chance he got.

He broke the kiss and panted, "Don't you dare blame yourself for his idiocy. He could've easily turned you away when you were toasted and he didn't. He raped you."

"Greg, he didn't..."

"Would you have slept with him if you had been sober?"

She didn't even hesitate in answering.

"No. I wanted you."

He gave her his "See?" look and she sighed.

"Okay, but I still led him on."

He looked annoyed and guilty.

"Which brings me to the second reason why it's not your fault. If I hadn't been such a dumbass about us, you wouldn't have bothered with him and he wouldn't have gone all psycho and hurt you. So Al, if you want to place blame, put it on the Wombat or on me, where it belongs."

She sighed and conceded, "You're right."

"I always am.", he replied arrogantly, making her swat him on the arm.

"You're an ass."

"And I have a nice ass. Of course, it's not as nice as yours."

He swatted it and she climbed off of him, kissing his brow.

"Thanks for listening."

"I'm your man. It's my job to listen to you and get you off. Sometimes all at once." he told her with a perfect dirty old man leer as she removed her heels.

Her feet screamed in relief as they touched the floor.

"Do you think about anything other than sex?"

"Sure. Music, medicine, and what you look like naked." he listed as he turned on the TV.

"That's related to sex, Greg. It doesn't count." she laughed.

"Yeah, it does. Scram, I'll make dinner."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

He looked slightly shy and admitted, "I knew your day would end up sucking ass so I drew you a bath."

She looked at him and then closed the distance between them, hugging him tightly.

"You're sweet."

"Don't let it get around. And for this sweetness, you have to do that thing with your legs."

"As long as you do the thing with your tongue, you're on."

"Awesome. Go away. You have cooties."

Laughing softly at his antics, she headed towards the bathroom, glad that she had him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Okay, time to get back into the swing of things. Sorry for the wait. I've had some projects to do for school and my midterms are next week. I'm beside myself with glee. NOT.**

**Right now, however, I am in the midst of a Cold Day. It's like a Snow Day but only it's really freakin' cold. Like -10 before the wind chill cold. Michigan winters suck! But hey, no school = good no matter what the circumstances.**

**Anyway, here's a differential and some Hameron love. I'm also going to add a little more drama to the mix. Don't worry, it's nothing too bad.**

**PS: I am not a doctor so that means any medical details I give may be utterly and completely wrong. Sorry.**

**  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE AT ALL. IT DEPRESSES ME SO.  
**

**  
**  
_"Why do you always suggest that it's something digestive?!"_

_"Death begins in the colon, sweet thing! My grandmother taught me that! Every time I got sick, she told me to go take a shit and I felt better...and about six pounds lighter!"_

_"Ewww..."_

_"Constipation would not explain a seizure, King!"  
_

_  
"It might explain why that stick up your ass hasn't passed yet! You need to go back to the hood!"_

_"Why you racist little cripple! I ought to shove that cane up your ass!"  
_

_"Don't do that, he'll like it!"_

House watched his ducklings bicker from his office with deep amusement.

More specifically, he was watching his girl fight with them. She had finally left the ER on the condition that she'd work _with_ him and not under him. Although, he didn't have a complaint about her being underneath him. Or on top of him. The thought of his pretzel legged girl riding him made him ache with a boner. Al was so hot when she was pissed off...

_"The both of you are a couple of bastards!"_ she finally shrieked while throwing the marker across the room.

_"You're the one that's fucking King Bastard! I bet you give get head!"_ King retorted nastily.

_"You son of a __**bitch!**__"  
_

House finally got up and joined them, taking a struggling Cameron out of Foreman's bear hug.

"Let go, Greg!" she snarled, practically foaming at the mouth to get at King.

"Not happening. Foreman, go do an MRI on Mrs. Smith. She has a brain tumour. Then send her to Wilson. He needs something other than Cuddy to do. And King, you've just earned an all expenses paid trip to the Clinic. It's STD Awareness Day. You get to give out condoms to hormonally stressed out teenagers and conscientious hookers. Lucky you."

"Can I do one of the hookers?" he asked sweetly as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, sure. Tell Candy I said what's up. Now, scram. Dr. Cameron and I need to have a discussion."

Both of them left and Cameron sighed deeply, swatting at his hands.

"I'm good. Put me down. You're walking without your cane, today."

"Yeah. The Govenator knockoff downstairs said that I don't need it anymore." he informed her as he let go.

He had been clean for over 3 months and the PT became much easier. Actually, everything did. His pain was bearable. His head was clearer, he slept better, and his sex drive had improved tenfold. Well, the last benefit was more because of Allison than the Detox.

A beautiful smile lit up her face and she hugged him.

"Ack! Your hug! It _burns_!" he yelped dramatically, even as he melted into her embrace.

"I'm happy. Now, shut up and let me hug you."

Rolling his eyes, he let his hand slide down to her ass, squeezing the firm flesh.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Must you always cop a feel?"

"You're hot and I'm a dirty old man. You're lucky you still have your clothes on, missy."

A siren's smile curved her lips and she cooed, "I can totally fix that."

Her hand went to his belt to emphasize her point.

_ I fell in love with a nympho...I'm so fucking blessed...  
_

"Don't tempt me, woman. We're at work." he growled.

"When has that ever stopped us?"

_She has a point. Every broom closet and empty exam room has our DNA in them...not to mention Wilson's desk..._

Aggressively taking her lips, he picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her into the nearest wall. His hands went up her skirt, feeling only stockings and skin.

"You little minx." he grumbled.

"I don't have any panties left because you keep ripping them off. La Perla isn't cheap, you know." she complained.

"So stop wearing them."

Before she could retort, his fingers plunged into her core, manipulating her with ease.

She gasped and he grinned, determined to torture her.

Of course, they were interrupted.

"House, I...oh, Ewww... can't you two take that someplace else? Have some class."

"What do you want, Jew Boy?" House grumbled as he released her, hiding behind her to cover his erection.

"Lisa wants you."

"I know that. I'm still trying to convince Al that a threesome would be healthy for us."

"House!" he barked.

"What? You want in on it, Jimbo? I'll bring the lube."

"Greg!" Allison yelped before slugging him in the arm.

"Oww...okay, fine. Tell your mistress I'll be there in a minute. Now, fuck off."

Wilson gave him a lethal look and then stalked off.

"You should be a little nicer to him." Cameron scolded.

"Because of him, I got blue balls. I'll see you later?"

She made an agreeing noise and as he turned to leave, she swatted him on the ass hard.

He let out a soft yelp but looked at her with an arched brow.

"What?"

"You are in for it when we get home." he warned her.

"Bring it on, asshole. Now, scat. I have to go sort your mail."

She sashayed into his office and he sighed deeply before limping towards the elevators.

She was going to be the death of him but at least he'd die happy.

**//////////**

Making it to Cuddy's office, he heard muffled voices arguing and looked her questioningly.

"I'm sorry." Cuddy merely said.

"They're here, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to go warn Allison?"

House shook his head negatively and put his attention back on the voices.

"...don't know why you dragged me here."  
"He's our son, John and I want to see him. Besides, what else were you doing?"

Greg sighed and opened the door to look at his parents.  
Blythe House immediately smiled and hugged him.

"Oh, you look so good, honey! Where's your cane?"

"I don't need it or the pills, anymore. I'm still crippled, though. What are you two doing here?"

"Your father and I are on our way to New York and we figured..."

"_You_ figured." John House grumbled, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but in his presence.

_The feeling's mutual, fucker._, Greg thought bitterly.

No matter what happened, House would always hate his father. He was an abusive asshole to him and disrespected his mother constantly. He didn't deserve her at all and he always wondered what Blythe saw in him.

"_We_ figured that it would be a good time to visit you. Besides, I want to meet this Allison you wrote me about."

"You've already met her, mom. It's Dr. Cameron."

"Your underling?" John sneered.

"She runs the department with me and the only time she's under me is when we're in bed. You want to see the tapes, asshole?", House snapped.

"Gregory Michael, respect." Blythe scolded.

"He has to earn it, first. Come on, she's in my office, mom. As far as I'm concerned, _John_, you can go get hit by a truck."

With that, House left and he could feel his mom's disappointment in him as they entered the elevator.

"Gregory, your father's made a lot of mistakes..."

"I'm not forgiving him. I'm not even going to try. He can go to hell."

Blythe sighed and nodded sadly before smiling again, this time with a bit of mischief.

"So am I going to see some grandchildren anytime soon?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Now that the semester has begun, things have finally calmed down. I think I bombed my finals, though. **

**Oh, well.  
**

**Time for some Hameron vs. Family drama. I may even bring Cameron's family to take a crack at House. I look at her and I see someone who's got like 6 older brothers who want their little Allie to be happy. I don't think House would fit their standards...  
**

**Tell me what you guys think.**

**  
Enjoy the chapter and the new episode tonight.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I COULD USE SOME VICODIN, THOUGH.**

**  
**She scrolled down the page, studying the prices on Princeton homes. House had point blank said that they needed a new place. His reason nearly knocked her on her ass.

_"I'm not saying I want to get married or anything like that but if and when you end up knocked up, the little demon will want a yard."  
_

House wanted kids. He wanted her to have his babies. The idea made her grin like a mental patient. Even after all this time, he managed to surprise her.

"Hey, Al.", Wilson greeted as he plopped down on House's couch, hijacking a soda from his mini fridge.

Cameron chuckled at his audacity and replied, "Howdy. Greg's going to shove his cane up your ass. He needs someplace to store it."

"Ah, so the PT worked."

"Yep. He's still crippled but he can walk on his own. He's much livelier. Probably because of the increased blood flow..." she trailed with waggling eyebrows.

"That's disgusting." he groaned.

"That...is how babies are made. Hand me the string cheese out of there, will you? And my apple juice."

The oncologist did and looked curiously at the monitor as she munched on her snack.

"Real estate listings?" he inquired with an arched brow.

"Yeah. He said that if and when we had kids, we'd need room."

Wilson looked shocked.

"_House_ said that?"

"I _know._ Ever since he laid off the Vicodin, he's been all human and stuff. It's disconcerting. He's still a dick, though. He used all the hot water again." she grumbled.

Wilson laughed and shook his head.

"You are a miracle worker, Allison Cameron."

"Nah. I just have him by the balls...literally."

While laughing at Wilson's disgusted rant, she spotted an angry looking man entering Diagnostics. Immediately, her shields went up. Ever since the shooting, she was wary of any outsiders. The last thing she wanted was to see House hurt again. Still, the man looked very familiar. When cold sky blue eyes lit on her, she realized why and the wariness was replaced with seething rage. House's father really had done a number on him and she hated him almost as much as he did.

Greg looked just like him, only a little younger.

John came and got in her face, ignoring a shocked Wilson.

"So, you're the underling?" he sneered.

"And future incubator of your grandchildren. What's it to you?"

John attempted to glare at her but she just smiled.

"Greg does it better. So, let me guess. You're here to accuse me of sleeping my way to the top, call your son every nasty name in the book, and then try to sow seeds of insecurity. Well, you can't tell me anything that I don't already know. Including what you did to him when he was a child." she said icily.

"I was disciplining him! He was insolent!" he barked.

"You were _abusing_ him, you bastard! I've seen the scars and he has nightmares of you making him freeze in the snow! Someone ought to castrate you!" she roared.

"You have no right...!" John sputtered

"I have every fucking right! Your son is the love of my life and a wonderful person, even though he acts to the contrary! If you'd take your head of your self centered ass, you'd see it!" she snapped.

The door opened and House came in, glaring hatefully at his sperm donor.

"I don't know what the hell mom sees in you. She deserves better. Step away from my woman and get the fuck out." he snarled.

"You can't speak to me like that! I am your father!"

"You're nothing more than a glorified sperm donor and an abusive jackass. Get out or be thrown out."

Instead of waiting for his father's reply, he merely picked him up by the scuff of the neck and tossed him out.

"Jimmy, make sure he leaves quietly."

Wilson nodded and left, picking the indignant man up as he went.

A deep sigh racked his lanky frame and Allison stood up, silently hugging him.  
He put his arms around her and buried his face in her hair as she rubbed gentle circles on his back.

"He's a bastard, Greg."

"Where do you think I get it from?" he asked bitterly.

She swatted him and insisted, "You are _nothing_ like him! Sure, you can be an ass but you've got a heart and a conscience! You would never do what did to you to our kids!"

She figured he'd snap back but he surprised her by looking at her with raw vulnerability.

"Are you sure?"

This man could be brilliant and yet so dumb.

"Of course I am. Besides, if you did anything like that, I'd fucking kill you."

His lips quirked and he smirked.

"You would, wouldn't you? See, that's why I keep you around. You keep me on the straight and narrow...and you give great head."

Allison groaned out a laugh and pulled away.

"You are such a pig."

He snorted like a hog and grabbed her wrist, leading her to the door.

"Come on. Mom wants to meet you."

"I already met her."

"As my underling. Now, you're my woman. Big difference."

"How so?"

He sighed and replied, "Because I love you, you little midget. Now, don't you embarrass me."

"I'll leave that in your very capable hands."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Good lord. I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Life has been…well, hellish, for lack of a better word. Stress, school, and sickness galore. But, it hasn't been all bad. **

**After 6 months, I finally have a computer in my room again, more than 5 bucks in my wallet, and yesterday, I got something I have always wanted…**

**A lava lamp! Yeah, I'm retro like that.**

**Anyway, as a sincere "I'm sorry" gift, here's the interaction with House's mom and a bit of spice to make your day, along with something else…**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. PLEASE PUT THAT LAWYER BACK YOUR POCKET.**

Blythe sighed as her husband was unceremoniously shoved out the front hospital doors but wasn't surprised. John had a way of antagonizing everyone he met. It was saddening to see what he had become. When she had fallen for him, he had been a kind, caring man. The military had changed him and to see and hear him hurt their baby had hurt so much. She didn't know why she didn't just leave. Blythe had considered it every day since he started beating Greg but she hadn't been able to. She just loved him too much to abandon him, no matter how bad things got.

Fortunately, Gregory never showed anything but respect to her, amazing her.

_Gregory has suffered because of my weakness and yet, he still loves me. He still calls me and writes to me constantly…he's such a good boy…_

_"Come __**on,**__ Al!"_

_  
_Looking away from her fuming husband, Blythe turned to see a remarkable sight.  
Gregory was actually smiling and practically dragging a terrified looking Dr. Cameron from the elevators.

The poor girl looked like she was going to throw up but Greg handled her with kind, loving patience

"_What if she doesn't like me?"_ the petite brunette fretted, digging her heels into the tile as she was hauled.

"_She didn't like Stacey."  
_

The mere mention of that woman's name made Blythe seethe with rage. That little harlot had mangled her son's leg and broke his heart. Stacey Warner hadn't deserved her son then and she certainly didn't now. To hear that Greg had found someone else and resisted her advances made her proud. It was nice to see her son move on from a train wreck to something good._  
_

_  
"That's not particularly comforting, Greg. That's just good taste."_ Cameron scoffed, making her smile.

_"I love it when you get all catty. Mom, come here!"_ he bellowed, drawing the lobby's attention to them.

Blythe came over and cheekily asked, "Yes, my son?"

He now had Dr. Cameron in a bear hug and the young girl still fought to get away.

"Mom…this struggling waif is my Allison….knock it off and say hi, woman. She's the parent with a heart so you don't have to worry." Greg finally insisted with a poke to her forehead.

Allison sighed and then shakily smiled, batting his hands away.

"Hi, Mrs. House."

"It's Blythe, dear. I apologize for my husband. I think there's something dislodged between his common sense and his mouth and it just makes him an utter pain sometimes."

"Wow, I thought that just happened with Greg."

House chuckled and Blythe arched a brow.

"Aren't you concerned about us bonding?" she asked her son.

"Nah. Now, if you two were engaging in bond_**age**_…"

"That could be fun." Blythe said with a saucy grin.

His jaw became acquainted with his chest as Allison shook with giggles.

"Now I see where he gets his perv swerve from. What do you say that we go get some lunch while he pulls himself together?" Allison asked her.

Blythe nodded and gently pulled his jaw back in place, walking off with her (hopefully) future daughter.

"Come along, Allison and I'll tell you about the time Gregory streaked at his high school graduation…"

**/////////////////////**

House entered their bedroom and saw her reading a thick medical journal. She was gently swaying to the music in her iPod in his lacrosse jersey. She had claimed it as her favorite shirt and said she'd wear it until it fell apart at the seams. He hoped to be around when it happened.

Today had actually been okay. His parents hadn't scared her off, which is something he wasn't really surprised about.

_Hell, if __**I**__ haven't scared her off, then why would they be able to? Allison loves me regardless of all my bullshit…and I love her, too.  
_

.  
She looked up from her book and smiled at him, gesturing for him to come to bed.

House did so and immediately buried his face in her throat, kissing and nipping at the sweet flesh with a smile.

She quickly got rid of her distractions and brought her nails to his scalp, massaging ever so gently.

He purred and she cooed, "Aw, you're just a big pussy cat, aren't you?"

"_No, I'm a randy lion…"_ he corrected as he moved the material away from her shoulder to kiss there.

She sighed and began to slide his tee up his still damp skin, stroking his back in gentle circles as it was bared to her. She moved his head so he could meet her eyes.

"Does that make me a lioness?" she asked with a siren's smile.

He merely growled and devoured her mouth, quickly shucking off his sweats to get at her. She laughed against his mouth and hiked up her shirt, showing that she had no panties and she was ready for him. Her legs spread and he broke the kiss to watch her face as he slowly penetrated her. At first, she winced as he stretched her but as he began to settle inside, her teeth sank into her bottom lip and her eyes rolled back with pleasure.

"Ooh, Greg…" she moaned as they began to move together, finding their rhythm.

When he moved his hands under her top to find her breasts, she cried out.

He chuckled and gasped as she clenched those delicious inner muscles inside her, torturing him…

"You're fucking _**evil**__…_" he groaned.

"It…makes …you …hot … oh, god…_**harder!**_" she gasped, digging her nails into his back.

Grabbing the headboard, he leaned his weight on his uninjured thigh and took her harder, delighting in her cries.

This woman was so damn hot and she didn't even have to try.

He was lucky to have her…so lucky…

Sliding his free hand down, he captured her clit between his thumb and index finger, pinching and rubbing in ever quickening circles.

The back of her head slammed against the headboard as she threw it back in a fiery scream of his name as she shattered, flooding all around him.

With a grunt and a loud groan, House thrust once more and poured into her, gasping for air.

She moaned in delight and milked her muscles, drawing it all out of him.

She loved it when she came inside her, saying that it felt wonderful to have a part of him within her as she moved.

Before her, he had never come in a woman before, not liking the intimacy or the risk of pregnancy.

Now, he wanted that intimacy and he wanted her to have his baby.

While they kissed, deep within her, that wish had begun to become reality.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: *CMW2 shuffles sheepishly out of the wood work and sits at her computer, seeing and understanding the many "Where the hell have you been?" gazes***

**  
Um, hi. I'm sorry for not updating. I've had a case of writer's block the size of Eastern Market and it just now went away. **

**Now, in this chapter, I'm going to go all out for the Hameron love with a side of Stacey torture.**

**Enjoy.**

**PS: I've finally come up with a trademark disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"- _Austin Powers_**

She held the blood test results like a precious gem.

In a way, they were. Lately, Allison had been feeling off. She was either violently ill into the nearest garbage can or ravenous. Her sleep cycle was completely out of whack and her sex drive had increased ten fold, surprising and delighting her.

_Not to mention Greg….oh, god…how am I going to tell him? __When__ am I going to tell him? It's not like I can hide it for very long…oh, my god…!_

Anyway, being an intelligent woman and a former "duckling', she had come up with a very plausible, very exciting theory and had acted in accordance with it.

Now, her differential was over and she had a concrete diagnosis._  
_

Allison Elizabeth Cameron was pregnant, knocked up, up the duff! She was carrying the spawn of the dreaded Gregory House and she was terrified. No, she was ecstatic _and_ terrified.

Lifting up her top, she looked at her flat abdomen in the glass lab walls.  
She was pregnant. Holy shit, she was actually pregnant!  
The idea made her put down her shirt and grin like a mental patient.

"Wow.", she whispered with awe, her hand on her belly.

Deep in her, there was a little life, just waiting to be loved and cherished.

Already, she could see her baby cooing in its crib, crawling, toddling behind her, even playing a miniature piano…

"Your momma loves you, little one and maybe…your daddy loves you too." she told the child gently.

She really hoped so.

With that, she exited the lab, praying to a god she didn't believe in that it would all work out.

**_///////////_**

"So, is the missus still yakking her guts out everywhere?"

"Lisa's morning sickness has stopped and she's not my missus."

"Not yet. Hell, I say you go for it. If she's stupid enough to let you knock her up, she's definitely stupid enough to marry you."

"Gee, thanks, House. I feel so much better."

"Glad to be of service. You going to eat your fries?"

Before his best friend could reply, House swiped them and dodged a kick to the shin, which he promptly returned, much to Wilson's displeasure.

"Learn to aim and you wouldn't suffer. Seriously, Jimbo, marry her. She's not needy or blonde or spineless. She'll be a good wife for you."

Before, House wouldn't say anything like that, even when he was completely drunk, but he had changed. He cared about people now and he really did want his "person" to be happy. Even if it was with Satan's concubine…

"You…you really think so?" Wilson asked tentatively.

"Yeah. So, grow a pair, make they're on straight, and show her the rock you've got hidden in your desk." House advised with a smirk.

His friend snorted ruefully and said, "Fine, I'll do it. So, what's up with Allison? Is she still sick?"

House frowned and nodded affirmatively, thinking about his favorite immunologist.

Something wasn't right.

Going through the last few weeks, he mentally began looking for symptoms.

She had been feverish, achy, and nauseous. Her eating and sleeping habits had changed and she seemed to filling out more. And she had a weird but nice glow…and she had cut down on the caffeine…and she stayed away from radiology…

Then, it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

His little midget was pregnant and had been for at least a month.

There was only one logical explanation for why he hadn't noticed before…

"Fuck! I'm an idiot!" House finally exclaimed, standing up quickly.

His thoughts were going at warp speed as he jogged towards the cafeteria doors.

_I'm a world renowned diagnostician and I couldn't even see that she's knocked up! God, I am such a dumbass! But, Al's pregnant! She's carrying my baby! __Our baby! Holy shit, I'm going to be a father__!_

_  
_"House, what's wrong?! Why are you finally accepting the fact that you're an idiot?!" Wilson called incredulously as he practically fell out of the door.

Instead of replying, House hurried towards the elevators and practically broke his finger pushing the button.

He had to find Allison.

The doors opened and there she was, looking scared and excited all at once

She stepped out and he saw the test results tightly in her left hand.

He didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what they said.

"Greg, I'm…"

"Pregnant.", he finished for her.

She gasped and he took advantage of her surprise to lay one on her in front of everyone.

Allison whimpered quietly and responded with even more eager enthusiasm than usual.

Both of them were crying and laughing at the same time as House dropped to his knees, resting his head on her still flat abdomen.

The lobby was watching them like hawks and he could hear money and "Oh, good gods!" along with other phrases being exchanged.

None of it mattered. He didn't care about anything other than the woman in front of him.

The woman who was carrying their baby, their gift to the world…

"I love you, damn it.", he mumbled, burying his face in her top. "_Both _of you."

Allison merely kissed his brow in response, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He was oblivious to the heartbroken gaze burning into the back of his head.

**_///////////_**

Stacey Warner burned rubber out the parking lot of PPTH, barely suppressing her tears.

Mark had left her. She had come home one day to divorce papers and a completely empty house. Humiliated, she had put all of her hopes on reconciliation with House. After all, his fling with the 12 year old should have ended by now. Mid life crisis never amounted to anything substantial, nothing concrete…

_Allison Cameron is not a mid life crisis. She is his love, not you, not anyone else._, a matter of fact voice said in her mind.

It didn't help that it sounded just like Greg.

She pulled into the parking lot of the nearest bar and entered quickly, ordering shot after shot of tequila. The alcohol did nothing to numb the pain and the disbelief.

House had moved on. He was thriving without her and was going to have a family, a life with another woman. The one woman that she had been so sure would never be a threat to her had won the battle and the war all at once.

For the first time in over 20 years, Stacey was utterly and completely alone

All she could do was drink and wonder where she went wrong.

**_//////////_**

She gasped rapidly for air as he rolled off of her yet again and she smiled at the satisfied sigh he let out.

With their revelation out, House had hauled her out of the hospital and into her car.

After driving them home, he barely got them upstairs before tearing her clothes off.

A trail of clothes, toppled furniture, and askew boxes gave evidence at how wild they had been.

"You do realize that we're going to have to repack all that crap before next Sunday, right?" she rasped softly, gesturing towards the living room.

They were supposed to be moving into their new home then.

"Mmph. We'll hire someone."

Chuckling, she turned onto her side and watched as he stretched languidly.

He looked like a king in repose, sprawled across the mattress like he owned the thing. The white sheet was bunched around his hips, hiding his lower half from her gaze.  
Moving closer to him, she removed the sheet enough to expose his scar to the air. It was a deep jagged pink and she lightly traced where the muscle used to be, first with her fingers and then with her tongue.

Moving the sheet away further, she began to leave kisses and nips all over his lower half, purposely avoiding his straining erection.

He squirmed and bucked underneath her but she kept up her leisurely seduction, enjoying the power she had over him, even if it was just an illusion.

House was the dominant one in their relationship but he still treated her like an equal most of the time.

"Get your hot little ass up here." he demanded.

"Why? I'm pretty good here." she sassed, finally trailing her tongue over his cock, circling the tip teasingly.

The look of desperation and lust told her that he was ready, as did his next words.

"Allison!" he growled. "Get up here so I can fuck you…now!"

He grabbed her and pinned her beneath him, knowing that she'd submit to him anytime and anyplace he wanted.

She could never say no to him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hello, all. It's time for my HOUSE fix. I don't really watch the new episodes, preferring USA Network reruns and this site over them, which is quite sad when you think about it.**

**  
Such as life…anyway, I am adding some moving day antics, more Devil Baby reactions, and the beginning of Cameron's family entering the picture. Ask and ye shall receive. Let the battle begin.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"-_ Austin Powers_**

"Where do you want this box?!" King hollered as he hauled it in, his cane long gone.

"Anywhere!" she called from upstairs.

"Okay…"

The sound of a triumphant crash made her wince but she continued making up their bed.

Hopefully, that was the god-awful lamp House had collected from Taiwan. If not, she was determined to find it and "accidentally" throw it off the roof. The damned thing gave her the creeps.

A quick knock on the door made her look up to see Lisa.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Allison greeted.

"I'm not throwing up anymore so…yay!" Lisa replied making them both laugh.

Another series of loud thumps and swearing made Allison sigh. Greg's voice stood out in the melee so she was thinking that they were finally moving the piano inside. That was good. There were only a few boxes left after his Steinway.

"Lisa, could you unpack the bathroom stuff? I have to go stop House from killing your man, King and Foreman. Or Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup as I call them."

"Go ahead." her friend laughed.

_**/////////**_

_**  
**_ After the 3 stooges went back outside, Greg felt narrow arms wrap around him from behind and a kiss pressed on his back. A slight smile curved his lips but he was due for his daily dose of banter with her, making the smile become his usual shit eating smirk.

"My back? Really?" he mocked.

"Well, if you weren't a fucking giraffe, I'd be able to reach your neck." Allison volleyed back as she got in his face.

That started them off in their sparring.

"Midget."

"Redwood."

"Bitch."

"Jackass."

Grabbing her, he devoured her. She moaned quietly and gave a little hop so she could wrap her herself around him. His hand slid to her ass, cupping it possessively and she dug her nails into the nape of his neck in the way he liked.

"Okay, House, we got every….oh, god!"

With a frustrated growl, Allison broke the kiss and snipped, "What? I can be wrapped around him if I want to, Eric."

"I still don't understand why you'd want to be wrapped around him, in the first place. Much less knocked up by him."

"You said that you were happy for us." she reminded him.

"I am but it's still disturbing."

Ignoring their conversation, House steered them to the couch and plopped down on it, keeping Allison straddled on him neatly.

"Good job." she quipped before climbing off of him.

"_That's what I said about that little bun your oven, sweet thing."  
_

King came in and grabbed a bottled water out of the cooler, pouring it over his head.

"I mean, House ain't exactly a spring chicken. If his little soldiers still work, then that gives me hope for the future." King explained in his typical perverted tactlessness.

Wilson looked completely disgusted at the statement and House let out a loud retch as he kissed Cuddy on the cheek. Did they have to do that in the light of day? Why couldn't they just confine it to her coffin?

"Shut the hell up, House." he grumbled.

"How can you deal with that? It's evil and swollen." he retorted while pointing at Cuddy.

She flipped him off, surprising him.

"You see evil and swollen, I see beautiful." Wilson said with enough schmaltz to rival Shakespeare

"You definitely got that out of some $2.00 romance novel, James. Boo…" Allison catcalled.

House fell off the couch in a groaning dramatic mock death as Lisa defiantly laid a wet one on her fiance.

_**////////**_

Later, while they were sleeping, Allison received a voice mail on her charging phone.

**_"Allie, it's Phil. I'm going to be in Princeton tomorrow with mom and dad. I'm also bringing a friend of mine. His name's Steven and he's an investment banker. Little sis, I know you loved your husband, not to mention that jackass of a boss of yours but it's time for you to move on. I think you can do that with Steve. Oh, and the twins will be coming day after tomorrow for an impromptu family reunion. We'll be at PPTH tomorrow at noon. Bye, butterfly."_**

Cameron turned over and snuggled deeper into House's arms, blissfully unaware of the impending drama about to descend upon them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: It's going down. I've been looking forward to writing this part and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**PS: Allison kept her husband's last name.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"-**_** Austin Powers**_

"Phillip, I don't think this is such a good idea. You haven't spoken to your sister in ages and things may have changed."

"Mom, Allie would've said something about a man if she had one." Phil replied dismissively.

Alexandria Erickson-Moore sighed and leaned against her husband, dreading this. Allison may not have said something to Phillip but she certainly kept in contact with her. She _did _have a man. More specifically, one Dr. Gregory House, her now former boss. Alex had been pleased but worried. This House character sounded to be a bit of a handful and she didn't want her baby girl to get hurt again. It was bad enough when Brian died.

"Don't worry, Dria. I'm sure Allie will be happy to see us.", he soothed.

Gideon Moore had been her best friend from kindergarten and knew her better than anyone. That's why he was such a good husband.

"But, Phillip's interference may ruin her relationship with Gregory."

"Judging by the tone of her emails, I'd say that this House fellow is in it for the long haul. Although, I am worried about Phillip's reaction. Remember when she called about his fake cancer stunt?"

Phil had been ready to come out from Chicago and kill him.

"Of course I do, Gideon. But if Allison's forgiven him, then Phil should be able to as well."

"I don't think so. He did inherit your Irish stubbornness." he retorted wryly.

Alex sat up and slugged him in the chest.

"Don't you blame it on me, Gideon Matthew.", she grumbled.

They pulled into Princeton Plainsboro's parking lot and Steven exclaimed, "Finally! I thought we'd never get here! Your sister better be worth all this hassle!"

Alex suppressed the urge to strangle the pompous man. He was blonde and blue eyed, reasonably attractive, and wealthy. However, he had the grating personality of the privileged and spoiled. He was completely wrong for Allison and Phillip should be able to see that. After all, they were supposed to be close.

_Unfortunately, Moore men have a nasty tendency to ignore things they don't want to accept._

Letting her husband help her out of the SUV, she fervently hoped that Allison would not be too angry.

**_////////////  
_**

Allison came into his office and saw him napping in his recliner, marker still in his hand.

He had stayed at the hospital overnight to watch over their latest patient. Looking at the crammed whiteboard, she sadly saw that they were no closer to figuring out what was wrong with the young boy.

She hated it when it was a kid.

Absently rubbing her belly, she wondered what would happen if their child ever fell seriously ill.

"We'll make sure that the parasite's protected, Al. Now, stop clenching and come here."

Turning, she saw knowing sky blue eyes peering at her owlishly and she sighed, climbing onto his lap. How did he always know what she was thinking?

"I hate when it's a kid, Greg."

A beat of silence and then, "Me too."

Surprised, she met his gaze and saw the seriousness within.

A soft smile curved her lips and she lightly kissed him.

"Mmm…what was that for?" he purred as he nuzzled her throat.

"For being you."

"Normal people don't like it when I'm me."

"Well, I'm not normal. I'm damaged, remember?" she quipped wryly as she stood "Now, up. It's lunchtime and your child is craving chicken."

"Kid's not even here yet and you're already pinning it on me?", he complained.

"Yep. Live with it.", she replied brightly.

They made their way to the elevator and pushed the button for it. When it opened, Allison's heart dropped to her shoes. Mom…Dad…Phil…and a stranger. All of them stepped out and she looked desperately at her mother.

_ "I'm so sorry."_ she mouthed.

Of course, Phil didn't see that.

"Hello, butterfly. I take you got my message?"

"No…Phil, why are you here and who's this guy?"

"This is Steven Macklin, your date for the day."

The blonde man smiled and Allison instinctively backed away. House reached forward and put his arms possessively around her.

"Phil, I'm not dating your friend.", Allison refused flatly.

"Allie, you haven't even said two words to the guy!" her older brother protested.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Allison. Your brother has told me much about you. Although, he made no mention as to how beautiful you are. You're positively radiant.",Steven gushed insincerely.

Allison suppressed the urge to retch.

"That's because I'm pregnant with my boyfriend's baby." she replied bluntly, making the light drain from the man's eyes.

_**////////////**_

Greg saw the man called Phil's jaw drop and then took a look at the couple behind him.  
Obviously they were Al's parents. The woman looked like her in about 30 years with red hair. Looking at the man next to her, he spotted Allison's eyes, hair and lips.

_I don't think dear old dad would like to know why I like her lips…_

Clearing his throat, he pulled away from Allison and approached them.

"Who are you, sir?" the woman asked in a light Irish brogue.

"Greg House, the aforementioned boyfriend."

"What?! You're House?! Allison, how could you let that bastard touch you?!" Phil roared.

"He can be very persuasive and it's none of your fucking business, Phillip so why don't you take Ken here and go take a dip in the river?! And don't you start with mom and dad because they already knew!" she snapped back, getting in her brother's face.

"And you didn't say anything?!" Phil barked at them.

"Your mother tried but you wouldn't listen and don't you raise your voice at me, young man! It's nice to finally meet you, House. I'm Gideon Moore, Allison's father. This is Alexandria. And the supposed adult male over there would be my oldest son, Phillip. "

House shook his hand and immediately recognized the firmness of his grip.

"Army?"

"Green Beret, how'd you know?"

"My dad. So, whose idea was this little jaunt, anyway?"

"Phillip's. Although, Gideon and I were planning to come out here in a few months, anyway. Is she really pregnant?"

"Yes, ma'am.", House replied, surprising himself.

Thinking about it, though, he realized that Alexandria had the same kind of gentle but firm aura of his own mother, prompting instant respect.

"Dria, dear. Allison?"

Moving away from her brother, she came over sheepishly.

"Mom, I was going to tell you guys but I just found out recently and…"

"It's all right, love. Your younger brother and sister should be arriving in the morning, just to warn you."

"You've got a sister?" House leered, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

Al slugged him and grumbled good naturedly, "Don't even think about it, buster. She's married….although, that's never stopped you before."

"Ouch.", House groaned. "I didn't even do anything with Stacey, Al."

"Just checking. Well, while Phil deals with his friend, how about we get some lunch?"

"That would be lovely."

With that, they were gone and Phil headed for him.

"I don't trust you and I still think that you're a bastard." he snarled.

"I'm the definition of bastard, Philsy boy and I don't give a shit what you think of me. As long as your sister wants me, I'm going to be here so you better learn to live with it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch date."

House walked past him and stopped at the fuming Steven.

"She's too good for you, anyway."

Climbing into the elevator, he gave both men a brilliant smile as the doors closed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Wow, 100 reviews! That's the first time that's happened with any of my stories. I guess I must be doing something right.  
**

**  
Thanks for them, you guys. Well, now that House has survived Round 1, it's now time for Round 2. **

**Should be fun. Plus, there will be another fight with Phillip. I couldn't help it. He's an ass of my own creation.  
**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"- **_**Austin Powers  
**_

Miranda Moore-Washington entered PPTH and immediately noticed the eyes on her. Her eyes rolled at the whispers and she headed for the elevators. Her sister had mentioned the penchant for gossip around here but this was ridiculous.

People did double takes and she defiantly looked back. Her Goth look always attracted that. While Allie had gone with a conservative style, Miri had a penchant for the wild and the crazy. Right now, she had on a black leather mini skirt, a skin tight black tank top and deadly looking black stilettos. With her flame red hair, she stood out like a sore thumb.

"Miranda!"

Rolling her sky blue eyes again, she turned to see Phillip rapidly approaching her.

He looked flustered and enraged, an amusing combination on his face. With his short brown hair and crisp (but boring) suit and tie combo, he looked like a mutated stewed tomato.

"Hello, big brother. Where's Allie?" she greeted.

"Upstairs with mother and father…and House."

Confusion crossed her face before a broad smirk curved her lips.

"So, she finally got him. Good for her."

"_Got who?"_

Scott Moore met them and adjusted his glasses. While Miranda looked like a rock star, Scott had a more Dr. Who look to him. He had on a black suit with white pinstripes, a crisp white dress shirt, and bright green sneakers. His hair was an organized chaos of brown curls and his glasses made his blue eyes look almost silver.

"Allison shanghaied her boss."

Scotty chuckled and praised,"Good for her."

Phillip looked at them with the utmost betrayal. Their older sister was ruining their family's reputation and all they could say was "Good for her"?

"The man is an arrogant, crippled, ancient bastard! He's not good enough for this family!" Phillip hissed as he followed them into the elevator.  
His eyes were narrowed and almost purple with rage, instead of the normal blue.

Miri scoffed and said, "Dude, we're the Moores, not the fucking Kennedys. If this House guy makes her happy, then who are we to judge? You did this same song and dance when I married Alex and you turned out looking like a big douche bag."

Phillip had immediately decided to hate her now husband and did everything and anything to stop them from being married.

Fortunately, it hadn't worked.

"That was different! I'm trying to protect Allison from him!"

"You're trying to protect yourself. Ever since you became a big time lawyer, you've been trying to project a perfect American family image. Well, we're not one and the sooner you realize that, the better off you'll be. Now, I don't know about you two but I'm going to put my best foot forward with this guy. At least he won't die on her.", Scott replied coolly.

He was so sick of his oldest sibling's god complex, his "I'm educated so I know what's best attitude", and he barely suppressed the urge to slug him.

Before Phillip could reply, the elevator opened and they stalked out, ignoring his protests as they moved.

_**///////////**_

House watched as two people headed for his office and looked at Allison.

"Miri and Scotty. We're 2 years apart. And they have a strong hatred for Phil.", she explained.

"It's not hatred, Allison. Just annoyance." Dria soothed.

"Love, it's hatred. They've been through with him since what happened at Miri's wedding." Gideon confirmed flatly.

"What happened?" Greg asked.

The door opened and Al's sister came in. If he didn't know better, he'd say that she and Al were the twins. Other than hair color and clothing style, they looked like clones.

"He invited my ex boyfriend and attempted to stop the ceremony." she informed him bluntly.

"He took _I Object_ to a whole new dimension. I'm Scott Moore, Allie's brother."

House shook the guy's hand, surprised at the power behind it. The guy was practically a giraffe and built like a rail.

"I'm Miranda and since you'll be around for a while, you can call me Miri. So, how far along are you, Allie?"

House was beginning to see that Allison's eye for detail applied to all the women in her family. Scott's jaw dropped and he stammered, "Allie, you…you're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant, Scotty. 10 weeks."

House watched as the guy absorbed the news and worried if he'd react like Philsy Boy. The last thing Al needed was more stress. His worries abruptly ended as he picked his sister up and nearly crushed her in a hug. Allison squeaked but laughed.

"Put me down!"

"Sorry. Damn, I'm going to be an uncle! I'm too young for that!"

"Try being a grandmother and then complain, buster!" Dria snapped playfully.

As they bickered, House let a rare smile curve his lips.

It was nice to see a (relatively) stable family in the hospital, for once.

It was even better to be a part of one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Well, I have to go back to school tomorrow. It sucks but there's less than 2 months left until summer vacation, meaning that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. My break was restful, full of sleeping in and writing. I also got to go to Chicago yesterday, which is always awesome in my book. I hadn't been back since my godfather died in 2001.  
**

**The trip also brought my muse out to play again.  
**

**I'm glad you guys liked Cameron's family and I'll be sure to include them later. I have a clear idea of where I'm going with this story but it's going to be quite a little while until we get to the end. Possibly I'll be done by the end of June. I don't know yet.  
**

**Well, as for this chapter I'm going to have some Hameron fluff and banter, plus a new twist in the plot. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Instead of waking up to the melodious sound of birds, he was awakened by the sound of someone's puke hitting water. Wincing slightly in sympathy, House got out of their bed and entered the master bathroom. Kneeling at the toilet was his Al, chucking it like a sorority sister on Spring Break.

A loud final retch made him mock, "Once more, with _**feeling**_!"

"Shut the fuck up and hand me my toothbrush." she grumbled as she flushed the vomit to the sewer.

Morning sickness certainly was not her friend. Her skin was chalky and her eyes watery. Her nose could pass as a cherry tomato and she now reeked of hurl. House realized just how far gone he was because he still found her to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

_Well, other than Angelina Jolie…_, he amended silently, not daring to say it aloud.

In preparation for later months of pregnancy and fatherhood, House was embracing the concept of tact. The last thing he needed was a pissed pregnant lady after his balls. Plus, he didn't want their kids to be damaged because of him…

_**  
Hold up, buddy boy. Kids? As in plural? As in more than one demon sharing your genes?**_

Damn, he had been hoping that he had gotten rid of that fucking inner voice.

_**You can't get rid of me, dumbass. I'm not even real. I'm just a personification of your conscience and mind. Now, answer the question.**_

_**Questions**__, actually and yeah, I meant more than one kid. Why not? It's not like I'm doing it alone. Al will balance out my evil and infuse them with optimism and morals._

To his amusement, the voice screamed ala Cosmo: _**I don't even **_**know**_** you anymore!**_

_Good. Now, go away._

"Hey, crazy guy? Can you stop bickering with your LAVIYH long enough to give me the Listerine?"

Jumping, he looked to see Al looking at his reflection knowingly

"LAVIYH?" he asked dumbly.

"Little Annoying Voice In Your Head. Everybody has one or the classic angel/demon combo on their shoulders." she explained in a 'duh!" tone.

A quirk of his lips betrayed his amusement but he handed her the mouthwash, finally chortling at the unladylike gargling she did.

"You should totally record one of those soothing sounds albums."

She spat out the mouthwash and replied in a cheesy infomercial tone, "Time Life now offers at a modest $9.99: _Sounds of the Young Crazy Pregnant Lady._ Complete with HD sound of morning sickness and gas. Bonus features include her graceful waddling, weird food requests and the actual birth."

"But wait, there's more. If you call in the next 15 minutes, because we certainly can't do this all day, we'll include a free tape of the birth with your option of shaved or unshaved cunt." he added, sending them both into howls of laughter.

Turning around, she swatted him before pressing a tender wet kiss to his lips.

"You're such an idiot. I'm going to go start breakfast." she told him fondly before retreating.

Smiling, he turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up.

_**///////////**_

"What do you think of Adam for a name?" she inquired while sitting on the couch with him.

The volume of _Spongebob_ was lowered slightly, so she knew that he was listening.

"Didn't he condemn the human race to death and depravity? That would be horrible to have to live up to, don't you think?"

Rolling her eyes, she crossed Adam of the list of potential names. As soon as she got confirmation that she was pregnant, she browsed through baby books, coming up with a list of 50 names. Now, she wanted to get his input, if he would just cooperate…

"Okay… what about Pamela?" she asked while looking in the Girl column before sipping her tea, trying to keep a hold on her patience.

Dealing with Greg would be good practice for dealing with a child so she was trying to remain calm and levelheaded.

"Sure, and then fat naked men from Kazakhstan can make hand party to her image in outdated TV Guides.", he snarked with a shit eating grin.

Taking the clipboard she had, she walloped him on the head with it, much to his loud displeasure. Okay, so she had to work a little harder on the patience thing but she was sure she'd get it eventually.

"Quit being a dick and help me pick a name for our offspring, House!" she snarled.  
"Oww…you know, abusing cripples is illegal in this country and as for the alien, it doesn't even have legs yet, much less genitalia. We have plenty of time to pick a name." he groaned.

"Yeah, but I don't want our _baby_ to end up stuck with a lame or stupid name for the next 100 years." she insisted.  
"Don't you mean 80?" he asked quizzically.  
"No. People in my family live long before the heart goes. My grandmother passed away at 99 and my great grandfather at 101."

"Mmph. Good genes. Al, I get where you're coming from but we really do have a lot of time. And we're both intelligent, semi sane people; we won't come up with something lame like Egbert…"  
"Ew!" she yelped.  
"… or stupid, like Raincloud or Sparkle."

It never ceased to amaze her just how much a goof he was.

Laughing, she laid her head on his chest, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know you're right but…I just really don't want to fuck this up, Greg."  
"You won't. You're going to be a hell of a mom. Although I think hitting them with clipboards will get you arrested…"

"I only hit you with clipboards!" she protested.  
"And _that_ is spousal abuse."  
"We're not married, Greg."

The mirth in his eyes was replaced by serious resolve and affection.

"Not yet." he said matter of factly.

To her surprise, he pulled a simple platinum band out of his shirt pocket and asked, "Wanna fix that?"

Her mouth worked silently a couple of times before a big, face splitting grin filled her face.

"Okay.", she simply replied before capturing his lips in a long, possessive kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hello, all. I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging for a while but I have a reason. I had to do a research paper for my Honors English class. This research paper was the only assignment in the whole card marking, meaning if I didn't do it (or if it sucked), I would fail the class. Plus, I had this whole twisted and stupid MLA format to learn…**

**  
Needless to say, my writing fell by the wayside. But, I'm done now and I'm itching to get back on track. Basically, this is a reaction to the proposal (not the unspeakable one from the show, thank god!) and the beginning of the "Wedding Arc", as I call it.**

**Enjoy.**

**PS: Don't you just love the updates FFN have been doing? Now, I can read five times faster with the dark background and choose the spacing. The head honchos rock!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"  
**

**  
**"You're clenching again."

She looked at him with such deep fear and dread that it would've been comical to him in the past. Now, things were different. Having her worry wasn't funny anymore, especially with the cargo she was hauling around. Looking to soothe, he rested a gentle head on her small baby bump and rubbed in small circles.

She relaxed slightly but her eyes were starting to get teary.

"Al, stop it. Cuddy may be evil incarnate but she's not stupid. If she separated us, I'd turn this mother out. I've done it before. Remember when she wouldn't replace the carpeting after the shooting?"

She nodded and then absently traced the scar that the bullet left on his neck.

During one of their long conversations, she had told him just how scared she was when he had gone down…

_"You were so pale and...and blood was everywhere. I tried to stop the bleeding but my hands were too small and all I could think was that I was going to watch another man I loved die and… and…"  
Tears flowed out of her eyes and she shook with silent sobs as she remembered. Putting down his scotch, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair._

"_I'm here, Allison. I'm right here…"_

"…Now, if I can refuse to work around blood stained carpet, I certainly refuse to work without my prissy paranoid partner."

"Nice alliteration." she praised as she calmed down.

He was worried too, to be honest. The board hated him, especially since the whole Vogler thing, and they were itching to make him miserable. Forcing Allison to transfer would definitely do the trick…

Trying not to focus on that, he put an arm around her and she leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder. He heard footsteps approaching and sighed, readying for a fight.

Cuddy's office door opened and the lights came on, illuminating the room fully.

"The light…it _**burns**_!" House hollered dramatically, making Allison giggle.

"For the love of…why are you in here, House?" Cuddy demanded as she hung up her jacket.

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Which House are you referring to? The cripple or the teddy bear?" he clarified, knowing she'd get the hint.

Cuddy gasped and came over, spotting Allison's ring in the light.

"You two are married?"

"Not yet. I asked her over the weekend and she said yes, dooming her for all eternity." House explained nonchalantly.

Cuddy squealed, actually_ squealed_, and hugged them both.

"Congratulations! So, when are you going to do it?!"

"Later on in my office. _General Hospital_ does have commercials, you know." he snarked lustfully. Allison frowned and swatted him, standing up.

"The wedding, jackass! When are you two going to have the wedding?!"

"Soon." Al told her. "After all, I don't want to be _rolled_ down the aisle."

"You and me both."

Both women laughed and House bluntly cut in, "I don't want us to be separated because of this. I still want her in Diagnostics."

Cuddy sobered and then started, "The board…"

"Fuck the board! I will retire before working without her!" House snarled.

Cuddy's jaw dropped and Allison looked at him with shocked pale blue eyes.

He met them head on.

"But…but… you love your work. Y-you love being a Diagnostician." she stuttered.

"I can get another job. I can't get another you."

His inner angry macho man died a screaming painful death after he said that. He didn't care. If he had to sound like a pussy to get his point across, then he would. He would not, _**could **_not work without his Allison. The time when he had tried to had been torturous, which is why he started "Cameron Tracking" in the first place. If he could see her, get ideas from her, be wrangled and chewed out by her, then he would be okay.

A sniffle made him look away and his jaw dropped as he took in a softly sobbing Cuddy.

"Are you crying?" he demanded stupidly.

She wiped at her eyes with a handkerchief and said defensively, "My hormones are all over the place and that was so damn sweet of you to say and actually mean so yeah, I'm crying. Get over it."

Looking back at Allison, he saw that she was crying too but smiling broadly.

"Hormones?"

"No, Greg. They're happy tears. You really do love me, don't you?"

"Well, _**duh!"**_ he snarked, his smile softening the sarcasm.

Allison returned to him and carefully straddled him, burying her face in his throat.

"James and I will fight the board. Speaking of him, does he know, yet?" Cuddy asked.

House barely heard her because Allison was currently tracing his Adam's apple with her tongue but he managed to shake his head negatively.

"I'll tell him. Congratulations, House. You really do deserve to be happy. Oh, and after she's done with you, you have Clinic duty."

Instead of replying, House slid his hands under Allison's top, looking for her bra clasp.

_**////////////**_

"I know something you don't know…" a sing song voice greeted as his office door shut.

Looking up from his paper work, Wilson couldn't help but smile.

Lisa looked like a cat that had gotten into the cream, only to find a family of canaries in it.

"Really?" he drawled, as he rolled his chair back, an invitation to her.

She sashayed over and straddled him boldly, grinning brilliantly.

"Are you going to_ tell_ me what you know and I don't, Lisa?"

His hands spanned her hips as her fingers toyed with his tie.

"Oh, I'll tell you, James…for a price." she purred.

Apparently, she had picked up some of House's ways. Then again, so had he. Knowing that he'd find a way to turn it around on her later, he decided to let her have her fun. Payback would be very sweet…

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

They widened as she whispered exactly what she wanted in his ear and he swallowed thickly. Heat immediately rushed to his groin and he groaned softly as the delicious image filled his head. Forget payback, he'd let her have her way as long as she let him do that to her…

"Deal. Tell me."

"House asked Cameron to marry him."

His jaw unhinged from his skull and she continued, "Not only did he ask, she accepted and he said that he'd retire before he had to work without her. He said to her and I quote, 'I can get another job. I can't get another you.' It was so sweet, James and he actually _meant _it!"

Wilson absorbed that and then finally said, "Cameron broke him."

Lisa laughed and nodded in agreement.

"It's a good thing. Now, about our agreement…"

Opening his desk drawer, he gave her his platinum card.

"Pick something that can be easily ripped. And as for your other supplies, make sure they're strong. I wouldn't want you to get loose, after all.", he instructed.

Wilson shivered as she hungrily kissed him before purring, "You'll be saying differently later, baby."

She got off of him and walked out, making sure to sway her tempting ass more.

Exhaling sharply, he got back to work.

_That woman is going to kill me and I'll die with a big stupid grin on my face…_

_**////////////**  
_

"Is it just me or does the Boss Man seem…happy?"

Looking up from the medical journal he was reading, Foreman took a look at House. To the untrained eye, he looked normal. He had on his iPod and was playing with his yo-yo. But, Foreman spotted some differences. He looked peaceful and he had a very faint smile on his face.

"Yeah. He does seem to be less of an ass, today."

King frowned and said, "I wonder what's up with him…"

"Well, I'm sure he'll tell you if you ask." Foreman replied sarcastically.

Apparently, King didn't pick up on the sarcasm because he did just that. A feeling of dread and guilt went through him. Not even Chase had been dumb enough to disturb House when he was like this and now King was probably going to be fired because of him.

To his surprise, though, House didn't yell or throw something at him. Judging by the look on King's face, his explanation must be pretty shocking. It usually took a lot to rattle the little bastard but now his jaw was scraping the floor. He recovered quickly and then grinned, offering a fist to House, who bumped it.

_"My man. Congratulations."_

_"Thanks. Now, get out of my laboratory!"_ House replied with a thick genius accent.

King came back and Foreman asked, "Well?"

"Well, what? I got my answer."

Foreman rolled his eyes and took a drink of his coffee, not surprised but still annoyed with the evasion.

"He and Sweet Thing are gettin' hitched."

He was going to need a new copy of the journal.

His now had coffee all over it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I hate men. Truly, deeply, absolutely despise men. One would think that since I don't have a boyfriend (and don't want one) that I wouldn't have to deal with chauvinistic, immature pigs trying to get in my pants.  
Actually, it's worse. Today, I spent the majority of my algebra class in the hall on the floor working because shithead #1 decided to start poking me with a meter stick. I now have a small blister on my palm from trying to snatch it from him. And then shithead #2 decided to join the fun, forcing me to leave before I killed one or both of them. And then some jackass decided to bark at me for sitting in front of "his" locker. **

**Due to this, currently, I think that any human being with a penis deserves to eaten by rabid mutated fire shooting wildebeests.**

**To take my mind off my homicidal rage, I decided to write. Writing always cheers me up and calms me down. Plus, I haven't updated in forever.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"  
**

After waves of well wishers and gossip, House and Cameron had made it back home. Allison's clipboard was resting on her lap as they watched Spongebob. Incidentally, it was the one when Spongebob and Patrick became parents to an orphaned scallop. As she watched, Allison fervently hoped that she and Greg wouldn't end up like the hapless duo.

When the program ended, Greg switched the television off and broke the silence.

"So how do you want to go about this? Big fairytale thing? Perfect replica of Anne Boleyn's wedding dress? Blow fish from Japan? It tastes like chicken, you know."

Allison giggled and said, "Actually, I want this to be very simple and straight forward, Greg. Just our families and some people from the hospital. Oh, and James wants to be the best man."

"A reformed philanderer as my best man? Crazy, but it just might work. I take you want the Queen of the Fun-bag tribe to be your maid of honor?"

Allison swatted him and said, "Actually, I want Miri to do it and Scotty could be a groomsmen."

"Cool. I like Elvira and Dr. Who. Philsy Boy, I could do without."

That was something she agreed wholeheartedly upon. Phil had ruined weddings and other family occasions with his attitude and his opinions. He had been a control freak, even when they were kids but he didn't become such an ass until he went to college. It seemed like while he was learning to be an attorney, someone had taken a big bendy straw and sucked all the warmth, caring, and sweetness out of him. The only reason that he had accepted Brian was that he had come from money, like oil and dot com bubble sort of money.

In his eyes, the fact that Brian had been kind and caring had been insignificant.

As soon as the doctors called time of death, Phillip had immediately asked about the will.

Coupled with his behavior at Miri's wedding, Allison had very little affection or patience left for him.

And he would not ruin her day with Greg.

"I wasn't going to invite him, anyway. Homicidal rage isn't good for Peanut."

"Peanut?! We are not naming the kid, Peanut!"

"Well, I refuse to call the baby an it. Don't worry, Peanut is very much temporary. After all, we'd have to name the rest of our kids Butter and Jelly."

Greg cracked up and she smiled. She loved making him laugh, especially if it wasn't at someone's expense.

"Peanut, Butter and Jelly House. They'd hate us for life."

"Or kill us in our sleep. I think we should get married on the lawn near the main entrance. You know, where it all started and all that full circle bullshit." she suggested.

"I like that and we could get that Italian place to cater it. You know, where we went on our first date…"

"Which you sabotaged." she reminded him bitterly.

It still hurt to think about that ill fated date. The fact that she had to blackmail him into doing it doomed it from the start. Her naïve eagerness had been the last nail in the coffin and he had gone off on her. Sometimes, she could feel the hatred that had built from that begin to build (particularly during arguments) but she always reminded herself to focus on the now with him.

He sighed and turned her around to look in his eyes.

"As soon as I did that, I regretted it. I was…well, woman, you had gotten to me. Somewhere in between your coffee and diseased patients, I had fallen for you hard. It scared the shit out of me. After all, the last woman I had let in broke my heart and crippled me."

"I'd never intentionally hurt you like that, Greg.", she protested.

"I know that and I knew it then, too. I just…shut down and let my mouth run on its own.", he explained sheepishly.

"That's never good." she quipped with a sardonic smile.

He chuckled ruefully and agreed with a nod of his head.

"It's okay, Greg. Sure, back then I wanted to shove your cane up your ass until it came out of your mouth but things are different, now."

"Better.", he said as he stroked her hair.

"Exactly. So, the Italian place?"

"The Italian place.", he confirmed.

"Okay, I'll go call them right now."

Greg's fierce kiss and gentle hands broke that idea to pieces.

"Or not." he growled before slinging her over his shoulder like a caveman.

Smiling, she relaxed and let him have his way, kissing his throat.

Even though things were about to drastically change between them, she was glad that the fire between them was as strong as ever.

Hopefully, it would stay lit long after they said "I do."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hey. Well, I've calmed down now and I'd like to thank the unsigned (male) reviewer who compared me to Marilyn French. I've **_**always**_** wanted to be accused of man bashing. It's definitely a dream come true. Now, I just need to end up with an STD and then my life will be complete.**

**  
Anyway, I have been freed from my fit of writer's block due to a poetry night on Saturday. Since I am off for Memorial Day until Wednesday, I decided to catch up on this story and my CM one as well. I'd like to have my WIPs finished by the start of the fall TV season. With all the cliffhangers to see through, I won't have time to be writing.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****ShipperCrazed - FanFicCrazy** **whose most enjoyable update gave my smut muse the kick in the ass it needed. Thanks, love.**

**  
PS: There is an episode mentioned in here and anyone who names it gets a cookie.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Coming home, he could hear the TV in the living room. Deciding to investigate, House kicked off his shoes and headed towards the sound. Mindful of the step separating the foyer from the living room (he had already fallen twice), he entered, seeing a most amusing and domestic sight.

Cuddy and Al had taken over the wrap around couch and they were sharing a big bowl of popcorn like it was going out of style. On the TV screen was a large elephant traipsing through the African Savannah.

"Cuddy family home videos?" he asked as he plopped next to them.

"No, jackass. It's a documentary on pregnancy in the animal kingdom." she replied icily.

House rolled his eyes and looked around for Wilson. He was Cuddy's shadow at all times. It's not like she harpies had any natural enemies so he didn't understand why his friend did what he did. Not seeing him, he nudged Lisa with his foot.

"What?"

"Where's your Jew?"

"Allison sent him out to get food. Now, shut up."

"But…"

Al threw some popcorn at him but he caught it in his mouth. She rolled her eyes at his cheesy grin before returning her attention to the program. House decided to watch, too, actually finding it fascinating. It wasn't quality TV like Spongebob or his soap but bearable to watch.

"_The gestational period for the African elephant is approximately 22 months."_

Both women screamed and crossed their arms over their bumps, seemingly shielding themselves from that statistic.

House howled with laughter and said in his best southern drawl, "See, that's what y'all get for tryin' to edjumacate yourselves in secular matters! Nothin' but Satan's glee!"

"Shut up, Reverend House! Why don't you go back to the chapel?" Al grumbled as she got up, most likely seeking juice. The more Peanut grew, the more juice she drank. Half of the refrigerator was taken up by it and pickles.

"You remember that?" he asked her as she passed out glasses of apple juice.

"Of course I do. It was the case with the screaming kid with autism. It was one of the few times that you acted human before we got together."

"And it was the one with Ali. You know, the stalker spore girl?" Lisa added.

"Stupid little man stealing bitch." Al grumbled before plopping back down in a sulk.

House chuckled and soothed, "Don't worry, Al. You'll always be my dirty girl."

The beet red blush on her face made him smile, as did the memory of their last romp together.

If he had thought that bending her over things was fun, it was nothing compared to dominating her in bed…

_**~*~**_

_As she squirmed underneath him, he gritted his teeth, trying not to lose it. Sex with Allison was a very carnal, very fun battle of wills. Who can hold back longer? Who would lose it first? It was maddening. The fact that she was a little hellcat in the sack didn't help matters.  
_

_For all the years of frustrated thoughts about her, he had expected her to be demure and timid, like a Victorian bride. She was the complete opposite. She bit him, scratched him, and demanded his body with the fervor of a Madame.  
_

_Allison tortured him constantly and he longed to make her as crazy as she made him.  
_

_Seeing the smug, dominating grin on her face as she flexed her kegels made him finally snap.  
_

_Pulling out of her abruptly, he twisted her so that she was on all fours, showing him everything. Seeing her drip into her nest of curls and the sway of her hips made him growl._

_He was going to show her just where her place was._

_  
"Greg, what the hell are you-ow!"_

_  
Her rounded ass check shuddered with the impact and he rubbed the reddened flesh as he brought his lips to her ear._

_  
"You think you're slick, don't you?"  
_

_Panting, she grinned before replying, "I __**am**__ slick, Gregory. You should know- ah!"_

_"Did I say you could speak, little girl? Did I?"_

_She shook her head and replied meekly, "No, Doctor House."  
__Drawing her head back by the hair, he looked deep into her eyes, searching for any sign of fear or discomfort. All he saw was burning desire and trust. She smiled and winked at him._

_Game on._

_Releasing her head, he brought her hands to their wrought iron headboard, demanding her to keep still.  
_

_His hands then began to wander all over her, fondling and tickling, enjoying the little frustrated noises she made. When he brought his face to her slit, he found that she was dripping steadily and her clit was pulsing to the same rhythm of his fingers pinching her nipples. Her inner thighs glistened with juices and he licked up the shuddering flesh, ignoring her pussy._

_Still, she didn't move but sweat was pouring from her and she was panting heavily._

_"You dirty girl. You dirty tempting little girl. You're so hot for it that I would only have to give you one lick, one little lick and you'd come all over my face, wouldn't you?", he purred, blowing hot air onto the now flowing apex._

_She sobbed weakly and whimpered, "Please…"  
_

"_Please what?"  
_

"_Lick me! Fuck me! Anything, Greg! Please! It hurts! It hurts so badly not to h-have you in me!" she begged shamelessly._

_  
"Do you ache, Allison? Do you feel like you're burning alive?" he asked as he mounted her, the head of him teasing at her entrance._

_"Yes! Greg, please! Ple- !"  
_

_Her word had been lost in the screech of pleasure as he plunged to the hilt in her.  
_

_Sitting back, he took her with him, bringing her hands to his shoulders._

_  
"Work it, little girl. Get us off."_

_His eyes slid closed as she moved with abandon, their impacting hips making the bed shake. Her breasts were in his hands, her nipples being toyed with like a cat with yarn._

_Her wails of bliss and his name made him gasp as her pussy went into fierce convulsions. His seed shot out of him, filling her until it seeped out, running down her thighs and to the sheets.  
_

_Allison fell off of him and went limp, twitching with aftershocks._

_House smoothed a hand over her reddened bottom and lay down next to her.  
_

_Eventually, they maneuvered into a spooning position and she dreamily said that he could that to her anytime he wanted…  
_

_**~*~**  
_

_  
_He wondered if _now_ counted.

Looking at Allison, he saw that she was sweaty and flushed, her hard nipples straining against her top.

Immediately, House's mind went into overdrive. As soon as Jimmy got back, he would have to take his demon and go.

He and Allison would be turning in early tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Free at last! Free at last! Thank God almighty, I am free at last! Summer fuckin' vacation! I am on Cloud nine!  
You know what's funny?**

**I got out of school at 11:10 and it's not even noon before I get to writing. I am officially an addict. Oh, well.**

**  
Now, to get back into the swing of things. This chapter will introduce Miri's husband and go into more of the pregnancy details. After much deliberation, I decided to let House and Cameron get hitched first. After all, it's their story and I want to be able to focus more on the birth of Peanut and all that fun stuff. I mean, come on, House in a delivery room…that's just too awesome to pass up!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Here, taste this."

"What are giving…oh, that's good. What is it?"

"Sample of our wedding cake. You like it?"

Instead of replying, he took the paper plate out of her hand and started in on the rest of the slice. Allison giggled and sat in his chair, pulling her trusty clipboard out of her bag. Many more pages had been added to it. Many were for the wedding but the "Peanut Plans" were the majority. They had already started on buying baby things and now the nursery just had to be painted so they could start assembling things.

Pregnancy had really set in, especially after the first ultrasound. She could still see the awestruck look on Greg's face as their baby's heartbeat filled the room…

_The rapid cadence of their baby's heart promptly filled the room and she gasped. Being a doctor, she knew what babies in the womb looked and sounded like but seeing their little one, actually hearing Peanut was too much.  
_

_Tears of joy poured down her face and she looked at Greg with wide eyes.  
_

_He was grinning like a nut and he held her hand._

_"That's our little demon, Al. That…holy shit, that's our baby."  
_

"_Yeah.", she replied dreamily as she sat up, her belly now free of gel and wand.  
_

"_Would you two like to know the gender?" their GYN asked.  
_

_Dr. Paula Giovanni was the best in the state, something that House had demanded in her search. No quack was going to hurt his woman or his kid._

_  
Greg looked at her eagerly and she nodded._

"_So, what are we having, doc?"_

_The kindly woman smiled and said, "You two are having a baby girl."_

_Allison grinned and Greg groaned, "Great. I'm going to end up being her bitch!"_

_"Not to mention mine. May we have copies of the images?" Allison tacked on brightly._

Since then, House had taken on the role of expectant proud papa. A picture of the ultrasound was framed and put in this office, there was a copy taped to the whiteboard (with a Do Not Remove Under Penalty of Law sticker stuck to it), and he even had one in his wallet. He helped her get around at the hospital by opening doors and he went along with her crazy cravings. Hell, he even ate them with her. He had been _quite_ the fan of scrambled eggs with sour gummi worms …

"Whatcha lookin' at?" he asked as he put his head between her shoulder and neck.

"Paint samples for Peanut's room. I can't decide. Which one do you like?" she replied while showing him the page.

He looked and then pointed to the color second from the bottom.

"That one."

Looking at it, Allison saw that it was a rich plum purple.

"It's gender neutral, it'll go well with that beast of a crib you made me get, and it's the color of royalty." he explained with the milder version of snark she was used to.

He was toning it down for her and their children. He had expressed to her how his father hurt him both with action and words and he didn't want to do that to their kids.

_"After all, the world should damage them, not us."_

"It's my favorite color, too." she added.

"Okay, it definitely stays then. Want to make out? It's not like we've got anything else to do."

That was true. Their flow of patients had dried up so King and Foreman had taken a few days off. Unfortunately, they couldn't do the same. Since they were heads of the Diagnostics department, someone had to man the fort in case something epic happened. Plus, her latest craving was him. His lips, to be more precise. Instead of answering him, she turned to capture his lips with hers in a bruising kiss. Greg growled and bit her lower lip in retaliation. Ever since he took control weeks ago, they had been a little rougher with each other. The statement "I like it better when it hurts." certainly applied to them…

The ringing of her cell phone rudely interrupted their session and she answered with a snarled," What?!"

_"Ooh…someone's snippy. Mid coitus interruptus, sister dear?"_

A grin broke out on her face as she heard the voice of her sister's husband.

"If you had called 5 minutes from now, the answer would be yes. How are you, Alexander?"

Greg poked her and she mouthed, "Miri's husband."

The possessive gleam in his eyes was replaced with understanding and curiosity

"_Not as fine as you, apparently. So, we're getting another Moore woman into the ranks. Scotty and I are going to __**die**__!"_ he howled dramatically, making her stifle a laugh.

"Bullshit. You still have dad on your side and Greg. I'm sure you boys will hold up well under our assault. Where are you, anyway?" she retorted.

A knock at the door made her turn around and see a madly grinning Alexander on the balcony.

He hung up the phone and came in.

"Hi, Allie." he greeted brightly.

Unlike Miranda, Alexander was a firecracker. Of course, one wouldn't expect it until he opened his mouth. He was 5'9 and had the physique of a starving scholar. He wore argyle sweaters and knew every _Monty Python_ movie by heart. He was platinum blonde and celery green eyes, magnified by chunky square frames. Still, he could drink you under the table, make you piss yourself laughing, and make electric guitars scream for mercy.

He was a walking oxymoron and that's what made him so damned lovable.

Standing up slowly, she came over to her brother in law and embraced him fiercely.

"Oh…look at you. All pregnant and stuff. Have your feet swollen as much as your hips yet?" he asked fondly.

"Bite me. Alexander, this is Greg House. The love of my life and my ever present migraine."

Greg stood up and shook his hand, a testament to how far he had come. Allison still remembered when he slugged Chase for touching him…

_He didn't like him, remember? Besides, he's family and Alex could make anyone like him or at leas tolerate him._, her inner voice reminded her.

" My Miri calls me a boil across her ass but you can call me Alexander. I'd shorten it but I wouldn't want to cause confusion. After all, I'm just as pretty as our mother in law."

Allison rolled her eyes.

"I beg to differ. You can call me Greg. How'd you get up here, anyway?"

"A guy downstairs with a god awful tie told me where to go." Alexander explained, making Allison grin and House smirk.

"Oh, that's Wilson. He's the best man because Greg has no other friends." she explained cheekily.

"I have other friends!" he grumbled good naturedly, the line of banter quite familiar.

"Rosy Palms does not count as a friend, Greg.", she rebutted sweetly.

House's jaw dropped.

Alexander let out a bark of laughter and said to her, "I can tell that he's been good for you. So, I'm on my way back to Miri so I just wanted to say hi and meet the poor bastard that's volunteered to be stuck with you for all eternity."

Allison swatted him and he said to Greg, "Ah, yes. The Moore woman swat. Used for warning or to urge us faster if you know what I mean…"

Greg merely waggled his brows and Allison groaned.

_The boys are bonding and now they're picking on me…awesome.  
_

"Oh, don't worry, sister dear. I still love you." Alexander cooed before hugging her again.

She squealed as his tongue darted into her ear and she pushed him away.

"Ew! Don't have to go annoy Miri and the rest of Manhattan?"

"Yeah. I gotta go. Nice meeting you, Greg!" he called as he darted out the door.

As soon as it swung shut, Greg looked at her blandly.

"If Peanut's crazy, it's your all your family's fault." he said before heading for the door.

The clipboard barely missed his head.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Never try to bust through writer's block in 90 degree weather. It won't work. Fortunately, Michigan weather is notoriously flaky so the heat wave ended with a triumphant thunder storm yesterday. So, before my beloved bipolar bedstead (I love alliterations) gets all stuffy and humid and ick again, I'm going to do some updating on my WIPs. That way when I eventually melt into a puddle of chocolate, I'll not have any guilt on me.**

**  
This chapter will go into Cuddy and Allison's pregnant behavior and the Hameron nuptials should be within a couple of chapters and then…the birth of Peanut. I've been looking forward to writing that scene since I knocked Cameron up. That sounded dirty…  
**

**PS: "Smells Like Teen Spirit" was created by the late great Kurt Cobain and the other badasses in Nirvana. Not me.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_And one and two and three and four, come on, ladies, stretch those thighs! The more you work now, the easier it will be to get your figure back later…"_

Wilson stood in the living room threshold and barely suppressed his laughter as Lisa moved with the hyper blonde on the video tape. He never understood why they put fit hosts on exercise videos. James figured that if the instructor was out of shape but made progress with their students, they'd sell more videos. Or maybe not. After all, sex sells…

Lisa bent over and his appreciative eyes went to her luscious ass. Her curves had been what drew him to her in the first place and pregnancy definitely agreed with her. She was glowing and radiant and a walking aphrodisiac to him. He could barely go an hour without touching her. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her sweaty hair. God, she smelled good…

"James, I'm all sweaty! And pregnant!" she protested while trying to get away from him.

"I like that." he mumbled as he kissed her neck.

She let out a whine and pulled away from him, turning to face him head on.

"James, I feel like a sumo wrestler. Look at me. What do you see?"

She had on a pair of his old scrub pants and a black Rolling Stones tee that clinged to her bump. The sunlight made her skin look like marble and hair was escaping from the tight ponytail she had pulled it back into. What did he see? He saw a goddess. As his eyes ran leisurely over her curves, he could feel himself harden in his jeans, something that she immediately noticed if her widened (and hungry) eyes were any indication.

"James…"

"As you can see, Lisa, I find you very sexy and absolutely beautiful. After all, I can't fake this."

He gestured to his groin but then thought what he just said.

"Well, actually, I could but I'd have to go find a banana and…"

Giggling, she hugged him and started pressing kisses all over his face, his neck…

The perky blonde's voice drew his attention back to the TV and he asked, "What about your workout?"

The grin on her face was mischievous and he gulped as she took off her shirt.

She wasn't wearing a bra…

"I have a much better one in mind." she purred before shoving him to the living room floor.

Soon enough, the blonde was drowned out by sounds of an exertion that did not involve spandex…

_**/////////////**_

_**  
**_When he opened the nursery door, he was immediately hit with the loud sounds of Kurt Cobain and his fiancée.

"_With the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us. I feel stupid and contagious. Here are now, entertain us. A mulatto. An albino. A mosquito. My libido…"_

As soon as she started head banging wildly to the guitar solo, House cracked up, making her turn around. Unfazed, she kept going and continued folding baby clothes, performing for him. She actually had a pretty good voice and he was surprised that her hips could still move so fluidly. As soon as the song went off, he applauded and she did a mock curtsy in her elegant gown.

Actually, it was his Pink Floyd tee but on her, it was as good as a maternity dress.

"Practicing for _American Idol_?" he asked.

"No. Peanut likes Nirvana and the Stones. Actually, she likes anything rock and roll. Although, when I play Green Day, she kicks up a storm. You think it's her equivalent of a mosh pit?"

"Maybe. Or she's just practicing for lacrosse."

"There's no kicking in lacrosse, Greg."

"Not the way I played it."

She chuckled and sipped at her thermos of apple juice. A hand went to her bump and he watched as she rubbed circles on it. It was one of her many new mannerisms. When she walked, she rested a hand on the small of her back and at work; she balanced charts and paperwork on her bump. It was also a table for her big green bowl. Her bowl was full of the craving she had that day or week, ranging from normal (like gummi worms) to weird (salami) to just plain sick (chopped liver, cool whip, and top ramen). The bowl had prompted a new catchphrase for the Diagnostics department.

"It's never lupus!" became "You're not seriously gonna eat that, are you?!"

A smirk curved his lips as he remembered Foreman chucking it when he saw the pickles/sauerkraut/hummus combo. King had put it on YouTube and sometimes, House spent hours laughing his ass off at it.

"Ooh, your evil reminiscing smirk. Care to share whose pain you're reliving?"

"Foreman's." he replied with a smile.

Her eyes rolled.

"How many times have I told you to stop tormenting the black man?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I lost count after 100." he smartly replied with a cheesy grin.

She sighed and put her arms around his neck before kissing him lightly.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Well…" he leered.

"Dirty old man." she grumbled fondly.

"Damn right."

Before he could capture her lips, she pulled away and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?", he grumbled irately.

"Going to take a shower. I'm all sweaty and ick.", she replied brightly.

When she got to the hall, she turned and gave him a saucy smile.

"Want to wash my back?"

He let out a low growl and she led him to the bathroom by the belt, smiling smugly.

Instead of fighting for dominance, this time, he let himself be led and used as she saw fit.

He'd get her back later.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Time for the bachelor and bachelorette stuff. The wedding will be in the next chapter and then the wedding night will be after that. And then the fun begins. I've already written one birth scene in one of my fics but I want to do something different for House and Cameron.**

**I'm kind of leaning towards her giving birth at home or someplace else screwy. I'm not sure yet. Your opinions would be most appreciated.**

**PS: There is a quote from the first X-files movie within. Also, Smut alert! My muse came out of her coma to work on my new CSI: NY oneshot (which you guys should totally read) and now she wants to play with Hameron…or have them play with each other. **

***does a passable Quagmire imitation before fleeing***

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Lisa, I don't even know half of the people here! I thought this was going to be a small hen party!"

"This is your baby shower, too! People always come out of the woodwork for them!"

"Come on, sis! Just go with it! Look at all this free crap you and Greg have! Peanut's set until she's 2!"

Allison sighed but then sipped her sparkling water gamely. Miri had a point. It was nice to know that she and Greg had a stockpile of diapers, wipes, and clothes for their baby. After all, there were no guarantees for in this economy, not to mention the minor thing called global warming. It was a good party, with loud girly music (like Mariah Carey), pajamas, nail painting, and a lot of support. She didn't realize just how many moms were on staff at PPTH until tonight. They all gave good advice.

"_Spit up is a fact of life. Wear clothes you don't care about until she's at least a year."_

"_Sometimes, she'll cry for no apparent reason. That's just her way of saying 'hug me, cuddle me, kiss me, I'm a baby, for god's sake. I need love!'"_

And her personal favorite from her (slightly tipsy) mom:

"_Allison, don't neglect your hubby. Some of the best sex your dad and I have had are after late night feedings. Be proud of your stretch marks and don't be afraid to take control from time to time. It'll pay off in the end…believe me."_

She didn't whether to laugh, cry, or hurl after that. As a doctor, she had fully accepted that her parents had been (and apparently still were) sexually active but she really didn't need to think about them getting busy after breast feeding. Besides, even if she ended up with 10 kids, she'd never neglect Greg. It had taken 4 years of cat and mouse, bad timing, stupid mistakes, and copious amounts of Ben and Jerry's sob fests to get him. Her wildest dreams (and they could get seriously kinky) had paled in comparison to the reality and she could never get enough of him.

The mere thought of him made her shiver with need as did the memory of their romp in the shower.

A broad smile curved her lips as the images began to play in her mind…

_**//~*~//**_

"_Greg, can you pass me the soap?"_

_She smirked as she ground her ass into her erection, delighting in the growls against her jugular. He was like a big cat. A big, sexy cat for her to pet and stroke until she purred…_

"_I have a better idea." he said with his trademark mischievousness._

_That tone had her breaking into houses and the team solving impossible cases. What would he use his brilliant mind to do with her? Hopefully, it wasn't too evil. Greg hated it when she teased him, something that he proved to her time and again. Her ass tingled at the memories and she made a note to provoke him again soon._

_Her reverie was broken as hot, soapy hands found her breasts, nearly sending her to her knees. Now that she had made it to the last two trimesters, The Horny Pregnant Lady had come out to play, replacing the morning sickness with a deep, near unbearable need for him. Her swelling breasts were the most sensitive place on her expanding body, something that Greg made sure to take advantage of daily._

_As he "washed" her, she could feel her arousal reach a fever pitch and the steamy air become scented with her musk. One of his hands slid down her body (stopping briefly to give her bump a fond rub) and delved in between her legs._

"_Jesus Christ, Al.", he groaned. "It's running down your thighs."_

_She chuffed out a laugh and confessed, "You always do this to me. Even before we got together, just the thought of you touching me, kissing me, in me...god, I must've cleared out the shelves at Victoria's a dozen times."_

"_Goddamnit, woman!" he snarled before plunging the hilt in her._

_Her scream of pleasure had been quickly stifled by his hungry lips._

"_Do you… have any idea …what your…little confessions…do…to…me? Huh, do you?"_

"_N-No. Tell, me…tell me, baby." she urged as she thrust back at him, trying to give as good as she got…and god, was it good!_

_He spun her around and braced her against the glass door, slowing his rhythm to a crawl._

"_It's like you take the rug out from under me. You see, dearheart, I had you categorized, figured out, but then…"_

_A squeal escaped her as his ground against her G-spot._

"_Then, you left me to go wipe asses in the ER and you turned all of that on its ear. Your little reminders that I had been so completely wrong about you sucks but at the same time…"_

_He withdrew so only the tip of him was in her, forcing her to meet his fevered gaze._

"…_it makes me __**hot!**__"_

_He drove back into her and sent them both into a screaming, teeth grinding climax._

_When they recovered enough to turn off the lukewarm water and climb out, Allison broke the comfortable silence with a little food for thought on his explanation._

"_If we fail to anticipate the unforeseen or expect the unexpected in a universe of infinite possibilities, we may find ourselves at the mercy of anyone or anything that cannot be programmed, categorized or easily referenced."_

_Greg arched a brow and asked, "Gandhi?"_

"_No, you fool. Fox Mulder." she corrected kindly before walking out in her naked glory._

_His ensuing call of "Nerd!" did nothing to wipe the grin off her face._

_**//~*~//**_

"Allison!"

She jumped and noticed that all the partygoers were staring at her and the Mariah Carey had been replaced by Christina Aguilera. Lisa was looking at her curious worry.

"Hmm?"

"Are you with us?"

A light pink blush colored her cheeks but she gave a serene smile.

"Yeah. I'm here. Let's watch a movie."

_**////////////**_

While Allison had taken over the house, House found himself at O'Reilly's with the guys. He was standing against the wall outside, nursing a scotch and thinking about Al. If anyone had told him this time 18 months ago that he and Cameron would be getting hitched with a demon on the way, he would've used them to get out of Clinic Duty.

Obviously, they would have had to been infected with some exotic disease from the Amazon.

_It's funny how things change. I would've sworn on a stack of Playboy that she would've been married to Wombat Boy by now…but, she's actually marrying me and not against her will._

It was a miracle.

After all the bullshit and heartbreak and Vicodin that any one man would be able to take, Greg House had fallen in love and gotten his ass on straight.

With a small (but more common) smile, he downed his scotch and looked up at the few visible stars. He was determined to take her some place where they could stargaze on their honeymoon. The science involved would reduce the Mush factor by half, he figured.

The bar door opened and out came Wilson looking worse for wear.

"King's murdering ZZ Top in there. I got out as soon I felt my ears begin to bleed. Foreman's taping it for YouTube." he explained, making House snort.

"What you thinking about?"

"Bending Allison over my desk." he lied smoothly, knowing he'd get a reaction.

"House!" Wilson groaned.

"What? You asked."

"I have to _**work**_ with her! I can't do that if I can't look her in the eye!" he complained.

"Just do what I do with your pet dragon, look at her rack. Just don't touch or I'll kill you." Greg replied brightly.

Wilson rolled his eyes and went back in, going past his new father in law in the process.

"Gregory?"

"Gideon.", he greeted.

He and Al's dad had reached an understanding on their last visit. He wouldn't hurt Al or die on her and he'd offer some sound advice every once in a while.

"How you feeling, son?"

He still had to get used to hearing "son" in a positive context. When John decided to call him that, it was either in an argument with his mother or a prelude to "discipline".

"I'm a combination of blissful and scared shitless."

Gideon laughed heartily and assured him, "You'll feel better as soon as you see Allie in her dress. Are you coming back in?"

"Yeah. They actually have a decent piano in there so I'll play for a while."

"Sounds good. I better go. Scotty looks like he's about to keel over."

"It's probably Alexander's fault."

"No probably about it.", Gideon replied as he headed back in just in time to catch his son.

Setting the glass down on the garbage can, he looked back up at the stars again, this time thanking whoever was up there for his Allison.

He'd be sure to keep her around for many years to come.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Ladies and well, ladies (are there any men are this site?), it's time. The moment you've been waiting for. The Hameron nuptials and reception! I'm so stoked to be writing this, especially after that devastating wedding from the show.**

**I stopped watching the new episodes a long time ago but to even hear about Cameron and the damn Wombat…well, screw TPTB! Hameron owns and always will! I refuse to accept this plot line lying down!**

**That's why this site exists.**

**It's more of a snippet wedding thing, since I suck at writing vows and all that jazz but I think it will us Hameron fans smile. It certainly did when I wrote it.**

**Also, Peanut gets a real name. Hopefully, it's a good one.**

**Enjoy the chapter and be sure to click on my new homepage link on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"_Psst!"_

Hearing the universal sound for attention, she stopped walking. Whoever this was better have a really good reason for stopping her. She was supposed to be in Lisa's office in 15 minutes. The wedding would at sunset, which was less than 2 hours from then. The sound repeated but she since she saw no one, Allison made to continue down the hall.

"_Allison, get your ever expanding ass over here, __**now**__!"_

Her eyes rolled.

Of course. She should've known that the not seeing the bride thing wouldn't have stopped him. Turning towards an empty exam room, she saw her fiancé looking at her exasperatingly. Unfazed, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him defiantly.

"Why don't you come out here, you gimp? It's not like you've got a cane stopping you." she sassed.

Greg laughed and obediently came over. At first glance, House looked like his usual self. Allison knew better. His eyes gave him away. She could see a slew of emotions in his baby blues, joy and nerves being the most predominant. She could barely suppress her mirth. He could face off with evil board members and take on the most obscure diseases without batting an eye yet marrying her made him nervous.

It was so cute.

"Unclench, will you?" she quipped, making him relax substantially. "I _**want**_ to marry you. I'm not going to pull a runaway bride. Hell, I can't even run due to our little Peanut here."

She gave her 8 month belly a fond rub. Although, she didn't want to be rolled down the aisle, she wanted to be a House before the baby came. So, even though she'd hear a bunch of shotgun wedding jokes later on, she was marrying him now. Hell, just as long as she was his wife at the end of the day, she'd get married to him buck naked.

He smiled shakily and rested his hand upon her bump, spurring Peanut to swim and kick happily.

"She's saying hi. What did you call me over here for anyway? Why aren't you with dad and the boys in your office?"

"Just wanted to see you. I mean, don't get me wrong, your family's cool and all but they make lousy lobby art.", he admitted with a half shrug.

Allison laughed and twined her fingers with his, feeling their baby's energetic movements increase with her touch. Peanut was a little firecracker and she couldn't wait to finally meet her and hold her.

"Your mom and I love you, you little demon.", Greg said with gruff affection.

Even though he claimed it was stupid and pointless, he talked a lot with Peanut, even when Allison was sleeping.

"The little demon needs a name." she brought out for the umpteenth time.

Ever since they christened her Peanut, they had let the name issue fall by the wayside. They couldn't put it off much longer. Peanut would be with them any day now.

Instead letting out a sarcastic reply, Greg closed his eyes in thought.

"Amelia.", he finally said after a minute.

"What?"

His eyes opened.

"We'll call her Amelia. Amelia Katherine House. What do you think?"

A strong kick made them both jump but then laugh.

"I love it and apparently, she does too. Isn't that right, Amelia?"

She kicked again and started swimming some more, possibly doing the backstroke.

Peanut had a name now. To celebrate their accomplishment, Allison captured his lips in a loving kiss. When Greg's hands began to roam, she reluctantly pulled away. There would be plenty of time for kissing (and much more) later.

"We better go. Lisa will be sending out a search party soon." she insisted while leading him down the hall and into the lobby.

"I don't wanna." he whined childishly.

"You want to marry me?"

"Hell, yeah but can't we just go to Vegas and do it?"

"Greg, you should've come up with that idea months ago. It's too late. Now, go upstairs and get dressed and annoy Wilson while I attempt to get in my dress." she said sternly, guiding him towards the elevators.

"I could help…" he leered.

"Your idea of helping would involve me having my ankles in the air. No nooky until later…and maybe not even then. After all, marriage is supposed to end the sex." she quipped with an evil grin.

The elevator opened and she shoved him in, pushing the floor for Diagnostics.

She laughed at the horror on his face.

"You know I'm kidding, Greg. I just wanted to see you squirm."

He pouted and she flipped him off, delighting in his laughter as she left.

_**////////////**_

Looking down from his balcony, he watched the field's seats fill like a jug under a tap. Then, he saw people sitting on cars and there was even one guy in a nearby tree, a camera in hand. Squinting, he realized that it was one of his classmates from U of M, probably recording the event for display at the upcoming reunion that he was _not_ going to.

Well, actually, maybe he would. After all, he was about to have a beautiful little girl and he had a hot wife. It would be a kick to see their reactions to Greg "The Beast" House as a family guy. He'd have to ask Al about it.

That is if he didn't have a heart attack before getting to the altar. The only other time he had been this nervous was when he had announced his intentions to be a doctor instead of soldier. His hands were shaking, his pulse was racing, and House was really glad that he didn't eat before he showed up or he'd need a new tuxedo.

The door next door closed and he saw Jimmy climb over the wall easily, a testament to how much he had loosened up. As much as House hated to admit it, Cuddles had actually been just what the doctor ordered for the dork. Wilson actually had a sense of humor now and barely took the time to lecture him anymore. Of course, the last one was more Al's doing than Cuddy's…

"You good?"

"I feel like I'm going to hurl."

"Not on me, please."

House sighed and looked at his best friend head on.

"I'm actually getting married. Not only am I getting married, it was actually _**my**_ idea.. You think I've finally lost my marbles?"

"If you have, I have to say that I like you better. You've gone from a fucking bastard to just a son of a bitch. That's an 80% improvement." Wilson deadpanned before they surrendered to laughter.

Wilson let out a low whistle as he looked at the crowd.

"Christ, it looks free cheese day down there."

House shrugged and said, "Beauty marries the Gimp. There's going to be a turn out. Plus, I think there's a bet on if Al's going to pop down there."

"Well, if Peanut does show up, she'll be in good hands." Wilson brought out reassuringly.

"Peanut's not Peanut, anymore. She has a name." House informed him.

Since it was his wedding day, House decided to be generous with the new dirt and let Wilson in on it first. The man was worse than the broads on The View when it came to gossip so House knew he'd jump at the opportunity.

Sure enough, he asked eagerly, "What'd Allison come up with?"

"_**I**_ came up with Amelia Katherine. It's pretty but not weird with House."

"Good name."

"Glad you like it because you're going to be her godfather. Can't do that if you wince every time you call her.", House told him matter of factly.

House barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the grin on his friend's face.

Who _**else**_ would be the godfather?

The sun finally dipped below the horizon and on cue, the candles lining the aisle lit automatically, silencing the crowd instantly.

The effect was worth the price tag.

Wilson slapped him on the back and shoved him towards the doors.

"C'mon, gimpy. It's show time."

_**////////////**_

She stood in front of the full length mirror and smiled.

Her dress looked perfect on her. It was a deep midnight blue (after all, she was no virgin) and sleeveless but with a full skirt. Silver butterflies lined the hem and sparkled every time she moved. Carefully, she put on her silver ballet slippers and her sapphire pendant.

The color reminded her of Greg's eyes.

Picking up her bouquet of white roses, she exited Lisa's office…and found herself looking at Robert Chase for the first time in months.

He was in black scrubs and a snow white cap concealed his hair but it was still Chase. He was thinner, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he had a beard.

Fortunately, he was smiling and not in the crazed, revenge seeking, wedding ruining way.

"Don't worry, I come in peace. I just wanted to congratulate you." he said kindly, his Australian accented voice quieter and weaker than she remembered.

Allison smiled and hugged him gently.

"Thank you for coming. Robert, I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that night and then for stringing you along and dragging you into my mess with House. You deserved better than that." she told him with genuine remorse.

"I understand, Allie. You and House are it for each other and I shouldn't have interfered that night or attacked you. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you."

"Good."

A beat of silence.

"Will you stay?" she hesitantly asked.

"No. I don't think House and the others would be too pleased to see me. That and I have a flight to catch." he replied with a small smile.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the Land Down Under. America's been fun but I think I'll fare better elsewhere. Maybe I'll get a job in the Outback or just crash with my family. I don't know. I just wanted to say goodbye to you. Be happy, Allison. You deserve it and _**that**_ is something I do know."

He left a whisper of a kiss on her cheek and then headed towards the back stairwell, out of her life for good.

With him, he took the last of her guilt.

Turning, she saw her father near the door, smiling in his gentle yet all knowing way.

"Ready, kitten?"

Allison smiled and came over, taking his arm.

"Let's do this."

_**///////////**_

When he saw her, both his legs damn near gave out on him. Greg had always known that she was gorgeous. Hell, that's why he hired her but right now, she was…she was an angel. A fallen angel for him to love and cherish and annoy for the rest of his life.

The candle light and fading daylight made her glow and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears of joy. When he met them, Greg found himself smiling unconsciously and his own tears falling. His badass reputation was officially ruined but he didn't care.

His dirty girl looked like a lady, tonight.

When she reached him, she handed off her flowers to Miri (who was crying, too) and gave him a brilliant smile.

Her soft little fingers went to his clean shaven face and wiped the tears away.

"You look so handsome. I can't believe you actually shaved."

"They held me down and forced me to." he grumbled, gesturing at her dad and Scotty who grinned like baboons.

"Well, it's nice but I like your beard better." she admitted girlishly, sending laughter through the crowd.

"Yeah, yeah. And I'm not crying. I got allergies."

"_Riight_.", she drawled unbelievingly.

"Let's get married, wiseass."

_**////////////**_

"By the power vested in me by the state of New Jersey, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may…"

Allison squeaked as Greg grabbed her and drank her down but went with it as the crowd went wild.

"You may _**continue**_ kissing the bride." the judge chuckled. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce Dr. and Dr. Gregory Michael House!"

Unbelievingly, the crowd got louder and people were standing on chairs cheering. A distinct "Go Blue!" made her giggle into Greg's mouth. Having gone to U of M herself, she understood that Wolverine Pride didn't stop after you got your diploma.

"Hey, he said kiss the bride, not fuck the bride!" King called crassly.

Allison pulled away and said sweetly, "You're just mad that _**you**_ can't fuck the bride, Travie dear."

A collective _**"Oh, snap!" **_made her laugh as did Scotty actually snapping while leaning back.

Greg merely kissed her forehead in approval.

Yep, she was definitely a House now.

_**///////////**_

"_**You can't always get what you want…but if you try sometimes…you'll find…"**_

"You get what you need." Greg finished as he whirled her around the floor.

It was a testament to how much she knew him that she picked this as their first dance song.

Although, she was just as much as a Stones fan as he was.

The song ended and applause sounded as they sat at the table for the speeches.

Jimmy stood up and tapped his champagne glass for silence.

'Thank you. Well, this is a momentous day. Hell, if any of you told me that Greg House would end up married, I would've recommended you for shock therapy or just a straight jacket. Those are really fun…"

The crowd laughed and House flipped him off good naturedly.

"…but seriously, this is wonderful. To see Greg find, push away, screw over, and eventually fall for Allison has been awesome. And I'm happy for the both of them and I hope that they'll have many years together. Congratulations, you two and may all your ups and downs be in between the sheets."

Wilson sat down to thunderous applause and Greg snorted as Cuddy swatted him.

Allison looked at him and shrugged in a "What are you going to do?" way.

"Congrats, Greg. You've finally corrupted him. I hope you're happy."

"Blissful.", he replied with a calculating gleam in his eye.

As soon as he had time, he'd come up with his best man speech for Wilson's wedding to the Dragon Lady.

He couldn't be outdone.

_**////////////**_

"_**All the single ladies (all the single ladies)…all single ladies, put your hands up…"**_

Allison stood on the stage above the dance floor, swaying to the beat of Beyonce as she plotted her course. Throwing the bouquet was something she had been looking forward to and she had a plan.

There was a doctor in surgical that had a major thing for Foreman.

Dr. Emily McGill was also the object of Foreman's fascination and for a good reason.

After all, they were from the same neighborhood and had even gone to high school together.

Plus, she was a neurosurgeon so they could wax poetic on all sorts of brain related diseases.

This was a golden opportunity to get Foreman some love or at least laid.

Aiming directly for the petite and fiery black woman, Allison chucked her roses right at her.

Emily's loud "Hell, yeah!" as she caught it brought yet another smile to her face and more mirth to the cake gorged crowd.

Greg smirked at her and inclined his head towards Foreman questioningly.

Her affirmative nod made him roll his eyes but nod in agreement.

_**////////////**_

"_**Take it off… (take it off)…take it off baby for me…"**_

Greg House was not a matchmaker.

He always saw it manipulation and despised the twisted ways people used on **URST** ridden people for "their own good"

Still, Foreman was a friend. Well, it was more like a hateship than a friendship but it was enough for him to go along with Al's crazy idea.

After all, the stuffy **SOB** really _**did**_ need to get laid and McGill was smokin' in a jungle fever pixie way.

So with The Donna's encouragement (not that he needed it), House delved under Al's dress and fished out a snow white garter belt. Using a nearby fork as a slingshot, he launched it right onto Foreman's head, much to his surprise.

'Take a hint, Kunta!" House hollered while pointing to McGill, who was now looking at him shyly.

Foreman gave him a baleful look but met McGill in the middle of the dance floor.

Before he could even say anything, McGill laid one on him with tongue, teeth, and legs.

Foreman held onto her and out the door they went, probably to find a closet or the back of a car, their lips never parting for a second.

He looked down at Allison who was smiling smugly.

"Well, that went well." she deadpanned.

"Ya think? They better not do it on my desk." he grumbled.

"Yeah. They should do it on _**Wilson's**_ desk like we do.", she replied soberly.

Wilson's indignant squawk sent House and the guests into more hysterical laughter.

Okay, maybe matchmaking wasn't so bad, after all.

_**////////////**_

Much later, the party had begun to die down and the bride and groom sat on the stage watching the dispersing crowd. Some people remained, though.

Wilson and Cuddy were dancing to the smooth jazz that was now playing, his hand protectively on her back, an occasional kiss being shared.

King and a nurse were just going at it in a corner, only the woman's dress keeping their actions concealed.

Foreman and McGill had returned only briefly and that had only been to thank them for their help and take some cake with them. It was best that they didn't dwell on what the new horny couple would be doing with the dessert.

Blythe was speaking with an older man from pediatrics, obviously being charmed by the man. Since his parents had finally divorced (much to Greg's delight), John was nowhere to be found. The guy, a Dr. Martin Williams, seemed to be really into his mom and not a tool so Greg let them do their thing.

Gideon and Dria were also dancing and giggling about something or other. It was nice to see and hopefully, they'd be like them in a few years.

Miri, Scotty, and Alexander were at a table talking and still eating. Greg wondered where it all went since they were whip thin….

"Greg, can we go now?"

Looking down a t his wife (holy shit, he had a wife, now!), he nodded and climbed down from the stage. Opening his arms, Allison jumped into them and rested her head on this shoulder as he carried her outside to his Harley.

Putting her on first, he put her helmet on and then his own, making sure both were secure.

Climbing on, he turned it on and they drove into the moonlit night.

A sign on the back read _**JUST MARRIED**_ and Allison's laughter could be heard until they turned the corner.

It was time to start their lives together.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Well, hello. I'm sorry for letting this fic all by the wayside. I've been attacked by many rabid plot bunnies lately and I couldn't help but yield to them.**

**They're evil, you know…and armed with carrot loaded bazookas.**

**So, along with this fic, I have 3 more in progress, meaning that I'll have to do some scheduling. But, don't worry. I will **_**not**_** be abandoning any of my stories. They **_**will**_** be completed, hopefully by the end of the summer. My goal is to finish all my WIPs and my remaining Coming Soon by the beginning of the fall TV season. I'm going to try my best to attain that goal.**

**Wish me luck.**

**Now, back to the fic and the wedding night. My smut muse has come out of her heat induced coma and has been joined by my sensual one so I'll let the girls run wild with these two for a bit. **

**I'm sure that they'll thank me for it. Also, there's a reference to one of my favorite episodes and I hope you guys can spot it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She could feel his heated gaze on her as she moved through the spacious suite, exploring the layout. Fully stocked kitchen, nice entertainment system, large bathroom with a deep jacuzzi tub, a wonderful view of the river…

And a very large, comfortable looking bed.

Turning down the blankets, she found that the sheets were Egyptian cotton and the mattress memory foam. Gripping the headboard firmly and releasing it quickly, she found it sturdy and cushioned, preventing it from disturbing any neighbors.

Allison really appreciated that.

Now that she was his wife (god, she was a wife again!), she planned on having a very loud, long celebration of their union. The last thing she wanted was the management or the cops busting down the door.

"Well? Does it meet with your approval, majesty?"

The snark was softened by the desire in his eyes and Allison smiled regally

"Why, yes it does, Sir Gregory. Come and release me from this contraption of a gown. I burn for thee." she replied with Shakespearean pomp.

His laughter was deep and had a sinister edge to it as he approached her. When he grabbed her, she grabbed him right back, smiling giddily up at him. She was right where she belonged and she loved it, loved him.

"Mine.", he rumbled as he pressed hot kisses to her jugular, moving steadily down.

"Yep. It's legal and everything." she quipped while grinding slowly against his hidden arousal.

God, she wanted him. She always had but now...

Her dress loosened and slid down her body, pooling at her feet. His eyes widened at the lacy white negligee she had on and she smiled at him, yet again, slowly spinning for him so he could get the full effect.

"You'd be amazed at the number of maternity sites that focus on lingerie. It's enough to clothe every **p**reggers **p**orn **p**rincess on the **p**lanet_*****_", she quipped.

Instead of replying, Greg picked her up and put her on the bed, kissing her fiercely.

_**////////////**_

Greg House was a determined man.

If he really wanted something, he would do anything to get it, leading to his reputation as an impulsive, reckless jackass.

However, his latest endeavor was not to diagnose a patient or to avoid Clinic Duty.

He wanted to please his wife, to make to love to her and pleasure her until she passed out.

Luckily, she was eager to aid him in his mission, stripping him with surgical precision. Naked, he slid her underwear off and took her in. Her skin was glowing like marble in the moonlight and her body was ripe and soft, his for the taking and enjoying. Tenderly, he turned her onto her side and spooned up behind her, parting her legs. This position was the most comfortable for her and very pleasurable for him. He had full access to her curves and the angle sent him deep inside her. Plus, the close proximity satisfied his need for intimacy.

A happy mewl escaped her as he slid home, nuzzling her throat as he moved slowly inside her, wanting it to last.

Allison moaned and whimpered steadily as they moved together and he could feel tears threatening again. Allison was his wife, now. His partner, his equal. Also, she had proved him wrong. A 4 could marry a 7 and have it work. She didn't want to fix him, she wanted to love him. He was just thankful that he had let her before it had become too late.

Burying his face in her neck, he let them fall, caring only about her.

_**///////////////**_

Feeling the cool droplets on her skin, Allison brought her fingers to the nape of his neck, looking to soothe. Tears spilled from her own eyes, tears of joy and relief. Even after all they had been through, there had always been a nagging fear that he would leave her, that he'd grow bored of her and leave her behind and broken.

With every movement of his hips and every tear that ran to her wrist, that fear was beaten back and cast off.

"…love you." he moaned as he began to pick up speed.

Her body came to life and she began to feel the telltale weakness in her legs as her core spasmed in ever increasing waves.

"Greg...oh god, Greg!" she cried seconds later as she climaxed, the waves slower but just as intense as they usual.

Greg continued on, making her shatter twice more before surrendering to his own release with a low roar of her name.

_**//////////////**_

Much later, Greg lay on his side, watching her sleep.

Occasionally, he let his hand linger on her bump, feeling Amelia stir beneath the skin.

Allison sighed in her sleep and turned towards him, slinging a possessive leg over him.

She was an aggressive snuggler, determined to get as much skin on skin contact as she could. She said that having him close helped her relax.

That fact was amusing to him because most people only relaxed when he was far away.

Shifting onto his back, he let her sprawl out over him, her quiet snores blowing hot air against his chest, soothing the bite mark that he had left after Round 5 or was it 8?

Deciding to figure it out later, he relaxed into the mattress and finally let sleep take him over.

This was not a dream.

She would be there when he woke up.

_*****_**I heart alliterations. I couldn't help but put one in.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Yay, they're married! Now, that it's happened, I can transition into the next part of the story: the part that involves a baby, a college reunion, and another wedding/birth. While we're on the subject of babies, I'm going to fix the time line a bit so Lisa will stay pregnant longer than Allison. I would've made her give birth first but then that would've screwed up the new storyline.**

**Now, I have a schedule for my WIPs and that's one a day. The day depends on what order I'm going in but you guys should get at least one update a week on this one. My ultimate goal is to finish my WIPs (plus my not yet written In Plain Sight fic) by the start of the fall TV season. At the rate I'm going, I think I can pull it off. Although, next week I may go off the grid so that I can type and email my AP English project to my new teacher. I'll let you guys know via my profile if that needs to happen.**

**Oh, Allison's going to be more than a little crazed in this chapter but she'll calm down towards the end. I've never had a baby but research and my mom's horror stories tell me that it hurts like a son of a bitch. I just wanted to incorporate that.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Amelia was three days late.

After returning from their honeymoon, Allison went on maternity leave and embraced the concept of nesting. If she wasn't folding baby clothes, she was knitting or cooking or something else domestic. To be honest, she was starting to lose her mind, especially after her due date came and went. She was frustrated, swollen, and exhausted. Plus, she wanted to hold her baby. She wanted to see if she'd have Greg's eyes or her nose but she couldn't do that if the little bugger refused to come out. In retrospect, she understood Amelia's point of view.

If _she_ were in a warm, safe environment with plenty of food and room to play, she wouldn't want to leave either.

So, with that in mind, and Paula's promise of inducing on Friday, Allison endured.

Currently, she was making herself a turkey sandwich, trying to take her mind off of the aches in her back. It was probably Braxton-Hicks again, anyway. Plus, she and Greg had gotten a little frisky before he had left for work (or she had forced him to leave for work) so a little pain in her back and legs was nothing to be concerned about.

And, of course, as soon as she thought that, her water broke, sending liquid to the ceramic tiles and pain lancing through her like a flaming sword.

Looking reproachfully at her belly, she grumbled, "Of course you inherited your father's sense of bitter irony. You better stay in there until I can get to the hospital."

_**///////////////**_

"_35 year old Caucasian woman… 7 centimeters dilated…"_

And then, "GREGORY MICHAEL HOUSE, I'M GOING TO FUCKING _**KILL**_ YOU FOR THIS!"

House looked away from the chart his holding and saw Al being hustled in on a gurney, looking like the girl from _**The Exorcist**_. Her face was dripping with sweat and her eyes were crazed with pain and rage. Dropping the chart, he hurried to her side and took her hand just in time for her to squeeze it with bruising force as they went towards maternity with breakneck speed.

"So, you're in labor?" he asked nonchalantly as they put her in a hospital gown.

"No, moron! I'm just laying here screaming for kicks! _**Of course, I'm in labor!**_" she snarled as the contraction hit her hard.

Instead of lashing back, he smiled a little bit and looked at her tenderly. Her hair was a tangled rat's nest, there was an angry red flush to her cheeks, and she still had the crazed look in her eyes. He still found her to be the most attractive woman in the world, now topping Angelina by at least 5 points.

"What are you looking at, buster brown?" she grumbled.

"You. You're beautiful."

"I'm in fucking labor." she protested with a smile.

"So, what? You're still beautiful. Where are you taking her?" he asked the nurses.

"We have a room ready for her and Dr. Giovanni is on her way. If you want to stay for the birth…"

"I have to put some scrubs on. Yeah, yeah. I know. You candy stripers better not let anything happen to either one of them or I'll shove my cane up your asses." he cut off as he headed to the scrub in room.

As calm as he was on the outside, inwardly, he was freaking the hell out.

By the end of the day, he would be a father.

_**///////////////////**_

It was too late for an epidural.

Allison had already known that. She didn't need some wide eyed, perky little rookie telling her shit she already knew. She was a doctor, for Christ's sake. Just because she made her living by fucking around with immune systems didn't mean that she didn't know how things worked elsewhere. Plus, she already knew that she'd have give birth naturally and painfully. Allison had accepted that. Her mom had told that epidurals never worked with the women in her family. It wasn't fair! If fucking crystal meth could make her higher than hell in a hand basket, why couldn't the needle work?!

And why couldn't all these damn people go away?

Interns, nurses, residents…was that a janitor? What the fuck were they all doing in here?

"Why are all of you in here? I need my doctor and I even need the crippled rat bastard who did this to me against my better judgment…"

"The crippled rat bastard resents that remark." Greg interjected.

"…but I don't need to be your entertainment….that's it, isn't it?! You all just want to see if the baby will be mutated, don't you?! Or that it's someone else's, don't you?! There's _**money**_ riding on this! I **know** there is! God, this fucking hospital with its motherfucking betting pools! GET THE HELL OUT, NOW! _**ALL**_ OF YOU!" she roared, causing a fearful stampede out the door and out of the ward.

Panting, she laid back on the bed heavily, tears of pain and frustration leaking out of her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry, Greg. You must th-think I'm a bitch." she gasped sobbingly.

"No, I think you're doing the equivalent of pushing a bowling ball through an ingrown hair with no drugs. If I were you, I would thrown the bedpan at all of them. Don't worry about it. Just push the kid out."

"I'm scared, Greg. What if I can't do it? Be a mother?"

His hand found hers and he leaned down to meet her gaze.

"You can do it. I have complete faith in you." he told her firmly.

This coming from Greg House, Champion of Pessimism and Creator of the trademark "Everybody lies" was worth more than twice its weight in gold.

With trembling lips, she met his in a grateful kiss.

_**////////////////**_

Greg watched as Wilson, Cuddy, and the team came in and gave Allison a wary look. Instead of looking mad, she was smiling.

"Now, _these_ are the people that I want to see. Did you get rid of those assholes, Lisa?" Al greeted weakly.

The contractions had slowed a bit and her cervix was now at 8 centimeters. She had been able to sleep a little and that had done her good. Her disposition had certainly improved.

"Yeah, I did. I said that only us and your family were allowed in your room." Cuddy replied gently, taking her other hand encouragingly.

"Thanks. Yelling at them really took it out of me. Where is my family?"

"_We're here, honey."_

Dria came in followed by Gideon. Scotty, Alexander, and Miri had taken positions near them and soon the bed was surrounded by all the right people. Greg relaxed marginally but kept his eyes peeled for trouble, namely Philsy Boy.

"Phillip…has been unavoidably detained." Dria said quietly, trying to sugarcoat it.

"The fucking bastard pitched a major hissy fit when he found out about you guys getting hitched and he kept ranting about our family's reputation being destroyed and our gene pool tainted by Greg. None of us took it very well, leading to an even bigger blowup than before. Last time I checked, he had boarded a plane for Hawaii, probably so he can annoy tiki gods." Alexander said bluntly, something that Greg appreciated.

At least he wasn't the only person with a zero tolerance policy for bullshit.

"I hope he falls into a volcano." Miri grumbled.

Allison's weak laugh was cut off by a gasp and then a low groan of pain.

Greg immediately gave her his hand which she squeezed for at least 2 minutes before she fell back against the pillows.

"Go get Paula. This kid's coming out, now."

"You sure, Al?"

"Either that or I'm about to literally shit a brick. Go."

_**///////////////**_

"Push, Allison! Push!"

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…_

"Stop and breathe."

Rapid gasps for air punctuated her sobs and she could feel Greg sponge sweat from her brow before kissing it.

"You're doing good. Just a little longer." he encouraged.

"You said that 2 hours ago!" she snapped.

"I know that. I can be wrong, sometimes."

"Push, Allison! I can see her head!" Paula ordered.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…_

"Her head is out. Oh, she's got so much hair! One big push, Allison! One more!"

Gathering the last of her strength, Allison pushed as hard as she could, screaming as her body tore in two. The heat and pressure she had been feeling abruptly stopped and high, piercing cries filled the room as their baby took her first breaths.

She was slimy and beet red and completely pissed off.

She was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

After Greg cut the cord, the one nurse that she had allowed in cleaned her up and placed her on her chest.

Amelia's skin was the same light tan of her father's and she could see Greg's nose but her lips. When she traced them, a very tiny hand clasped her pinky and big sleepy blue eyes looked at her head on. She recognized the look from Greg first woke up in the morning. Deep chocolate curls brushed her tiny brow, giving her the look of a baby angel.

Allison could feel herself falling in love all over again.

"Hi, Amelia. I'm your momma. Yes, I am. You want to meet your daddy?"

_**/////////////////**_

For the third time in less than 2 months, House was weeping with joy.

Amelia was perfect. 10 pounds and 2 ounces of perfection. He was amazed that someone so beautiful could've come out of_ his_ gene pool. She was looking around curiously and yawning. One of her hands had captured his pinky and she was gumming on it happily.

Her big innocent eyes looked up at him with absolute trust and he prayed that it would remain there long after this day.

"Hey, kid. I'm your dad I…I love you. You're tiny and you're probably going to be a little hell raiser but I'll love you, anyway and I'm going to do right by you." he promised.

He would _**not**_ be like his father.

A light snore made him look at Allison who was now stone cold asleep.

"I guess we Houses are good at wearing her out eh, Peanut?" he quipped.

She gurgled and he sighed as he adjusted her cocoon of blankets.

"We got to work on the talking thing soon. Now, that you're out of your mom, I expect full participation in our chats. I need someone other than your goofy Uncle Jimmy to wax poetic about the meaning of life and all that good crap."

She yawned again and her eyelids drooped, prompting Greg to put her safely in her bassinet.

"You sleep right now, okay? I'll watch your mom. She's easy to watch because she's hot."

Amelia fell asleep and House returned to his seat next to Allison.

Soon, the room would be full of well wishers and gawkers and he should probably go and head them off at the pass.

It was the right thing to do.

Right now, however, he just wanted to sit in the silence and enjoy the innocent slumber of his girls, the most important things in the world to him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Howdy do, peoples. I've just gotten home from cleaning out the family van. Who knew that 5 little children could generate 20 pounds of crumbs, dirt, and hair? It's insane. Anyway, this is going to be a more of a family chapter with Greg, Allison and Amelia making the rounds in the hospital. They should be at home next chapter and then I'll introduce the U of M reunion plot line.**

**Quick question: What do you guys think would be a reasonable year for House to graduate in? On the show, they don't really clarify so I'm thinking '84,'85. I don't think House is as old as he looks (a few decades of Vicodin induced debauchery ages you fast) so him being 40, 45 doesn't seem to be off. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She felt a distinct sense of déjà vu as she rolled through the halls in her wheelchair.

Once again, she had on House's lacrosse jersey, pajama pants and the gripper slipper thingies that she liked so much. People were staring and she was grinning like an idiot. Instead of rolling solo with an iPod though, she was holding her barely a day old daughter and House was pushing her.

Amelia was now in purple pajamas and booties with a matching swaddle, her hair barely contained by the cap and she was looking around with curious drowsy eyes, kind of like when Greg came looking for looking for her when she wasn't in bed when he woke up.

"Lord, if you don't look like your daddy. I hope you don't _act_ like him, too." she told her tenderly.

"You're lucky you've got the kid or I'd take you over my knee." he grumbled good naturedly.

"Paula said that we had to wait six weeks for that." she quipped smartly while stroking Mia's cheek.

Greg chuckled and pushed into the lobby where her family was waiting. Blythe gasped and Allison smiled at her as she came up to them.

"Go see your grandma." Allison said as she surrendered the baby.

Her arms felt so empty without Mia resting in them but she had to meet her family.

She'd have 18 years and more to be with her. A few minutes with some others wouldn't make a difference.

Blythe was smiling and crying at the same time, already entranced by the little girl who was gumming at her granny's pinky. Amelia had a thing for pinkies, apparently.

"Oh, Gregory…god, she looks just like you." she whispered with awe.

"Yeah, poor kid. Her name is Amelia Katherine. Al calls her Mia." he replied with pride.

"That's a good name, son. It's pretty but not weird with House. Come on, little one. Let's get you to your other grandma."

_**///////////////**_

Greg kept his eyes on Amelia as Dria held her reverently and she kissed her forehead.

"Hello, _leannán_. Oh, you pretty little thing…"

He looked curiously at Al who translated, "Sweetheart. She called us that when we were little."

"You _do_ look like your daddy. Hopefully, you'll have a better attitude…" Dria said to a now cooing Amelia. Her little fingers were in her hair, toying with the flame red locks.

"You know, you're the second person to bring that up? I've gotten better. Haven't I, Al?" Greg asked defensively.

She smiled and squeezed his hand gently before nodding.

Reassured, he let Gideon slap him on the back.

"You did good, son."

"Nah, it's all Allison's doing. I was just along for the ride." he replied humbly.

Mia went to Scotty, then Miri, and Alexander who were all crying and cooing over their niece. It was good to see. It assured him that Mia would have a lot of people to love her and back her up. When Mia got back to Al, she was fussing and Al immediately exposed her breast to feed her. Scotty and Alexander immediately turned around in horror.

"Allie!" they groaned, much to everyone's amusement.

"Hey, that's what they're for! Mia needs to eat, somehow!" Allison informed them between laughs. "Breast milk is best for her!"

"I _know_ that but doesn't mean that I want to see _your_ tits in the wind! Just Miri's!" Alexander protested.

As Greg pushed them towards the elevator, he could hear Scotty run out the door and Miri swat him, making him smile.

_**///////////////**_

A triumphant belch escaped Mia and Allison looked at her with wide eyes while Greg laughed.

Amelia just cooed and sucked on her fingers in satisfaction.

"Good one, Mia." she praised while leaning back into Greg's office couch.

'That was a 10! A_ total_ 10! That's my girl!"

Allison laughed at his childish enthusiasm and smiled as Foreman and Travis came in. To her surprise, Travis didn't shy away from holding her. He looked completely natural with a baby and she told him so.

"I'm oldest of 8 kids. I know babies. Hey, you little rugrat, I'm your Uncle Travis and when you grow up, I'm going to teach you all about the digestive system. Death begins in the colon, you know?" he cooed.

Allison sighed and exchanged amused looks with the boys.

While House had "Everybody lies", as his future epitaph King had "Death begins in the Colon" and both were extremely proud of them.

The rest of them just dealt with them.

"All right, all right, let her see her Uncle Eric." she chided.

"Your hands clean or do you need to go wash evidence off of them?" House asked him, making him roll his eyes.

"I used gloves, jackass. Hi, Amelia."

If anyone told her 4 years ago that the jerk who stole her article would eventually become her "brother from another mother" and be holding her little girl, she would've sent them straight to the padded rooms upstairs. Things had changed so much in so little time. It seemed like only yesterday that she had been called in by Wilson to face **The** Gregory House and now she was a mom, married, and happy. Allison was...happy.

She was happy.

The very idea made tears pour out of her eyes and Greg looked at her in alarm.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling any pain?"

"No, baby. I'm…happy."

He took that in and then gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, it takes getting used to. Unhand my daughter, hood rat. We have to take her to Jimmy and his demon and get Al back to bed."

Foreman gently placed Mia back in Allison's arms and helped her into the wheelchair.

Greg immediately started pushing her and King held the door open as they headed down the hall.

Amelia yawned and nestled her face closer to her mother's chest, comforted by her heartbeat.

_**////////////////**_

For once, Cuddy didn't look evil.

Apparently, Mia had mystical powers to hypnotize evil witches to mellow out and smile goofily.

Actually, the goofy smile came from Jimmy…

Anyway, she was holding Mia like she was made of porcelain and Jimmy was absently rubbing her bump, now 8 months old.

"I'm your Auntie Lisa, sweetheart and I'm carrying a little playmate for you. Mm-hm. His name is Gregory." she said gently to Mia who was now drifting in and out of sleep.

House's jaw dropped. It was a boy?

Wilson grinned at him like a baboon and handed him the latest sonogram pictures.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you but then Allie went into labor so…"

"It's cool. You two are seriously going to name your hatchling after me?"

Both nodded and House could feel a little warmth inside him at the revelation. Of all the bastards in the world, they picked him to name their son after. It was a…honor albeit a little clichéd. Allison smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Well, damn. Now, I _have_ to like the kid. You did this on purpose, O Evil One." he accused Cuddy who merely smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Shut it before I make you go to the Clinic, O Crippled One." she threatened lightly as she returned Mia to Allison.

"You do it and I'll make sure my namesake's first word is funbags."

Allison groaned out a laugh and scolded, "You're terrible."

"Yep and you were dumb enough to marry me.", he replied.

She smiled serenely and corrected, "Not dumb. Lucky."

If there were a studio audience around, it would definitely be an "Aww..." moment.

Since there wasn't, he pressed a tender kiss on her brow.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Yes, finally! Damned technical glitches! I've been trying to get through since this morning! You know that blasted AP project I've been grumbling about? You know the type and email thing that was going to take me forever? Well, all it took was a fucking half hour and I could've done my updating 3 times over if it weren't for the aforementioned technical glitches. I'm such a ding-dong! But, my project is finally done and now I just got to find a way to print it out the way she asked but I ain't doing that until September 7****th****, the day before I go back to government sanctioned hell, I mean high school.**

** Good Lord, it feels like summer just started and I have to go back so soon? That sucks. Well, not completely. I am finally an upperclassman (The Class of 2011 owns your **_**souls!**_**) and with September brings the resolution of at least 10 cliff hangers that have been bugging me. I'm going to be glued to the TV until about November…**

**Anyway, back to the story. They're all home and the formal invitation to the reunion thing shows up in the mail, along with the introduction of yet another OC. Remember the dude in the tree at the wedding? Yeah, him. Let me know what you guys think of him.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

The baby monitor alerted her to the soft fussing noises Mia was starting to make and she immediately made to get up. A firm arm around her waist stopped her and she tried to squirm out of the insistent grip.

"Greg, she's hungry and she probably smells bad. She needs her…"

"..dad to get his semi crippled but sexy ass up and deal with her while letting her mother unclench and rest for the first time in 2 months. Heel, Lassie. I'll get her."

With that, Greg rolled out of bed and headed out the door, leaving her behind with a smile on her face. He still managed to surprise her. In her brief fantasies of parenthood with him before they got serious, she had expected him to be hesitant with all parts of infanthood. Greg was the complete opposite. He got up with her during the feedings, changed diapers (with gloves and an amusing monologue), and played the piano for her when she was stubborn about sleeping(she liked Beethoven the best).

There was already a bond between father and daughter and it was nice to see.

Listening, she heard his footsteps and the nursery light turn on.

Just when the fussing became wails, she could hear Greg scoop her up and sniff her.

"_Oh, ewww…I hate it when your mom's right. Okay, Peanut, let's get that off you…"_

Allison laughed as he groaned again and Amelia cooed in relief.

"_Yeah, I'd be relieved too if that was off of me. Jesus…hey, wait a minute! You only eat breast milk! What's __**corn**__ doing in here? Stop laughing, Al!"_

Of course, that just made her laugh harder and slump against the pillows as he finished the diaper change. She could hear him change her clothes and then Amelia started whimpering in her "feed me!" way.

"_Well, I can't help you with that, kid. Let's get you to your mom, shall we?"_

Greg came back into their bedroom and Mia was securely in his arms. Instead of her usual footie pajamas, she had on tiny little purple flannel pajama pants and a black, long sleeved Rolling Stones onesie. Silver toe socks completed the look along with a purple hat.

Mia's now sky blue eyes looked around curiously but with more than a little annoyance as she was placed in her mother's arms.

"Hello, sweetie." Allison greeted tenderly. "You hungry?"

Mia grunted and nuzzled at her covered breasts insistently.

Allison lowered her tank straps and Mia immediately latched onto her left breast, suckling greedily.

"She really likes that one. Like father, like daughter." she quipped while smirking at Greg.

"Well, she has good taste. Stay here. I'll make breakfast." he replied as he pulled on his robe.

"Okay. Bring me the mail while you're down there, too."

Mia drained both breasts and Allison put her up to burp her, which she did with her usual gusto. After a little bit of spit up, she sighed and went back to sleep, tiny little snores shaking her frame. Allison pressed a kiss to her brow and slowly climbed out of bed. She knew that Greg wanted her to rest but she couldn't stand being idle for too long. She had to be productive, which is why she became a doctor. There was always something to do, either in the form of a chart or a surgery.

_Or when working for Gregory House, there are homes to break into and crazy tests to be run…_

"_Al, come here!"_

Adjusting so Mia rested more comfortably, she descended the stairs to see Greg holding what looked to be an invitation.

"What's up?"

He took Mia and handed her the maze and blue lined paper.

_**Valedictorian Gregory M. House and his family are invited to the Class of 1985 University of Michigan reunion. The festivities will be in Princeton, NJ, meaning that you can't skip out this time, House. Get you, your lovely wife, and your kid to this shindig or we're all coming to you…with the graduation party pics.**_

_**Class President: Kenneth Barker**_

_**PS: GO BLUE!**_

Allison chuckled and asked, "I take it that this guy is one of the few friends you have?"

"Sort of. We grew up together. His dad and my dad were always stationed together so we became friends out of necessity. He's the one that got me into medicine in the first place."

"Really? How?"

He put Mia in her carrier and Allison sat on the counter next to her, looking at him curiously. Greg didn't talk much about his past so when he did, Allison made sure to listen and not to push him.

"It was when we were in Cairo. His mom worked at a triage clinic and people from all over traveled to it to get treated. Mostly, it was people who had stepped on scorpions or had found some way to drown. Anyway, Ken brought me with him one day to watch his mom work and she had managed to bring back a girl who had been dead for at least 5 minutes. It was…miraculous to me and I wanted to know how to help people like that. Ken picked up on it and started sneaking me medical journals and his brother's old textbooks. My dad…wasn't open to anything for me except the military and I had to be really careful around him. My mom supported me but she really couldn't do anything…"

"…because of John." she surmised.

He nodded.

"Bastard.", she reflexively grumbled before looking at Mia in horror.

"Ah, don't worry. Memory doesn't really set in until you're 3 and her first word's probably going to be something cool like moron…"

"…or lupus."

"It's never lupus, woman!"

Both of them laughed and she asked, "Are we going?"

He thought about and shrugged.

"Why not? I bet they'll all keel over to see The Beast with a wife and kids."

"The Beast?" she laughed.

He nodded and growled.

"I'm not even going to ask. I am a bit curious as to what happened at the graduation party…"

"I plead the fifth." he said flatly.

"Objection."

"Overruled."

They stared each other down and then Allison huffed before heading back towards the stairs.

"Fine. I'll just get Jimmy to tell me."

"Good luck. He can't even remember it. I spiked his punch, you know. And then I pushed him in the river. He didn't drown but he ended up with a nasty cold. It was funny."

"You're a good friend, House."

"The best."


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Damn, I haven't updated this WIP in over a week! I really, really suck. I'm sorry for keeping you guys in the wind for so long. I've been sick (I passed out on Sunday) and there has been an epic heat wave going on for the last 4 days or so, making me want to do nothing but sleep. Besides, my muse was focusing on smut this week and I'm not in a place to write another hot, sweaty sex scene for this fic.**

**I'm gonna have to fix that soon.**

**Anyway, it's reunion time, people and it'll last for about 3 chapters before I shift to the next plot line. Mia's little playmate will be here soon. Let's just leave it at that.**

**PS: Wow, T&R is now 30 chapters long! This is the longest thing I've put up on FNN and I'm still not done with it. It's so exciting!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"You know, I really do hate going to things like this. I'm not really a social person. I prefer my solitude. Well, my semi solitude. You and mom are good company, don't you think?"

Mia cooed a little and suckled on her hand as he continued snapping her bright yellow onesie shut.

"I'm glad you agree. Anyway, the only reason I'm going to this little shenanigan in the first place is because your mean ol' Uncle Kenny's got some dirt on me in the form of photos. Dirt I'd like to keep on the down low. I never should've gone to the freakin' party in the first place, Mia. I_** really**_ shouldn't have. Just to tell you now, if you ever go to a frat party, always wear something secure and never _**ever**_ put your drink down. The consequences are dire, especially mini-Wilson's got a camera."

She snuffled as he put on her deep blue pajamas and a white cap with little wolverines running around the hem.

"Of course, you may be too cool to hang around with him, anyway. You're a House. You're like a 9 ½ on the bad ass scale and Wilsons…well, maybe they're 5s on a good day. Although, if his dad's any indication, he's going to be like a -4. All right, you are ready for action. Let's get you to your mom, shall we?"

Greg scooped her up and she abandoned her hand in favor of his pinky as they went downstairs.

"You really do have a thing for pinkies, Peanut. If I had known that, I would've saved like $500 in pacifiers. Hmm, where's mom?"

Al was nowhere to be seen but he didn't worry. Allison usually took forever to get all dolled up but the end result was always worth it. He still had dreams about the little red number she had on at Poker Night. It had been a turning point. She had gone from Lobby Art Duckling in his mind to Allie, the woman, nearly knocking him on his ass.

She still had that power over him, even when she wasn't looking like a supermodel.

Securing Mia in her carrier, he turned around just in time to see Allison glide down the stairs.

His mouth went bone dry and then began to water.

She had lost the majority of the baby weight but the remaining pounds looked good on her, already adding to the full hourglass she had become. Every one those curves were highlighted by the deep blue cheongsam she had on. When she moved, he could see that the ankle length gown had a slit up to her hip, exposing a long, glorious leg to the air. A pair of gold heels improved her already straight posture so the effect was even more devastating to his mind. Her hair was up (which he loved because it gave him better access to her neck) and secured by two maze and blue striped drumsticks, a throwback to her time in marching band.

"Well? How do I look?"

He said nothing but gestured for to turn around so he could get all angles of the view.

A shot of heat went straight to his groin as he saw that she was showing a glorious expanse of creamy skin and she smiled at him from behind her fan (also maze and blue).

"Greg?"

"Holy hell! Do we really have to go to this because I can think of a much better reunion to attend." he finally wheezed with a hungry gleam in his eyes.

They hadn't been intimate since right before Mia had been born and he was definitely feeling the burn.

She giggled in her sex kitten way and lightly brushed her strawberry flavored lips against his.

"We won't stay too long.", she promised.

_**//////////////**_

Lisa kept a protective hand on her bump as she mingled with her old classmates. Each one gushed that she looked radiant and beautiful and that warmed her. She wasn't feeling too pretty lately. Being 8 and a half months pregnant had limited her mobility and she felt like a penguin every time she moved. James hadn't said anything negative. In fact, he couldn't keep his hands off of her and he was always saying how sexy she was. But, he was more than a little biased. After all, she was his fiancée and all. Hearing praise from people she hadn't seen (and hadn't really wanted to see) in years made it real to her.

She had on a deep blue evening gown and she had found her gold locket to but on, going with the theme of maze and blue. Instead of being empty like it had for years, there was now a picture of her and James inside, smiling like loons outside their home.

Arms wrapped her from behind and she tilted her head obligingly as James pressed loving kisses to her jugular.

"You look beautiful. I couldn't get away from Crandall fast enough."

"Crandall? Wasn't that the guy that smelled like cheese?"

"And he still does. I now have a hankering for some nachos."

Lisa laughed and elbowed him lightly in the side as they swayed to the jazz that was playing.

"House here yet?" she asked after a while.

"Nope. Kenny said that he'd show but I don't believe him, photos or no photos."

"James, they are awful. Worse than anything that _**Jackass**_ or Tom Green could come up with. He'll show up if not just to make him burn them."

The music stopped and Lisa looked towards the main entrance as the House family made their entrance. Allison was smiling at something he said, her wedding and engagement rings sparkling in the light and Mia was securely in House's arms, looking around with wide, curious little eyes. Whispers, hisses, and twitters filled the room, making it sound like a zoo.

"What? Haven't you ever seen an old guy with his hot wife and kid?" he snarked to the masses as he led them towards their reserved table.

The music started again and Lisa smirked at James as they headed over.

"Okay, you were right." he conceded.

"As usual.", she sniffed.

"Shut up, woman."

_**//////////////**_

"What's up, Greg?"

"You son of a bitch."

Allison swatted him and looked at the smiling man as he sat down. He was 6'2 (the same height as Greg) and had deep mocha skin. Black dreadlocks went to his shoulders and big, piercing ice blue eyes looked at her kindly. With his accent, she discerned that was definitely British but he obviously had West Indian blood in him. Like Greg, he had a sweater and dress pants, only his was gold instead of blue.

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend, Greg?" he asked with mock hurt as he loaded his plate with the shellfish dish that every table had.

"It is when that old friend's blackmailing me. Where are they, Kenny?"

Apparently, he meant the (in)famous grad party photos and Allison was curious too.

It wasn't often that Greg got so embarrassed about something and was pretty funny to see.

"At my house…in London." he replied mischievously before cracking up.

"Damn you!" Greg snarled before finally joining him in laughter.

Allison smiled at the familiarity between them. The only person she had ever seen him so comfortable with (other than her and his mom) was Wilson so it meant a lot to see him so relaxed. It took a lot to get Gregory House to trust you but once he did, he opened up like a flower and its petals.

"Aw, come on. It's not too bad. You get to show off your gorgeous daughter and this lovely creature here as your wife. You are his wife, correct? I mean, Greg is definitely low enough to hire someone…"

Allison chuckled and replied, "Don't I know it. I'm Allison." as she shook his hand.

"As in _**Cameron?**_ As in the Cameron you wrote me about, mate?"

Greg flushed beet red and Allison looked him with a Spock worthy arched brow.

"You wrote about me?"

"Oh, yeah. **_She's got me completely twisted, man_**…_**she left me for a wombat and a bunch of idiot nurses**…**she looks hot in-**_**OW**!", Ken quoted in a spot on imitation of Greg.

"Whoopsie." Greg said darkly as he sipped his drink.

Allison giggled and said, "Well, it's House, now and this…"

Mia cooed happily as she was picked up and Allison smiled tenderly at her.

"…is Amelia Katherine. She's 3 months."

Kenny's face softened and he said awestruck, "Oh, wow. Damn it, man, she's gorgeous despite the fact that she looks just like you."

"Bite me. So, how you been doing?"

A petite Greek woman came over with a hand on her own baby bump and kissed Kenny on the forehead silently before waving at him happily.

"Katrina Kolovos?" Greg asked incredulously.

Allison remembered seeing her face on a few murder mystery novels and Greg had mentioned that they had gone to school together. She had been part of their "posse", as Greg called it, consisting of Wilson, Cuddy, him, and Kenny. She also remembered him saying that there had been a lot of tension between her and Kenny but never a resolution.

Apparently, there had been. It was amazing what twenty years could do.

"It is Barker now Gregory and has been for almost 16 years. We literally ran into each other at a writer's convention and …well obviously, we got to know each other again."

"I'll say." Greg leered.

Katrina laughed and shrugged.

"Well, you know how he is: persistent and hornier than a cage of rabbits. I am due in 3 months with twins and we have 5 other children back home with my mother. I am pleased to see that you, James, and Lisa are doing so well. You in particular. Kenneth, will you dance with me?"

"Sure, Kat. I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded and shuffled/walked away, reminding Allison of her own pregnant days. She didn't miss having to walk like that but it was definitely worth the discomfort. She wouldn't trade Mia for anything in the World.

"That's how I've been doing, man. Kat's the best damn thing that's happened to me and it was definitely worth the chase. See you later."

Ken left and Greg looked at her tenderly.

He didn't need to say anything, she just knew.

_You're the best damn thing that's happened to me…_

He glanced down at a now sleeping Mia.

…_well, other than Mia. I love you._

She put Mia back in her carrier and pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

_I love you, too._


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: By this time next week, I shall be back in high school again. I'm filled with joy and rapture. NOT. But, there are some bright spots. My dumbass counselor didn't screw up my schedule like she usually does and I don't look like a man in my ID picture so that's good.**

_**And**_** I am not going to end up being a guest star on the show. Other than my minor ailments, I am A-OK and that makes me so very, very happy. It's one less thing to worry about.**

**In celebration, my writer's overload has finally ceased and now I can get my ideas out without a headache afterwards. So, tonight is an updating night. I'm going to try (emphasis on try) and work on my **_**Iron Man**_** and **_**SVU**_** fics after this one…which you guys should totally read. Hey, author's notes are good for shameless plugs…who knew? LOL!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Continuing with the theme 'The Best Thing I Did After College', we'll now have a few words from our class salutatorian, Dr. Gregory Michael House!" Ken announced.

"Oh, _**hell**_ no!" House groaned while trying to hide under the table.

The reunion hadn't been as painful as he imagined it would be. Only a few people mustered up the balls to approach them and that was only to coo over Mia and gush to Allison about how gorgeous she was. The pink tint to her cheeks and the shy thank yous nearly made him pounce on her. Forceful, badass new Cameron (she'd always be Cameron in his head) was cool and all but the glimpses of the meek little duckling he had fallen ass over heels for were extremely sexy to him.

He wanted to get her home and make up for lost time.

"Come on, Greg! It's just a few minutes! This thing's almost over and you can't just waltz out of here without saying something!" Kenny insisted.

"Public speaking and I don't mix! Just ask Cuddy!" he protested.

"I already did and I don't care! Get your ass up here, House!"

The spotlight went on him and he could feel his face erupt in a hot red blush against his will. Damn it, he hated it when shit like this happened…

A gentle hand rested on his forearm and he looked at Allie who was smiling softly at him.

"Go on. Mia and I will be your squealing fan girls." she urged.

Mia cooed and sucked on her hand, adding her encouragement to the mix.

He chuckled and then stood up, walking to the stage to thunderous applause. Meeting Kenny at the top of the stairs, he gave him a lethal look. Laughter filled the room as he ran to the safety of his wife and House settled at the podium.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Kenny." he grumbled.

"You've been saying that for years and yet I'm still here!"

"I've been poisoning you for awhile. It should kick in next year. Well, I really don't have much to say. After leaving U of M, my life went to the depths of hell. The woman I loved crippled me without my consent, I became addicted to Vicodin and I was basically a walking, embittered, crippled rain cloud. Well, a walking, embittered, crippled, and fucked up rain cloud to be more accurate."

He let the audience chew on that for a minute but then looked at his girls tenderly.

"Fortunately, I didn't stay like that. You see the hot chick with the baby over there? Well, that's my Allison and she saved my ass. She came to me as one of my fellows and I totally treated her like crap. I demeaned her every chance I got, I made her into a glorified secretary and I set out to systematically destroy any ounce of decency she had the nerve to show and you know what she did? She didn't try to assassinate me with a staple. Oh, no, she did something _**much **_worse. She fell in love with me. Can you believe it? Apparently, she gets off on pain, right darling?"

She cheekily blew him a kiss, sending another wave of laughter through the ballroom.

"And no matter what I did, no matter how much hell I rained down upon her, she stuck by me. She saw past the crippled bastard and found the real me. And when the woman who crippled me came back, I realized that I was in love with Allison. Of course, by then, she had gotten all tangled up with a wombat and had left me to go work in the ER but the realization was still there. But, I didn't know how to tell her. I fucked up with her so much that she'd probably think I was lying, anyway. Everyone does that."

He took a sip of the water up there and continued.

"Then, almost two years ago in October, she got hurt right in front of me. She got hurt really badly and all my reasons for holding back, all the bullshit excuses I came up with to not be with her seemed to be...well, bullshit. So, I told her and after tearing me a new one for not telling her sooner…thanks for that, Al…"

"You're welcome." she replied with a grin.

"…she said that she loved me too and it just went from there. She didn't want me because I was damaged. She didn't want to knock down all the walls I had and still have. She just wanted me to let her in and I did and…well, you aren't blind. Look what happened. So, contrary to popular belief, my career wasn't the best thing I did after college. The best thing I did was falling in love with Allison Elizabeth Cameron. Thank you."

Wow, he had actually gotten a standing ovation. That was a first. Usually, he got pitchforks and burning torches…

Sitting back next to Allison, she gave him a _**look**_.

It was her devilish, sex kitten "I am going to lay you good, mister" look and he licked his lips.

He couldn't wait to get home.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. I'm sick and I'm back in school. Yay! NOT. I stayed home today and it's been babysitting, housework, and napping for me today. Well, now it's writing time.**

**I am no longer a HOUSE fan. I will read and write fan fiction for it but now, I don't even like the **_**idea**_** of watching it, not even the reruns. And this latest brilliant idea from Shore and CO. has pissed me off, shattered my bleeding Hameron heart(which is why I'm writing sensual smut for them now), and makes me want to kick them all in the balls.**

**Spoiler: She better at least take the goddamned Wombat with her!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"You got my rank wrong."

"You don't even care about the damned rankings!"

"Kenny."

"Well…I was nervous about getting you up there. After all, you and public speaking don't mix."

Allison's teeth sank into her lower lip to suppress her mirth and she continued securing Mia in the car. She was sucking her hand and looking around with her curious sky blue eyes, taking everything she could in. Allison pressed a light kiss to her brow and securely shut the back car door, climbing in the front.

Kenny winced as House slugged his arm but then they did the whole man shake hands then hug thing. Good, that meant that they were heading home. She meant every ounce of dirty in the look she gave him. That speech was the sweetest, most honest thing a man had ever said about her and she was going to reward him for it.

Besides, the last action she had gotten down there had been giving birth and as rewarding and awesome as it was, it wasn't a very pleasant memory.

"Boo!"

She squeaked and hit her head on the car ceiling, frowning at her husband's laughter.

"Jerk.", she grumbled as they pulled off.

"I'm not sorry. You were all clenched again. What's wrong?"

She looked at him and let him read her need, resulting in him gulping and briefly swerving before recovering.

"You're going to have to not do that. I don't want to wrap us around a tree." he rasped.

Now it was her turn to laugh.

_**//////////////**_

Handling Mia was not a burden.

She was a new solace for him, up there with Al, music, and sex…oh, god.

_**Focus, man! Just get Peanut settled and then you can think about doing naked things with and to your minx of a wife.**_

For once, his LAVIYH wasn't annoying. He was actually helpful. Focusing, he got Mia dry and changed into thicker clothes. It was supposed to be cool overnight and he didn't want her to catch a chill. Placing her down and swaddling her, Greg gave her a gentle smile.

"You knocked 'em dead, kid. You'd make a good ambassador or maybe an evil overlord. You should consider that for a career option. World Domination really is fun."

Amelia cooed her reply and accepted her pacifier, a dead giveaway that she was exhausted.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he exited the nursery, turning off the light behind him.

"She settled?"

"Yeah, she's fi…_**ohh**_…"

It was funny how he only made that strangled groan/dying duck noise when she was in red. Allison had on a scarlet red nightie and it was quite apparent that she was nude underneath.

"Greg?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

A low growl escaped him and he pounced on her, kissing the little smirk off her face. She moaned and then started tugging at his clothes, leaving a trail back to their bedroom. Greg felt like he was on fire. If he didn't get in her soon, he'd lose it.

Shoving her down to their mattress, he followed after her, balancing on his forearms above her. She was breathing fast but deeply, shifting under his possessive gaze, awaiting instruction. It was their first time in months and he wanted control. The air slowly became scented with her musk and he inhaled deeply, a devilish grin lighting up his face.

"Mmm…is that for me, Allison?"

"Uh-huh.", she whimpered.

She hissed as he slid a finger into her tight tunnel and submissively, she spread her legs wide, letting him know that she was all his.

He twirled his finger inside her, noting just how tight she was.

"It's a miracle that you can still feel so tight after giving birth."

He kissed the faint stretch marks on her flat stomach and she quivered with need, her naked skin burning his.

"Get this thing off and turn over. I want you from behind."

A flash of excitement went through her fevered gaze and she quickly obeyed him, getting up on her hands and knees.

She was just as beautiful as he remembered. The only difference was that the pinks and reds were darker, a sign that she had given birth. It turned him on immensely. The nightie pooled around her ankles and he moved it out of the way as he mounted her. Gripping her hips in his hands, he slowly, teasingly slid into her, filling her to the brim.

A choked moan escaped her but he knew she was okay.

She wanted this just as much as he did.

_**//////////////**_

She had been expecting him to fuck her.

Instead, his pace was steady, methodical, and almost tender. It was different. A good different but different all the same. Greg House was anything but predictable, she had to remember. He could change his ways in a heartbeat, something that had always excited her about him. With her husband and Chase, she had known what would happen day after day, there had been routine.

There had been boredom.

Never with Greg. She could always expect something new, a challenge.

It was an immense turn on.

Meeting his thrusts, she let him fill her and encouraged him deeper by swiveling her hips in a figure eight motion that drove him mad. Sure enough, he groaned and panted, leaning forward to cup her breasts in his hands. He squeezed and fondled the round orbs, now heavy from motherhood and pinched her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, sending waves of feeling to her clenching pussy.

"…feel so good." he muttered as he bit into her shoulder, finally increasing his pace.

Allison gasped and raised herself up on her hands, throwing back her head.

His lips met hers and their tongues danced together, matching the increasing speed of their hips.

The fleshy smack of their bodies meeting and pants filled the empty room and Allison could feel herself winding tighter and tighter until…

Snap.

She let out a loud, sultry moan of release and came hard, her vision swimming. He was silent but climaxed with bruising force, his fingers digging in as he let go. After a while, they collapsed forward and shivered in the cool air of their bedroom.

Finding one of the blankets, she threw it over them and let him rest his head between her shoulders.

"Still got it.", he grunted, making her smile into her pillow.

"We never lost it, baby. It was just…napping."

"Oooh, deep." he snarked.

She elbowed him and he swatted her ass in response, letting them both settle down for a while.

They'd be at again soon.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: It's amazing what can inspire me. Last night, my sister was on her tumblr and someone had posted an adorable and hilarious fan art of House and Wilson. It's my icon, now and it so totally sums them up. I love it!**

**Speaking of Wilson, it's time to turn attention to his impending nuptials so it's time for another bachelor/bachelorette thing. The wedding should be in the next chapter and then we get to meet Gregory. This story should be wrapping up soon and I may be doing a sequel with the kids in high school and beyond. The more I think about it, the more I like the idea.**

**Another idea I have for a fic is an AU of The Dinner. It will most certainly be a Hameron fic and I'll tell you guys when I have the first chapter done. If anyone's interested, I'll PM a sneak peek to you.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"House, I don't want to be here!"

"Jimbo, you're getting married for the fiftieth…

"Fifth.", Wilson corrected dryly, used to the taunt.

"…time and just like the other times, I've brought you to a strip club! It's tradition and I've already bought you a private show so deal with it!"

Wilson sighed and followed his best friend deeper into the dark club. Tradition or not, he still didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Lisa. Her due date was rapidly approaching and the stress of the wedding could send straight into labor. If so, he wanted to be nearby so that he could help her and he didn't want to miss a thing.

One thing his mother had always been bitter about was that his father always found a way to miss the births of all 3 of his sons. He didn't Lisa to have to experience that.

"Does Allison know you're here?!" he called over the music after barely avoiding a artificially platinum blonde.

"Are you kidding?! This was her idea!" House yelled back as they stopped at a door.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." a very familiar voice said behind him.

James turned and saw Lisa grinning at him like a loon, handing him a key.

"Jimbo, meet your date for the night. Okay, Al said that you guys have to stop humping each other by 7 tomorrow. The room's yours until midnight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go lick jello out of my wife's cleavage. Buh-bye."

Rolling his eyes at his friend's antics, he wrapped her in a tender embrace.

She kissed his cheek gently and led him into the room. It was actually quite nice with a view of the river. Though, he much preferred the view of his fiancée. She had on a deep green kimono, hugging and flattering all of her curves, including her baby bump. Her hair was up and secured by two black lacquered chopsticks, exposing her elegant neck. She slid out of her shoes and bowed before dissolving into giggles.

"What? So, you're a Geisha, now?"

"Nah, I'm just Lisa. I leave all that role playing stuff to Allie. Apparently, she makes a good dominatrix. Saw the outfit while she got me into this dress."

"Our friends are nasty." he deadpanned.

"Yeah, but we love them anyway."

She pushed him down into a chair and straddled him.

Before he could even ask what she was doing, her lips were on his and her tongue plunging deep, deep into his mouth.

Now, this is what he called a bachelor party.

_**//////////////**_

He watched her on the stage, dancing with fluid grace and abandon to the hard rock that was on.

Now that she had gotten Heckel and Jeckel to their box and had called Miri (for the tenth time) for a Mia update, she was finally letting loose. It was nice to see. House bit back a laugh as she nearly fell but she caught herself on the nearest pole.

Greg's jaw dropped as she gripped it and spun on it with practiced ease, prompting him to stand up. Apparently, Al had neglected to tell him something, something important and sexy. Getting to the stage, he gestured for her to come to him, much to the disappointment of the hooting frat boys nearby.

She knelt down in front of him and he let his eyes wander over her appreciatively. She was in her red dress. She was in _the_ red dress and it was just as sexy on her now as it had been all that time ago.

"Okay, hoss. How is it that you ride so well?" he asked bluntly, making her blush.

"I took a pole dancing class shortly after our failed date. I…wanted to feel sexy again. I didn't tell you because I didn't know what you'd think." Allison explained shyly.

He was always learning something new about her!

"I _**think**_ we need to install a pole at home. You think we got room in the basement?"

"Actually, there's already a decent pole down there. I use it when you're not home but now I don't have to."

"What are you saying?" he asked.

Al had her evil genius look on her face, along with a healthy dash of sex kitten.

She leaned forward and whispered, "I want to be your little private dancer."

The image of a hot, naked Al grinding on a pole for him made him instantly hard.

She climbed down from the stage and boldly led him out of the club by the belt.

It was a good thing he had some singles in his wallet.

He was going to need them.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Hi. Sorry for the long wait. I sprained my ankle about a week and a half ago and a couple of days ago, I pulled a muscle in the same leg. Yeah. Awesome. **

**Not only that but I reached my goal of having 20 stories up on here (yay!) and I started a CSI fic and a Star Trek 2009 fic. As I've said in the past, pain makes my muse happy because she's a bitch.**

**T&R is very close to its end, another 3 chapters plus an epilogue after this one and I'd like to thank you all now for reading, reviewing, and enjoying my little scribble on the wall. If I'm lucky, I can finish it up by the end of today.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Damn, I love you." he panted.

She giggled and continued grinding on him, feeling his throbbing cock against her core. She was completely nude and her little routine had put 20 bucks worth of singles in her pocket. Well, if she had a pocket. Better her than a stranger, she mused.

Greg was nearly boneless in his seat, his eyes dark and fevered. The power she had over him made her clench inside. He couldn't move and he couldn't touch, just like the rules at the club. Allison felt like a goddess, a sex goddess if he were to be believed. Kissing up to his ear, she captured the lobe and nibbled, enjoying his deep, needy groan.

"You can touch me now." she cooed.

His hands immediately spanned her waist and lifted her with ease, bending her over the couch they kept down here. With one firm hand holding her down, he used the other to get his jeans open and down to his knees. She struggled playfully against him, knowing he liked it. When the time came though, she obediently lifted her hips, silently granting him access.

A high pitched scream escaped her as he plunged to the hilt inside her, the low almost dangerous growls escaping him moistening her further.

"Allison.", he hissed as he slid in and out of her roughly, taking what was rightfully his.

Gripping the couch for dear life, she held on and pushed back at him as best as she could. This position limited her mobility but she loved it all the same. Hell, any position with him involved, she loved.

The CD had ended so only the fleshy smack of their bodies meeting and their moans could be heard, the basement making both sounds echo. It stimulated her further and she could feel her core begin to spasm around his invading shaft. He stiffened but then started fucking her ever harder, making her orgasm build and build until…

A wordless shout escaped her and her body went into convulsions, white hot ecstasy blinding her. He followed her over the edge with a guttural snarl, his seed coating her walls in thick pulses.

Allison cooed and milked it all out of him, wanting it deep in her. Greg slowly withdrew from her and she felt her legs threaten to buckle as she straightened. He caught her and pressed a loving kiss to her brow, fixing his jeans back in place. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his t-shirt.

"You okay?"

She nodded silently and squeezed him.

_Hold me, Greg. Just hold me._

His arms wrapped around her tightly and she relaxed into his embrace, sated and happy.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: I love writing weddings. They're so much fun. Again, this will be a snippet thing and full of laughter and love. The honeymoon will be in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

Lisa stood in front of the window, taking it all in.

Her dress was a deep jade with golden lilies on the hem. Her hair was loose about her bare shoulders and Allison's bumblebee hair clips sparkled in the late afternoon sun. Like House and Cameron, they had decided to get married at the hospital but near the Gardens.

There was enough room for the mob of guests yet it still felt intimate. The rose bushes were in bloom, providing a natural backdrop for the festivities. Chinese lanterns hung on the tree branches and the area was filling like a bucket under a tap. She didn't mind it. The more witnesses, the better. This was proof against all the rumors. She was lovable. She was worthy and she could have it all.

Footsteps made her turn and see her man approaching, looking nervous but excited.

A quiet gasp escaped him as he took her in and she crossed the distance between them. He embraced her and captured her lips in a deep kiss, breaking it only when air became crucial.

"You look beautiful." James praised.

"I feel like a whale." Lisa grumbled good naturedly, resting her hand on her bump to feel Gregory stir within.

"You're still beautiful, Lisa. Even if you can't see your feet." he teased.

"They're still there, right?" she teased back, this conversation common.

He chuckled and nodded, kissing her again, this time harder and needier.

Lisa whimpered as familiar heat began to fill her but she grasped a sliver of will between kisses.

"People…will…be …looking …for us…" she reminded him as she slowly backed away, causing him to follow.

"Don't… care." he grumbled while pinning her to the wall.

"James, I'm…ah!"

His lips nibbled at her the flesh behind her right ear, her weakest point.

"Oooh, you're evil." she groaned while forcing herself to pull away.

He grinned at her wolfishly and she felt like she was going to be devoured.

"Look, let's just get through this and then I will gladly let you do unspeakable things to me."

"Promise?"

"Yes! Now, go before they call a search party!" she insisted while shoving him into the elevator.

His laughter warmed her and she hurried (well, waddled quickly) towards her office to get her flowers.

It would be starting soon.

_**//////////////**_

"I ought to trip him."

"Do it and I'll delete all of your episodes of **The L Word**."

"Evil little monkey."

"You like it."

Wilson rolled his eyes at their House and Cameron ness and took his spot at the alter. Lisa would be out soon and he could feel butterflies deep in his stomach go into overdrive. Unlike the other times he had done this, the butterflies were good ones. He was anxious to start life with her, to be with her until he was old, gray(er), and couldn't digest corn anymore.

"You got the rings?" he asked House for the umpteenth time.

"I hocked them for a free full body wax." he snarked in response before dutifully showing the bands.

"Don't even joke like that. I like the friction." Allison leered, making Wilson groan in disgust.

"Do you two have to be so…"

The sight of Lisa coming down the aisle wiped his mind clean of anything but her.

She looked like a goddess.

_**//////////////**_

Allison was crying silently, happy for her friends.

She had always been a romantic at heart and seeing two people finally get it together after years of denial…oh, it was so wonderful! Greg looked at her knowingly and mouthed "teddy bear"

"Pill head." she mouthed back, delighting in the grin on his face.

"James, do you take Lisa to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish and honor as long you both shall live?"

Wilson's smile could've lit up Manhattan as he replied, 'I do."

"Lisa, do you…"

"I do."

House cracked up with the crowd and Allison did the Rock On sign, pleased at how resolved and eager Lisa was to be with Jimmy.

The rabbi snorted and continued, "Do you take James to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish and honor as long you both shall live?"

"I do.", Lisa replied with a sheepish smile towards her man.

_**//////////////**_

The glass shattered within the pillow and Lisa finally kissed him the way she had been wanting to all day.

"Okay, okay. Knock it off before you start the Twilight Bark.", House chided.

Allison swatted him and Lisa smiled at her husband as he extended a hand to her.

She grasped it firmly, letting the moment be symbolic as well as literal.

She would follow him anywhere.

_**//////////////**_

House watched them on the dance floor and couldn't help but smile a bit.

As horrifying as Cuddy was, she made Jimmy happy. And Jimmy had no intention of screwing up with her like his other wives. It was true love. Or it could be a simple case of job security. After all, if Jimbo put his horse in another stable, he wouldn't be able to get a job anywhere on the Eastern Seaboard. Whatever the reason, it was going to work.

Mia tugged at his sleeve insistently and he looked at her in her carrier. Like her mom, she had on a gold dress and little flats with green on them. Her usual cap was forest green and her rapidly growing curls cascaded from underneath.

"You want up, Peanut?"

He would never believe the quacks that said that babies didn't understand because Mia looked at him with his own "No shit, Sherlock" look before lifting her little hands.

"_**Gotta feeling in my soul…love burns brighter than sunshine…"**_

Greg didn't like many of the modern "artists" out these days but Aqualung was cool. He was one those Indie Rock types Al insisted on listening to while cleaning. He seemed to be winding down, though and that meant that it was time for the toasts to begin.

"Don't be an ass." Al chided between dainty sips of her wine.

"Al, that's like telling me not to breathe." he protested.

"True. Okay, don't be too much of an ass. This is a happy occasion. Plus, if you go too far, I'm cutting you off."

The very idea was unacceptable to him and he swore to be on his best behavior.

_**//////////////**_

Lisa yawned and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling up to him like a cat.

He was warm and he smelled good and he was her husband. All facts made him a good resting spot. James put an arm around her and pressed kisses to her throat.

"You ready to go?"

She nodded and sat up as he stood. Scooting to the edge of he stage, Lisa wrapped her arms and legs around him, letting her carry her out.

When she saw Jim's car, she couldn't help but laugh.

Tied to the back were numerous cans, syringes, and even a few strings of condoms. It looked festive in a perverted doctor kind of way.

"At least Cameron made the banner." Wilson said wryly.

JUST MARRIED was painted in glow in the dark green against purple paper, the calligraphic letters flawless.

Placing her in the passenger seat, he got into the driver's and turned on the car.

Immediately, a bunch of firecrackers shot out of the exhaust in loud explosions and they exchanged weary, knowing looks.

"House.", he said in resigned amusement.

"Remind me to triple his clinic hours."

Both of them succumbed to laughter, eager to begin their lives together.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Well, the other shoe has finally dropped. I'm sick. I've spent the last 4 days feeling like my brain's going to ooze out my nose and onto my pillow. But, the good news is that someone has nominated this fic in the 2010 Rock The House awards. **

**I don't know who did it but whoever you are out there, THANK YOU. I've always thought that T&R was pretty good but not award material. I guess I'm biased because I'm the writer. Anyway, here's the honeymoon for Wilson and Cuddy and then…it's time to meet Gregory.**

**The epilogue should be up by Tuesday at the latest and a new HOUSE fic from me is on the way. It'll be a part of my new FFN project (see my profile for details) and I'm excited.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

His lips were slowly devouring hers, the cool metal of his wedding band feeling like ice against her heated skin. Due to the pregnancy hormones coursing through her veins and the sheer bliss of finally being all his, Lisa was burning, needy and aching for him to fill her.

James' hand went to the nape of her neck, sliding down until he found the zipper of her dress. The gown fell away from her in a rush of fabric, leaving her in only a pair of black panties. They were simple yet sexy, practical for her condition.

Her own hands were not idle. Layer after layer of his clothes came off until he matched her state of undress. As one they hit the large bed, kissing deeply, lovingly. Lisa gasped as his lips closed around her nipple and arched as he suckled gently, sending shocks of pleasure straight to her core.

Squirming and whimpering, she came in a series of mini orgasms, her breasts even more sensitive than before. James loved to make her come like this, saying that it was sexy to see her so uninhibited. Lisa pulled his mouth back to hers and he moaned as her tongue plunged possessively into his mouth. Her hands also shucked off his boxers, flinging them across the room.

"Impatient, much?" he asked smugly.

"Don't make me sit on you." she threatened lightly.

James chuckled and turned her onto her side, spooning up behind her.

His cock was pulsing against her ass and she ground against it, delighting in his breathless gasp into her hair. She did it again and her panties got the same treatment of his boxers. Actually, they were hanging from the ceiling fan…

Oh, well. It wasn't like she was going to need them anyway.

Opening her legs, she moaned into the pillow as he slid deep into her, stretching and filling her so well. Gregory stirred and he froze, placing a tentative hand on her bump.

"Can…can he feel me?" he asked, obviously horrified at the idea.

"No, he can't. I checked with Paula after I kicked you out of the ultrasound."

"Is _that_ why she was laughing at me?"

"No, honey. She was laughing at your tie. Fuck me. Now."

_**//////////////**_

His lady was a screamer.

He had known that for 18 months they had been together but to hear her cries as his wife was a near unbearable turn on.

Lisa was digging her nails into the back of his neck, urging him harder, faster…

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you." he groaned.

"You won't! Please, James, harder…" she whimpered.

Maneuvering her so that they were side by side, he met her crystalline gaze and was surprised at the peace he saw within them. In all his years of knowing her, she always had a barely hidden sadness in her gaze or aggravation (especially when House got up to his usual shenanigans) but this was new. Lisa was happy, truly happy and it was because of him.

She smiled at him serenely and kissed him slow and deep, resuming the serpentine movements of her hips. Remembering her demand, he brought a hand up to the headboard for leverage and gave her what she wanted.

Her squeal into his mouth made him smile and he could feel her body begin to vibrate in that telltale way. Trailing his free fingers down her body, he toyed with her throbbing nub, causing her to break the kiss in a loud, lusty scream of his name. He fell over the edge with her, moaning as his climax snaked through him.

**_//////////////_**

Hours later, Lisa watched him sleep, his face completely content and relaxed.

Her hand idly caressed her bump, knowing that it wouldn't be long until their son was with them.

Images of him in his crib, toddling behind her, and even in his first god awful tie made her smile, as did the sight of the sunrise.

It was a new day.

It was a new chapter in her life and Lisa was eager to get on with it.

Pressing a light kiss to her husband's brow, she curled up next to him and drifted into peaceful slumber, sated and content.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I said Tuesday but my little sister got sick. And by sick, I mean nasty, projectile, smell like rotten tuna puking sick. She just now got better and I am so grateful for that. The house smelled like a hospital room and I totally hate that smell. It reminds me of death.**

**But, this chapter (this second to last chapter) is about life. It is time for Gregory to arrive! The epilogue should be up by the end of the day due to all the free time on my hands. Thank God for Holiday Break!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

She was mopping the floor.

Mopping was her favorite chore. It was nice to visibly see progress and the motion was excellent for her constantly aching back. Gregory had been restless, lately, probably due to shrinking space within her.

Her due date had come and gone but Lisa wasn't worried. Cuddy babies always came late and Paula had promised to induce by Thursday, 2 days from then. By this time next week, she'd be holding their baby in her arms. She was so excited!

Her cell phone went off and she smiled. James called every hour on the hour to check in with her, to make sure she was okay.

"Hi, honey." she greeted cheerfully.

"_Everything okay? Does your back still hurt?"_

"Mm-hm. I just finished mopping so I'm probably going to lay down for a bit. After all, I- _**ow!**_"

A jolt of pain went through her and nearly sent her to the floor. Lisa gripped the counter as it raged through her, her lower abdomen clenching and spasming. She tried to talk but all that could come out were noises of pain.

"_Lisa? Lisa, baby, talk to me."_

"James, I think I'm in labor. Real labor and oh, my god…"

Joining the pine scented water on the floor was fluid from within her.

Her water had just broken.

_**//////////////**_

He sprinted down the stairs, heading for the ER and his Lisa.

Her water had broken. Gregory was coming. He was going to be a father! Oh, god…

Wilson brutally cast aside the fear and focused. Lisa would need him. He couldn't afford to freak out now. Skidding to a stop outside the entrance, he could hear her sobbing screams, sending pain through him. He hated it when Lisa was hurting…

"_Where's my husband?! I want my husband!"_

James hurried in and found her. Tears were pouring from her eyes and she was biting her lower lip. The nurses and orderlies were swarming over her, getting her in a gown. Coming to her, he hugged her, feeling tears sting his eyes as she yelled in agony.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"It…it's okay. I knew i-it would hurt. God, James, it hurts!" she whimpered.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then faced the nurses.

"Get her an epidural and page Dr. Giovanni. I'll be there shortly." he ordered, sending them back into motion.

"Where are you going? James, I can't do this by myself!" she asked frantically before hissing, another contraction surging through her.

"I just need to put on some scrubs. After all, you don't Gregory's eyes to be damaged by my tie, do you?" he replied wryly.

A teary smile curved her lips and he pressed a hand to her bump before hurrying out.

He was going to be a father by the end of the day.

_**//////////////**_

"Lisa's in labor. She's asking for us."

He followed Allison as she darted through the halls, Mia securely on her hip. They had both heard Lisa arrive and had changed into scrubs, knowing that they'd be summoned. As they got to Maternity, House could hear her screams, not of pain but of rage.

"…_fucking dare you?! Get the hell out of my room, __**NOW!**_"

House rolled his eyes as a swarm of bystanders fled and Allison made a noise of disgust. You think they would've learned their lesson from last time…

Jimmy stuck his head out and waved at them, gesturing for them to come in. He took Mia with a small smile, cooing at her as usual. She cooed back and took his pinky, looking every bit the besotted goddaughter. A small smile tugged at House's own lips, mirrored by Al's.

"Your playmate's almost here, Mia-girl."

"_Are they here yet?"_

He nodded and moved aside, letting them pass into the spacious room. Al immediately went to Lisa's side, hugging her and drawing her hair up in a big white clip.

"There's nothing worse than getting a mouthful of hair while pushing out a kid…well, that and having to do it in front a bunch of gawking asshats."

"Ugh, I know. God, Allie. This is _**special**_. It shouldn't be anyone's entertainment."

"You should've thrown the fucking bedpan at them." Greg grumbled, incensed on her behalf.

"I fucking did." Lisa replied with pride, pointing the shattered ceramic near the wall.

"And she almost hit me.", Jimmy grumbled, sending Al into giggles.

"I knew you'd move in time. And even if you didn't…well, this is your fault. You did this to me."

"It was _**your**_ idea!" Jimmy protested.

"You went along with my idea." Lisa pointed out with logic worthy of a Vulcan.

"Well, I…well you…damn it!"

House grinned and took Mia out of his arms, the perfect one liner ready to go.

"You just got pwned, Jimbo."

_**//////////////**_

* * *

Lisa felt like she was going to die. Pain racked every inch of her form but she didn't want to give up. She wanted…needed to push their baby out. She wanted to meet him. She wanted to hold him.

"You're doing so good, honey. Keep going. I'm here for you."

"Push, Lisa! Push hard!"

A loud, agonized yell escaped as she pushed and pushed, feeling something pass through her with a deep burn before slumping back against the pillows, exhausted.

There was a choke and then the loud, angry wails of an awakened baby filled the room.

"Oh, he's beautiful! Lisa…"

Sitting up, she saw a bundle being brought over by the sole nurse she had allowed in.

Gregory James was beautiful, 9 pounds and 10 ounces of beauty. He was looking at her with one blue eye and one amber, the same amber of his father. She could James' strong brow and jaw but her nose and lips. He was a milky pale angel, her milky pale little angel.

"Hi, Gregory."

_**//////////////**_

"Look."

Mia was gently touching Gregory's face, lifted up by her momma so she could reach.

When she got to his lips, Gregory latched on and suckled, causing the 10 month old to giggle. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

House smiled and lightly slugged his buddy in the arm.

"We did good, Jimbo."

"Yeah. Yeah, we did." Wilson replied softly, smiling like a loon at his family.

House didn't mock him. He knew the feeling.

He knew what it was like to finally have all the pieces of life fitting together.

It felt fucking awesome.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: Alas, the end. After over a year, Truths and Revelations has finally run its course and it's bittersweet. I feel like I'm sending my oldest baby off to college or something. I would like to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and encouraging me all through this journey and I so look forward to writing for this fandom again soon.**

**There are two planned for my SSS project (Hameron and Wuddy, respectively) and they'll be started later on this month or early next year. I need to finish or at least get to the halfway point with the rest of my WIPs before I even think of starting a new fic. **

**I'd also like to take the time to shamelessly, braenly plug my story for RTH 2010. Vote for T&R…he'll make all your dreams come true. LOL!**

**Enjoy the epilogue and again, thank you all for everything.**

**~*CMW2~***

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

A high pitched squeal made them both look up and see their 18 year old daughter jumping up and down like an idiot in her graduation cap.

"Dude, that's awesome! We're going to take over the world together! When do you leave? What dorm are you going to be in? Oh, for real, that's _**my**_ dorm! No, I'm not kidding, we're going to next door neighbors! Hell, yeah, it's going to be epic! Beyond epic! Going to college…like a boss!"

House smirked. Andy Samberg was still considered cool, even after 17 years…

"All right, buddy. I'll see you soon. Bye."

She hung up the phone and Allison asked, "GJ got into U of M?"

Mia nodded and took off her black cap, shaking out her mane of curls. House felt a stab of pain. His little Peanut had grown up now. She was a young woman and now, she was going all the way to Michigan to become a Wolverine. Letting go sucked.

"_**Man**_, this thing freakin' itches." she grumbled before putting it back on.

All graduates of Princeton Secondary Academy had to show up in full graduate memorabilia or they couldn't participate in the ceremony. The head honchos were fussy like that, reminding House of the hospital board. Mia even had a form of tenure, meaning straight As since Pre-K so she had a form of diplomatic immunity. It was fortunate because she certainly was a House.

She spoke her mind and had no problems with calling someone a dumbass, regardless of age or authority.

That had led to quite a few visits to the principal office.

"I know. They really need to design the damned things better. Are you taking your bike or do you need your father and I to give you a ride?"

Allison had aged quite gracefully, only the silver streaks in her hair betraying her true age of 52. She never considered dying them. She said that she had earned each and every one of them. Right now, she was in a deep red sundress and heels, showing off the goods. House felt heat begin to fill his groin and he recited the periodic table in his head to calm things down.

_**Go see Peanut graduate and then you can bend Allie over the Steinway….down, boy.**_

"Definitely taking my bike. After all, the valedictorian needs to make an entrance."

"That and GJ's taking his." Al surmised with a knowing smile at him.

Mia and Gregory had been like peas and carrots from the day he was born. They did everything together, from eating paste to breaking bones and everything in between. As they aged, however, a big purple (purple was their favorite color) elephant came into existence. Basically, the two morons had gone and fallen for each other but hadn't said a peep. It was like a real live soap opera.

"Gregory has nothing to do with it.", she replied quickly, too quickly.

_Like Mother, like Daughter. Mia sucks at lying when it comes to the man she…loves. _

Although, she could've done way worse, it still sucked to think about his little ball buster in love.

_**//////////////**_

Gregory James Wilson pulled up next to his (not so) secret love's arrest me red motorbike and put down the kickstand before clambering off.

He was a virtual clone of his father except for one of his eyes and his mother's perfectionism. Although, he had much better tastes in ties. Right now, he had a maroon sweater, black dress slacks, and a snow white tie, tucked in over the black Oxford.

"Hey, Jackass."

Turning to greet Amelia, he nearly swallowed his tongue. She had on a simple little black dress, the v-neck enough to hint but not show. On her feet were black flats, making the gold of her nails even brighter in the sunlight. Her hair was loose in the way he liked and he could smell apples on her.

It took all of his self control not to devour her.

_We're just friends. We're just friends. She doesn't see me that way…_

"Hey, Cunt Licker.", he replied before hugging her.

She held onto him tightly and he shivered as her lush curves pressed against his body.

"You cold?" she asked with a gleam of concern in her sky blue orbs.

"N-no. Just nervous." he replied with a weak smile.

She rolled her eyes and led him through the entrance to the football field. He smiled up at his mom and dad, who both waved back. His Uncle Travis and Uncle Eric were conversing with Al and House, who looked over the moon with the rest of the family.

"It's going to be fine, Gregory. You'll give a speech…"

"Like a boss!"

"You'll get your diploma…"

"Like a boss!"

"You'll suck your own cock…"

"No way in hell!"

Amelia cracked up and GJ grinned. He was so happy that he wouldn't be a million miles away from her. Being away from her hurt, even just to go home. He wanted to stay with her, to kiss her, and to love her…

"Come on, buddy. We've got to meet up with everyone else so we can walk… down the catwalk." she said in her best Right Said Fred imitation.

That prompted them to run back towards the school, singing "I'm Too Sexy" at the top of their lungs, sending laughter through the crowd.

_**//////////////**_

"Amelia Katherine House!"

Allison clapped enthusiastically for her baby girl as Greg whistled. Alexander started the Wave in their section and she joined in, despite Greg's scoff.

Screw him. Their baby was only going to graduate from high school once and if she wanted to act like a loon, she would. Stepping onto the track grinning, Mia did a back flip before darting back to her seat, much to the delight of her comrades and chagrin of the principals.

She sat back next to GJ and he kissed her on the cheek, making her look at him with a shaky smile.

"20 bucks says that they're making out by the end of this." Greg whispered.

"You're on."

_**//////////////**_

"Gregory James Wilson!"

James grinned as his son accepted his diploma and squeezed Lisa's hand. She was crying tears of joy as she held the camcorder. She hadn't put it down since the morning, wanting to record every second of the day.

He couldn't blame her. A person only graduated high school once…

GJ returned to his seat and took Mia's hand, pressing light kisses to the knuckles.

She shivered visibly and looked at him with a very familiar look.

Lisa gave him that look all the time.

It was of love.

_**//////////////**_

"The Class of 2026 has now been graduated!"

Amelia wiped away tears of joy and looked at the man walking next to her.

It was time to man up.

No more hiding like a scared little girl.

She was going to get what she wanted and what she wanted was Gregory James Wilson.

As the mass of students prepared to toss their caps, she turned to him, only to find him looking at her.

Images of their friendship ran through her head. Crawling around the Conference Room…climbing trees in the park…going to every dance together from the 4th grade sock hop to Prom… being partners in every project or class…dancing like idiots during pep rallies… all their inside jokes…reading JAMA articles…touches, hugs, comfort, kisses…

As the caps flew into the air, she leaped.

Grabbing him by his gown, she fused their lips together, much to the roaring delight of their comrades. Gregory cupped her ass and dipped her, responding eagerly.

Dimly, she registered her cap hitting the turf and she smiled against his lips.

Thank God.

_**//////////////**_

They had decided to go on a moonlit picnic.

Gregory led her to their Spot. It was deep in the park and private, only the river for company. They had found when they were 9 and used it as a refuge from life. Amelia had changed into a flowing brown skirt and a shell pink tank top. He had ditched his tie and sweater.

Even hours later, his lips still tingled from her kiss, the taste of her pure against the cake and Red Bull he had during their party.

They plopped down into the blanket covered grass and she smiled at him serenely between sips of diet Coke.

"So, how does it feel to be a graduate?"

"Pretty damned good. I feel lighter…liberated." he replied.

"That may be due more to my shoving my tongue down your gullet than a diploma."

He laughed at the completely Amelia like statement and let her straddle him, her body light and lithe from dance. His hands spanned her waist and he sat up, still amazed that she was really in his arms, really with him. Was he dreaming?

Her lips met his tenderly and he decided that if he was, then he most definitely did not want to wake up.

_**//////////////**_

"So, you think they're making us a grandchild?"

Greg yelped in pain as both Al and Cuddles swatted him in unison and Jimmy shook his head with disgust.

"No. Mia has an IUD." Al told him bluntly.

"_**Why **_does our daughter have an IUD and _**why**_ am I just now hearing about this?" he demanded, his scotch forgotten.

"Down, Lassie. It's for her period. It regulated them and eased her cramps."

House accepted that. He knew from dealing with Al that when the painters were in, it was messy agony. Still, the thought of their little Peanut getting down and dirty, even if it was with GJ, was distinctly unappealing. He drowned the discomfort in scotch.

"Forget I asked. So, who's taking them up to campus?"

"James and I will do it. We can use the hospital van for their stuff."

"I can't believe they're in college already. It seems like only yesterday I was holding them or patching them up from their spats." Al said with a wistful sigh.

"Mommy, Mia hit me.", Lisa mused fondly.

"Mommy, GJ put a bug down my pants and it bit me in my butt." Allie added on, sending the quartet into laughter.

House stared up at the full moon and let its rays wash over him.

Things changed all the time- people moved, people died, people graduated- but he still felt at peace.

He had his family to thank for it.

With a smile, he turned his attention back to his friends and watched his lady laugh with them.

Correction: He had _her _to thank for it.

**FIN.**


End file.
